Book One: Hidden Legend
by assassinkarena
Summary: Three sisters arrive in Konohagakure and want to live happily, hiding a terrible secret. While there they didn't expect to find romance mixed in with it! A tale of hope, love, betrayal, friendship, family, and a test of trust.
1. Prolouge: Massacre

_-Prologue-_

**Massacre**

_Alone…Alone in the darkness…_

_No one here beside me…_

_Not one here to hold me…_

_Everyone gone…_

Mae Miyama looked forward to see her home up ahead. She saw the small village of the Miyama clan. She smiled brightly when she spotted her house. She ran down the path a little bit before she saw her house.

"Uncle Rony I see our house!" she said as she pointed at the tall house in the middle of the village.

"Yes, I see it too, Mae." He replies as he catches up with her. He's careful with the food that was in his hands.

"I can't wait to see my new little sister!" she exclaims as she jumps up and down. Her purple hair flows behind her as she jumps up and down the path.

Mae thought of all the fun things that she would do when she got home with her new little sister. Apparently, they adopted a baby from another country and agreed to take care of her. They signed the papers before she was even born! So she would be able to come right away when she was born.

"Today's March thirteenth, right Uncle Rony?" she asked as she went over to a tree and climbed it swiftly. She hung off one of the branches until he told her to get down.

"Yes it is. Why do you ask?" he asked as he looked at her happily.

"Oh, I just wanted to know so that I'll always remember when…uh, what is the new baby's name?"

"Her name is Karena."

"Have you seen her yet?" she asked.

"No, but I've heard that she's beautiful."

Mae looked forward and frowned, more like pouted. "Uncle Rony? How much longer will it take to get to the house? I want to see Karena!"

"About another ten minutes and we'll be there." He replied.

"Okay!" she said sweetly.

The sun was beginning to set, and it was rather beautiful. But through the eyes of a child, it was just pretty. The sky was beginning to turn to the shade of orange and pink. It reminded Mae of the color of the ice cream that she got this afternoon.

As they were walking down the road, Mae noticed that he Uncle had stopped.

"What's wrong, Uncle?" she asked.

He didn't answer. His face was frozen in shock.

The uncle dropped the groceries and picked up Mae. She was caught by surprise, but she didn't question him. She had never seen her uncle this was. What was wrong? He was…so serious.

They arrived at their village in no time at all. He looked at Mae and told her to be quiet. She nodded her head as he started to move stealthily through the village gates. Mae looked around, why were all of the lights off? It wasn't time to go to bed. She also noticed that every window and door was closed. What was going on?

"Uncle Rony what's-

"Shh." He hushed.

She immediately became quiet. She did not want to contradict him in any way. She tried looking around the corner, but she couldn't see anything. She suddenly heard someone scream and her uncle left her.

"Uncle!" she yelled as she reached out for him. He didn't come back, he left and she sat there behind a house. She thought to herself, what was happening? Maybe she should try and help out. But then somewhere deep in her mind told her to stay put. What could she do anyways? Cuddle the person to death? After all, she was only three…

She decided that she had better go. She didn't know why, but she should. She felt her nerves tingling as she didn't see anyone for many streets as she ran down them.

She went down the street with the ramen bar. Empty.

She went down the street with her favorite dumpling shop. Empty.

Where was everyone?

She began to panic as she felt her breath come out in swift gasps.

She finally saw someone. It was her uncle.

"Uncle!" she yelled.

She saw him fall. Why did he fall? She started to run to him. She noticed that someone was standing in front of him. She didn't care though; she ran over to her uncle and kneeled by him. She noticed something on his chest. She placed her fingers on him and swiped her finger across quickly. She looked at it closer. It was red and hot. She finally realized where it came from. It oozed out of his chest, and from the corner of his mouth he was bleeding as well.

"Uncle!" she yelled as she grabbed him by his shoulders and shook him, maybe that would wake him up. "Uncle, wake up!"

"He won't wake up…" Mae heard a menacing voice. It was from the person standing in front of her. She looked up at him and noticed that he wasn't from the village.

"Why?" she asked.

He picked her up and she tried to get out from his arms. She pounded her fists on his shoulder.

"Let me down!" she cried out as he brought her into the room where Aiko, her other sister, and the newborn, Karena, was.

The man set her on the bed and then walked over to Aiko.

"Please don't hurt her!" Mae yelled getting up from the bed and grabbing the man's pants and tugging on them. He pushed her back onto the bed and walked over to Karena. He looked at her and smiled.

"No!"

Mae looked at the person who had yelled. The door had swung open and in the arch way stood a woman. Mae resembled her in a way. Her long, silky violet hair swayed as she ran to the man and tried to pry the baby from him.

"Let her go! Let her go!" she kept yelling as she pulled his arms and tried with the utmost care to make sure that she wouldn't harm the baby in any way.

He just pushed her aside and quickly set the baby down in Mae's arms.

She looked at the baby. She had a little tuff of purple hair, her eyes were closed, but Mae could tell that her eyes were violet. Her fingers were long and slender, and she had a very beautiful face. Karena was a very beautiful baby.

The woman started doing hand signs.

The man recognized the technique, "Water dragon missile jutsu?" he said.

He did hand signs as well at a lightning fast speed and appeared behind her. He took out a kunai and tugged the woman's hair with the other.

"This is what it takes to be a true shinobi, to kill everyone in your path." He said. He got his point across as he saw that Mae was watching. He suddenly swiped the kunai across the mother's neck. He killed her mercilessly.

"No! Mommy!" Mae yelled as she put Karena down on the bed. Mae ran over to her mother's side and cried. She sobbed over her dead mother and realized now what her uncle was as well. She looked over at the man and grabbed a knife that was hidden underneath her obi. She quickly stabbed his thigh. Blood squirted out onto her face as she did so. She didn't really realize what she had done, but he screamed. And for her age, she understood what agony and pain was. She knew what she had done.

The man grabbed the knife from his leg and threw it down and picked up Mae by her collar.

"You've got guts to do that girl. What's your name?" he asked.

"Miyama Mae," she said as she struggled to be let free.

"You could be of good use to me. I could give you so much power…you would be so strong. Do you want that?" he tempted.

She had always wanted to be strong. She wanted to be a ninja, this year she had started, and she realized now that it was a little slow for her. She wanted to move forward faster. She knew that she was better than the other people. She was sure that this man would make her stronger faster.

"Yes. I do." She says with innocence, she doesn't realize what she was getting herself into.

He cackles, "Then follow me and you will have it no doubt."

"Then wait here. I have…unfinished business to do here." He says as he sets her down.

"What kind of things?" Mae asks.

He bends down to her level and looks her straight in the eye. His bright yellow eyes pierced through hers. "I'm killing your clan."

"What? Why are you-

"I'm doing it so that I can become stronger. And I am; this is how I came to be…" He bent down to her to see her eyes and lifted up her chin with his finger. "Kill one person of your clan and I'll let you take along your sisters."

Mae hesitated, she thought for a second. Even in her own mind, a three year old could figure out that saving two lives was regular than just one. She looked at him nodded her head.

He smiled malevolently. He had gotten his way. He had won.

Mae ran out of the house and looked around. The man must have not killed everyone…there must have been someone. She didn't really have that much strength to kill the two little babies, they were so innocent.

She ran down a street until she finally spotted her aunt. She sighed to herself, she didn't want to kill this person…but there might not have been anyone left. She had to take this one.

"Mae!" her aunt yells as she spots her and runs to her side.

As her aunt runs to her, Mae keeps thinking of the pictures crossing her mind about the upcoming death of her aunt. Her breathing started to become heavy as her aunt finally reached her.

"Mae, you must run! Someone is killing everyone! You must leave; I couldn't stand to see you die here. You must run!" she says as she starts to push her along the road to the gate.

"Aunt Lily…" Mae says, trying her best to act. She falls to the ground, acting as if she couldn't move. Her innocent face didn't give a hint of what she was going to do. "I-I can't move…I'm scared!"

"I know sweetie, here," her aunt picks her up and carries her as Mae wraps her arm around her neck. She searches in the pockets of her sleeve and grabs the icy cold metal. It had blood on it already; it was the same kunai that killed her mother.

Mae pauses for a minute, afraid of what she was going to do. She tries, the point almost comes in contact with her aunt's neck, but she stops. Her aunt keeps running, and they were almost out of the compound. Mae finally takes a deep breath and jabs it into her aunt's neck.

She tumbles to the ground and she hits her head hard against the dirt. Her vision was completely red and she saw stars frequently as she tried to shake off the dizziness and lightheaded feeling. Mae looks at her aunt and stares, her aunt was dead, and blood oozed out of her neck and flowed onto the ground.

Mae's knees suddenly felt limp, her legs wouldn't stay still. They were shaking out of control, and her palms were sweaty with fear. Her knees buckled and she fell to the ground beside her dead aunt.

Her eyes moved back and forth swiftly, looking at her aunt and the way her expression was, it was fearful and her eyes were still opened, they scared Mae.

Mae screamed.

The man stood next to her, looming over her an evil presence. His smile had a gleam to it that had a secret laughter inside of it. Her pain was his glory, and he enjoyed every second of it. He bent down and placed his arm on Mae's shoulder.

"How does it feel?" he asked, cackling in a way the scared her.

She couldn't answer; she just kept looking at the horrible thing she had just done. She didn't know that she would have enough strength to do this. It was either strength, or her fear of losing two more people.

He played with a strand of her hair, "The feeling of guilt and terror will pass and you will not have nightmares for long. Everything will come to a pass and this will only be second nature."

It didn't feel like the feeling was passing her by, it felt like it was crashing over her emotions over and over again. This wouldn't leave her for a long time. And now it seemed as if she was in a nightmare already.

"Let's go, we don't want to stay here for long." He says as he stood up and looked over at the death he brought to the people.

"Wait!" she yells suddenly as she finds the strength in her legs again. She just hoped that she still had strength in her heart. "What about my sisters? Can we please take them?" Mae went up to him and hugged his leg; she had enough strength to maybe convince him in doing so.

He stroked her hair and nodded silently. He looked around first and then started to walk towards her old house.

Mae was frightened, even though this man had just killed her whole clan; she still reached for a hand to hold. His hands were alarmingly icy even with all of the hot blood stained on him. She looked at him for a moment, her wide eyes almost asking a question. He looked at her, his snake like yellow eyes pierced through her. She looked forward again and started to walk forward.


	2. Chapter 1: Arrival

_-Chapter 1-_  
**Arrival**

12 years later…

Leaves blew to the ground in the feeling of their presence. The wind howled at the sound of their voices. But they kept looking forward. Their leader stepped forward, her steps light and controlled, her arm raised with feminine grace. She pointed at the village ahead of them and smiled. Her lips curving in the slightest way, something she had done in a long time. It felt different.

"Konoha better get ready. The Miyama clan is moving in with striking force." She says; her voice stern yet in a way sensual. Her voice would lull the heart of any man for her; she used it to her advantage very well.

The two other people moved forward, their steps also light. The presence would not be traced here. They stared down at the city, their gazes not in the least interested.

"Konoha will serve as a home for now, we won't be staying here for long, will we?" another asked - the youngest. Her eyes were a light violet lined with heavy black eyelashes. Her voice was cold and harsh, yet it still had the feel of softness to it.

"Of course not, that's completely absurd," said the other, her voice fierce and energetic. She put a hand on her hip, "We'll just build back up and go to another place."

"Don't just assume plans so easily. We might stay here for a while unexpectedly. We can never tell the future." The leader said again. Her hips swayed as she turned around and looked at the others. "Make sure that we don't let anything distract us."

The two nodded back to her and she turned back around and jumped off the cliff. The other two followed her and felt the wind try and pull them back, but they were stronger.

****

As the three walked into Konoha, they received strange looks. They were unusual, peculiar, mysterious… They couldn't help be looked at as strangers. They were different. It seemed quite normal for them though, they had traveled so much that they were now just used to it. They kept walking, ignoring the weird stares.

Their leader stopped and she pointed to the tallest building in the city. It had a kanji symbol that said "fire" on it.

"That's where we must go," she says as she starts to walk again.

"Shouldn't we hurry? We should get their faster if we want to be "applied" sooner. We might be caught…" the youngest said her voice convincing.

The leader nodded her head. "You're right, let's go."

They all jumped onto the buildings and started running. The stares had disappeared and it felt only the slightest different. Their speed was unmatched as they ran to the building in no time at all. It seemed as if only a minute had passed.

They walked into the building, ignoring the guard's remarks. They quickly walked up the stairs and looked down the hallway.

"Which way?" the energetic one asked. She was ready to take on anything right now. It was almost as if she wanted to fight something.

"Right, we'll find something even if we have to open up every door and find him." The leader says as she starts to walk down.

The hallway was circular, it just went in a huge circle, there were many doors and the girls kept opening them all up. Sometimes people were in there, but they just looked at the in an innocent way and apologized. The people did not question further.

The three stopped in front of the last one, it must have been this one.

The leader slams the door open and walked in with the other two following.

An old man sat in a chair smoking a pipe. His eyes were closed as he blew out a circle of smoke. He opened his eyes afterwards and looked at the girls in front of him. His head perked up, he didn't know these people, why were they here?

"You're the Hokage right?" the leader asked.

He nodded his head as he took in more of his pipe. "I am."

"We would like to ask if we could reside here in Konoha." The leader said straight out.

His head tilted to the side. "Oh? Do you not have a home?"

"We never had."

"I see…" he whispers. He nods his head and pulls out a piece of paper and writes something on it with a brush. "Here you are."

The leader grabs it from him and looks at it. It was a contract. The leader nodded.

"Thank you."

"Just sign at the bottom and you will be registered here."

"We also wanted to know if we could register in the ninja academy here. We have…some skill in the shinobi way." The youngest asked.

"Oh, I see. I suppose you can. Here," he takes out another form and hands it to them. "Just sign this and it will all be settled."

The three of them sign it quickly and hand it back to him. Along with the other signed contract regarding to their stay in Konoha.

The Hokage looks at the contract and reads their names. His eyes widen in shock.

'This is!' he thinks. He looks up quickly.

The girls were gone.

****

As the three of the walked out of the building, they heard yelling. They looked up and saw a kid on the faces of the Hokage's. He was painting their faces in imprudent drawings. The three of them looked at each other and started walking again. Sooner or later they would find the academy.

"Loser's! Wanna-be's! You don't have what it takes to do something this low! I rule and you droll!"

The three looked back at who yelled it. It was the boy that was drawing the absurdly pictures on the faces. Was he really that idiotic? Now he was taunting the people.

"Do you think that we should go help out?" the second oldest asked. Her energetic voice told the other two that she wanted to beat up the poor boy.

"No, let them handle it. We're not the police." The youngest said.

The oldest nodded her head and started to walk forward again. She looked at the map and saw where they would be living.

"Come on; if we want to get to the house that we're living in, we'd better get a move on." She says as she stuffs the paper into her bag on her hip.

The other two nod and the jump out of sight and run on the rooftops again.


	3. Chapter 2: Academy

_-Chapter 2-_  
**Academy**

Later that day they would go to the academy. As they got ready, they looked at each other and kept thinking the same thing, don't blow our cover.

As they walked out the door and down the street to the academy, they spoke to each other about how the day was going to go, about how their plan was to keep a low profile. Some most of the time, they didn't keep that to the maximum…

The spotted it, the academy was rather small - well - smaller than the ones that they had been to. They walked forward and into the doors of the school. They prayed to themselves that they wouldn't do anything too rash.

****

"Well, today we have to do something a little bit different." Iruka says as he looks at all of his students, besides the blonde that was sitting in front of the room tied up. "We have new students."

Everyone started to talk about them almost instantly. Saying things such as, "what are they going to be like?" or, "how strong do you think they are?"

"Quiet!" Iruka yells - they all are silent. He clears his throat. "I'd like you all to meet one of our new students. Please welcome Miyama Mae."

The leader of the three suddenly appears. Her violet hair fell over her shoulders as she bowed. Her eyes met the classes and they were struck by her grace. The shuriken on her back intimidated the rest of the class, she lightly smiled. But they couldn't see it; she was hidden under a mask.

"Another new student is Miyama Aiko." Iruka says as the second oldest appears before them. Her violet hair fell to the back of her waist and her black and red outfit showed her energetic side.

Choji blushed as chip crumbs fell off of his chin as he stared at her. 'Wow…this girl is pretty! I hope she's on my team…'

Shikamaru looks at Choji and sighs, but he straightens his back to not look like a "slacker".

"And we have Miyama Karena."

The youngest appears; she bends down at first and stand up. Her long violet hair went down to her knees. It was tied at the end with a lilac bow. The samurai sword on her back was long and its metal shined in just the right light.

"Everyone, these are the Miyama sister's. Please treat them with respect." Iruka says with a smile. He puts his hand on Karena's shoulder. She glare's at him, he doesn't seem to notice though. "Why don't you girls find an empty seat to sit in?"

Mae sat in the back next to Ino and Shikamaru, Aiko sat next to Shino and Choji, and Karena sat next to Sakura. Behind her was Sasuke.

Iruka suddenly turns to the blond idiot that was on the ground. "Tomorrow all of your class mates will pass the final and graduate from the ninja academy but the last two times this day came around, you flunked every course you'd taken in the secret arts. So you choose now for all your stupid tricks? You moron!"

"Sir, yes, sir…" The blonde says; he blows off what his teacher had said.

Iruka is furious. In rage, he turns to the rest of the class and says, "Today in class we'll be practicing on our shinobi fighting skills."

"WHAT?!" the class yelled except for the Miyama sisters.

"All you have to do is beat the person that you are up against. I'll come around with a box, and all you have to do is pick a number and the person who has the same number will fight against you. Got it?"

The class sighed in misery.

"Now, will all of you come up here and stand in a straight line?" he asks.

All the students moped their way down to the floor where Iruka was standing. He took a box off the table and brought it around to every student. As all of the students began picking their numbers, the kids asked the previous people what number they got and asked if they would want to trade to fight this person or another person. Some sighed when they found out who they would be fighting.

As it came around, Mae picked her number – five. Aiko had picked three, and Karena picked thirteen. Karena sighed, she was one of the last one if not the last one. She wanted to fight a little bit earlier, she was disappointed.

"Now, all of you have a number. So whoever had the number one come up here," Iruka says as he places the box back onto his desk. Hinata, a shy girl with short blue hair, and Shikamaru, the slacker, came up.

"Now, you two will have to battle each other to see who is better. I will rate you on your skills. Just don't go too overboard. This goes for all of you too!" he shouted to the students. "Now ready, on my signal…begin!"

As he shouts the signal, Shikamaru begins to do a few hand signs.

"The art of me and my shadow!" he says as he kneels down and his shadow suddenly shot out and started heading for Hinata.

Karena looked over and Mae, 'What do you think is going to happen? I never expected to fight someone on the first day!'

'I know; we can't do anything about it though. Please…try to go easy on these people. They're really not that strong…'

'Anyone with eyes could see that, Mae. I'm just a little worried that I might…you know…'

'Don't kill anyone please; we'll be kicked out of the village for sure. As I said, go easy on them.'

Karena looked forward again. Shikamaru had won. They walked back to their places in line, they looked rather shaken up.

"That was very good you two," Iruka says as he writes something on his clipboard.

As he was looking on his clipboard for the next fight, the blonde looks over to Hinata.

"Good job, Hinata!" he whispers. He said it with a dorky grin.

Hinata blushed, "Th-Thank you…Nar-

Naruto was called and he rushed to see who he was going to fight.

Karena looked sighed in her mind; this was the same person who was painting the Hokage faces…what an idiot.

'What do you think this kid is going to end up like?' Karena thought. She looked at his…stance. She didn't even know if she could really call it that…

'Eh, he's probably just some loser who thinks he's all that. No big deal. It's not like he's going to become the strongest ninja alive. We don't really have to worry.' Aiko thinks as she crosses her arms and watches him try and punch the opponent; he misses and ends up on the ground.

'I'm not so sure…I'm mean, we all start out at the bottom and look at how much we've grown. It's been a while but we have gotten so much stronger. This kid could do the same.' Mae thinks as she points out that the blonde finally punched the guy in the face.

"Yes! Direct hit by Uzumaki Naruto!" he cheers to himself in victory. Everyone doesn't seem so impressed. They don't even care. Karena notices.

'You have to feel bad for him…hearing all these people's thoughts is depressing. It…it's almost as if they wish he were dead.' She thinks as Iruka sends him back to his place in line.

"The next battle is number three!" Iruka says as he checks his clipboard again. He smiles as he see's Aiko start to move towards the front.

'Wish me luck!' Aiko thinks as she dances to the place. Her pixie like figure was graceful and elegant, yet somehow she still gave off the vibe of she was going to kick someone in the butt at any moment.

'You don't need any…' Karena thought as she rolled her eyes mentally.

'I know; I just like saying it!' In her thoughts the other two could see her smirking and sticking out her tongue in a childish way.

Karena looked at who Aiko was up against, she didn't look that strong… Her pink Chinese styled shirt was short on the sleeves; it gave her room to move. She had a rather big pocket…it must have been stuffed full of weapons or…anything that she really wanted.

"Do you really want to fight?" Aiko asked tauntingly, the smile on her face could fit the devil himself.

Tenten pulled out a scroll and it summoned a weapon. Her smile was just a devious. "You bet!"

"Begin!" Iruka yelled as he jumped out of the way again.

'You really think that Aiko is going to go easy on her?' Karena thought as she avoided her question away from Aiko's mind.

'Well…I'm not really sure. She could really kill her…I'm not sure if she'll be able to handle herself.' Mae thought as she watched as Aiko pulled out her fans. Oh no…

"Then you've got it!" Aiko yelled as she made a stance with her fans.

"Fan's? That's it?" Tenten laughed.

"Well, these fans will be your doom." Aiko said back, insulted.

'Take it easy, Aiko…' Mae thought as she tried to calm her sister down. She knew that Aiko hated it when she was underestimated.

'I will…sort of.' She thought back.

Aiko ran to Tenten with amazing speed. Tenten was taken back as she suddenly felt a sting on her arm. She fell back clumsily and looked at it. She was bleeding.

"How did you…?" Tenten whispered more to herself than anyone.

Aiko started to perform a few hand signs.

'Easy…' Mae and Karena both thought.

"Twin blade fan destruction jutsu!" Aiko yelled as she jumped in the air and waved her two fans back and forth. Tenten was thrown back against the wall. She coughed and cried out a little in pain when she made the impact. Her back felt as if it was split in two.

"This battle is over!" Iruka yells as he goes to Tenten and looks at her arm. She pulls it away and starts to wrap a bandage around it.

"Good battle, Aiko!" Tenten says as she stands up and puts out her hand.

"Yes, it was a good battle," Aiko shakes her hand and smiles.

Aiko walks back to Karena and Mae's side and folds her hands behind her back, dancing again like an innocent child.

'Don't you think that was a bit much?' Mae asks through her mind. She was a little disappointed, that was too close of a call.

'You told me to go easy on her, so I did.' She replied simply.

'Easy huh?' Karena thinks as she rolls her eyes again.

'Hey, Iruka-sensei wanted to rate us on how strong we are right? So I thought I would give them a little taste.' She shrugs her shoulders in her mind.

'You're taste was more a like a five course meal.'

Aiko shrugs it off, a little bit offended, but she doesn't mind. She smiles secretly.

The battles continued, meanwhile Mae, Aiko, and Karena all rated on how well the battle went on and what the potential was from each student. There wasn't much potential at all…

All of a sudden, Mae was called up. She tilted her head a little and noticed the person who came forth. His aura was dark and cold. She knew almost instantly that he was alone. She walked forward.

"The next battle is between Mae and Sasuke. Let the match begin."

Sasuke had dark raven black hair, his eyes were charcoal black and as cold as ice. He looked at her with a bored look.

"What is your full name?" Mae asked with interest. His face looked…familiar, or at least similar in some particular way.

"Uchiha Sasuke."

The words rang in Mae's head. She smirked underneath her mask. 'This could be my only chance!' She pulled out the shuriken from her back, "Uchiha, eh?"

Sasuke ran at Mae with full speed. He was a little quicker than she thought, but she quickly stepped aside and threw her shuriken at him. Sasuke dodged and leaped into the air before running at her again. He started to do some hand signs.

She recognized them right away. "Grand fire ball jutsu?" she practically laughed at him. "Alright, I'll play along."

She started to do hand signs of her own and she felt chakra rise into the palm of her hand. Her hand glowed with a black color. The middle was red and it was burning like a flame. Karena could tell the smirk she had on underneath her mask.

'Mae! You're supposed to go easy on him!' she thought as she looked as Sasuke's fire ball went soaring at Mae.

'Relax…this is personal.' She thought back as she ran at the ball and thrust her arm out at it. The ball of energy collided with the fire ball and the impact blew her and everyone else backwards. Karena and Aiko quickly recovered and stood up and looked at Mae, their emotionless faces depicting nothing. Although in the inside they were quite worried about their sister.

Mae got up only seconds later, she looked at Sasuke. Her eyebrows furrowed. Mae still was flawless looking. It was as if the impact did not even affect her at all.

Iruka sighed and clutched his head; he had hit it on something. He looked over at Mae. 'She recovered so quickly… It doesn't look like she has a scratch on her!'

As he thought of Mae, he looked at Sasuke who was not getting up.

"This match is done!" he says as she struggles to get up, he felt a little cut on his arm. He walks over to Sasuke to see how he was doing.

Mae walks over to him as well and bends down. She looks at him with impassive eyes.

"You fight well." She says. She looks over at Karena and Aiko; they were showing her the disappointment in their eyes. She looks over at Sasuke again. 'If he can't even scratch me, he won't ever even get close to _him_…'

Mae walked back to her sisters and got mentally scolded by the both of them; more of Aiko than anything.

'How could you do that? You told me to go easy on them and look at what you do!? You almost blow up the school!' Aiko yelled in her mind to Mae.

'Sorry about that…I got a little carried away…' she thought back as she looks at who was up next - some guy with a jumpsuit and another with a dog in his coat.

The match was quick, and Aiko was still criticizing Mae about her fight. There was only match left. Karena was excited, it was finally her turn.

Karena stepped up to the floor and looked at her opponent. Her long blonde hair swayed, it matched her blue eyes perfectly.

"Ino and Karena," Iruka says as he grabs his clipboard from the ground and shakes his head a little. He smiles and looks at both of the girls. "Begin."

Ino immediately starts doing hand signs. Karena narrows her eyes a little bit, recognizing the jutsu right away.

"Mind transfer jutsu?" Karena says as she laughs to herself. It was so weak to her.

"That's right! No one can escape this jutsu!" Ino says with a smile on her lips. She concentrates at Karena and makes an O with her hands and points it at Karena. "Mind transfer jutsu!"

Karena wasn't fazed at all. She rolled her eyes and untied the sword from her back and held it in front of her. As Ino let out her soul, Karena just stood her ground. Ino's spirit came towards her, inching closer and closer. All of a sudden, Ino's spirit was blocked by her sword. Karena deflected her technique upwards, her technique had missed.

Ino's eyes widened, knowing that she couldn't do anything about it now. 'No!'

Karena smirked, 'Yes…'

Ino fell to the ground. Karena sighed.

"I didn't wait for an hour just to lose to some girl her lost her spirit." Karena says as she stabs her sword into the ground and starts to do hand signs. She points to Ino and her body raises up. She was standing on her own. She stood slowly, but surely. She had retrieved her soul for her.

Ino stares at her, her eyes wide. "Why? You could have won!"

"I could have, but I actually wanted to fight." Her face was emotionless. Karena gripped her sword and pulled it out of the cracked floor. Her eyes closed and reopened quickly as she looked at Ino with an icy look, "Prepare yourself!"


	4. Chapter 3: Genin

_-Chapter 3-_  
**Genin**

The fight between Ino and Karena had begun quickly. Ino charged at Karena with full speed, Karena had to give her some credit, she had guts. Ino was trying her best to win.

'I must not lose! Not after she just did that for me. It gives me a second chance! I won't lose to her!' Ino thought to herself.

"It's too late." Karena says as she suddenly appeared behind her and hit the back of her neck with her hand. Ino quickly fell to the ground again. Karena sighed and jumped back, sooner or later she would get back up, and it wouldn't be that difficult for her.

Ino got up slowly; she was close to becoming paralyzed.

Karena smirked at her, "Do you want to see power, Ino?"

Ino looked at her, her eyes wide with fear.

Karena smirked and started to do a dozen hand signs at a lighting fast speed.

"Water dragon missile jutsu!" Karena yelled.

'Karena! You idiot that's too strong for the people here!' Aiko thought quickly to her as she was about to yell, but that would look really bad for them.

'It's too late Aiko…' Karena thought as the dragon sprang from the ground and started to attack Ino. She couldn't move; her fear had paralyzed her.

The dragon hit her head on and she was knocked back against the wall. Everyone had become freighted by her power; she realized this and stopped her attack from going any farther. The water had dropped to the ground and became lifeless.

'I guess I was getting carried away…I can't let that happen again.' She thought to herself as Iruka ran over to her and checked for any serious injury.

Karena walked over as well, she really hit her hard… Bruises were already starting to form, and little cuts from the razor sharp water covered her body in some areas.

Karena sits down next to her and starts to do some hand signs. "I'm sorry Ino…"

Her hands glow a light green color as she places them on Ino's body and starts to heal her rather swiftly. Ino's breathing began to slow down a little bit; Karena sighed, she was helping her. Karena continues with the rest of her body until every part is healed again. The only things that she wasn't really able to heal were the slightly deep bruises.

Ino stands up slowly, some of the girls helping her to her seat. Ino looks over at Karena. "Wow Karena, you're really strong."

Karena looks away and runs to her sisters. They start mentally scolding her about how dangerous that might have been for them. Talk about being kicked out of the village on the first day here.

A lot of the guys came around Karena and her sisters and started to comment on how well they did. Were they all really that stupid? Karena almost killed Ino for goodness sakes! Still, they were stupid in a way; she couldn't really do anything about them… Karena stood on her tippy toes and looked around. She saw the Uchiha surrounded many of the girls. They were all trying to talk to him, saying things of concern and complimenting him on his battle, saying that Mae had just caught him off guard. The thing was; he really wasn't paying attention to them.

"Karena, Aiko, let's go." Mae says as she starts to walk up the stairs to her seat.

Everyone took their seats and started to chat quickly. Karena wasn't really talked to much; she stared out the window that was beside her. Sakura had left her seat to go and talk with the Uchiha, she was obsessive. Karena pondered the possibilities she could have here, but what if they were all because of what she had just done? Would they be afraid of her like the rest of the world was…?

"All right everyone," Iruka said as he quieted them down. "We're also going to be doing the transformation jutsu. Just make a doppelganger that looks like me. I will call your name, so come down and perform the jutsu."

Almost every person groans.

"Alright, first up is Ino."

Ino comes up to the front of the room and makes a single hand sign. The in a puff of smoke she was gone and in her place was Iruka.

Iruka nods his head in approval, he noticed some minor details, but that was about it. He calls the next person, "Sakura."

Sakura came up to the front and transformed into Iruka as well, hers was in better form.

She squeals in delight, knowing that she did better than Ino. She runs up to the Uchiha quickly and starts to compliment herself.

"Sasuke."

He stands up, ignoring her high complements to herself. He stares at the sisters, jolting his eyes back from one girl to the other.

'Something about those three sisters…' he thinks as he passes down and stands in front of the class. He transforms into Iruka with no problem at all and quickly walks back up to his seat.

Iruka sighed, "Naruto, it's your turn."

Naruto adjusts his headband as he heard comments from most of the classmates about that it was his entire fault that they had to do this.

He shrugged them off and got to the bottom of the stairs. He thought of something and quickly smirked.

"Here goes nothing!" Chakra swirls around his body as he begins to transform.

The clouds form around his body as his body is changed, but instead of Iruka, it was a completely naked girl.

Iruka just stares, his hormones soared and it ended up with him having a bloody nose. He was blown backwards.

Karena sighed and looked back out the window. Soon hearing yelling in her ears, she tried to block them out. She closed her eyes and her mind take her somewhere else, this place might not have that much in store for her…if shinobi in training were creating jutsu's like this, what of the rest of them? Were they all so immature?

"Karena, it's your turn."

She turns her head and looks at Iruka bored like. She sighs and stands up and walks to the front of the classroom. She puts her hands together and concentrates the slightest bit. Transformation jutsu's were not the hardest things that she has had to conjure before.

In her place was a perfect replica of Iruka. He was a little bit taken back; this was the third time that he had seen a perfect replication of himself. Mae and Aiko were the other two that were identical to him. He didn't see anything out of place.

"Well, we have a talented one in our academy." Iruka exclaims as he marks it on his clipboard.

Karena walks back to her seat quietly while people began to talk about her. She pushed the thoughts out of her mind, trying to get over the obsessions of the class with her and her sisters.

She sits quietly and is suddenly attacked one of the people sitting next to her; it was the blonde idiot Naruto.

"That was amazing!" he exclaims, "I've never seen anything like that so perfect!"

She looks down and feels a little bit good about herself. She whispers, "Thank you."

They were all dismissed; it was the end of the day. Mae, Aiko and Karena all got together and headed off towards their home.

****

The next day was the final exams. Mae, Aiko and Karena had gotten their hitaiates. They had passed the exam with flying colors. But when they got outside, they all lowered their heads instead of holding them up high.

Everywhere, voices were heard from the parents of the other shinobi that had passed. Saying things like, "Congratulations, I'm so proud of you," or, "Your father is proud."

They stooped out of the crowd of parents and still said nothing about anything. They knew they had no parents, Mae was the closest to age; she was their parents practically.

"They're all so annoying…" Aiko whispers to the two of them as she looks back at them.

"They aren't annoying; they just have parents; that's all." Karena says back, she knew that if she were one of them and one of them were her at this current moment, she would want that person to say the same thing about her. She knew that they weren't exactly grateful to have the parents that they had, they didn't know what it was like, but that couldn't be helped.

Karena looked over; Naruto was sitting on the swing, depressed. Karena sighed, she knew that it wasn't because of the fact that he had failed his exams…it was something else.

"Mae…does Naruto not have any parents either?" she asked her sister before she could leave.

Mae looked back at Naruto with a serious face and peered into his mind, it was full of chaos, but she found the spot of his mind that had his past. He had none, no parents at all through his whole life. Almost exactly like them…

They read her thoughts and looked over at him with a sincere look; they felt only the slightest bad.

"Come on, let's go…" Mae says as she jumps from the sight, she had disappeared from everyone's view.

Aiko follows quickly.

Karena looks back at Naruto one last time before she turns and follows her sisters. Her sympathetic side surprised her, she wasn't normally like this. She shook her head and looked back at the kids with the parents. They were laughing and being congratulated still. She was slightly…jealous was it?

She didn't know, she sighed and disappeared.


	5. Chapter 4: The Nine Tailed Fox

_-Chapter 4-_  
**The Nine Tailed Fox**

Karena threw a kunai at Aiko, even though she quickly dodged it and came up behind Karena, almost hitting her with her fans. The wind blows quickly in her direction but Karena jumps onto a tree. Aiko runs to it and makes an X across the tree with her fans. The tree begins to fall. Karena glares at her sister and grabs her sword that was in the ground. She makes a stance towards Aiko and prepares to strike again.

"Wait!" Mae suddenly yells.

Both of the sisters look up at the oldest and a look of question crosses their faces.

"What's wrong?" Aiko asks, a little out of breath.

"Someone's coming…something bad is about to happen." She says as she disappears, heading off into the forest.

Aiko and Karena look at each other and quickly follow her sister.

As the three sisters continue to travel into the forest even more, they begin to hear faint yelling. What were the people saying? Mae stopped on a tree branch and his herself as she poked her head out of the side of the tree to see who was coming. The presence of the people weren't really hidden that well…

'What do you think it is?' Aiko asked as she poked her head out of another branch.

'I'm not sure…' Mae thought back as she jumped closer to see what was coming.

'I think I know what they're yelling…' Karena thought as she started to jump again as well. She closed her eyes and concentrated the best that she could, sending chakra to her ears to hear better.

"_Na…to…"_

"_Naru…"_

"_Naruto!"_

She figured it out.

"It has something to deal with Naruto." She says quietly as she jumps on another branch.

"Naruto? Why would it have to deal with something like that kid?" Aiko asks, she wasn't that surprised actually… If he got into so much trouble, she was beginning to get used to it now.

"I'm not sure; he might be in trouble though if we don't help him." Karena says as she grabs a hold of another tree branch and swings from it.

"Hold on, they're coming this way!" Mae says as she jumps into the leaves of a tree. Aiko and Karena do the same as they wait for the people to pass.

"Naruto!" Iruka yells.

'What's Iruka doing here?' Aiko asks.

'Most likely looking for Naruto.' Karena thinks as she watches as him and Mizuki pass by.

"Naruto can't open up the secret scroll! He could unleash dangerous amounts of power without doing anything properly."

'Do you think it's that one famous scroll with all of the secret jutsu's on it?' Mae thinks.

'It could be…we should follow.' Karena thinks as she already jumped ahead of them and started to run through the leaves of the branches, making absolutely no sound at all.

The other two follow and stay as quiet as they possible manage, which wasn't that hard to do actually. The other two yelling was a great way so that they could move stealthily.

Karena spots Naruto, Iruka quickly yells at him.

Mae and Aiko also stop as they both peer from the side of the trees that they were in.

'That is the famous scroll! Think of how many amazing jutsu's are in it!' Aiko thought.

'That scroll isn't for the taking. We can't just…kill them here just for some scroll with jutsu's on it that we probably already know.' Karena thinks as she looks back at Naruto and Iruka, Naruto had gotten into a stance and put his hands together in a hand sign.

"Naruto…what's up with that scroll that you're carrying?" Iruka asks; he wanted to be sly about it and gently take it away from him. Karena didn't blame him. She didn't think that Naruto even knew about what this scroll actually was.

"Naruto looks back at the scroll on his back and smiles. "What this? Master Mizuki told me about it. And about this place! He said if I could show you I'd learned the technique in this scroll…you'd let me become a shinobi!" Naruto says. He was absolutely clueless about it.

'Mizuki…' Iruka thought, he had finally understood now.

Iruka glared behind him and suddenly pushed Naruto out of the way. Half a dozen kunai were suddenly thrown at him and he was pegged up against a little shack that was nearby.

"I'm impressed that you figured out where to go. Now I understand!" Iruka says as he takes a kunai out of his shoulder, the pain climaxed when he pulled it out, but it felt better after.

Mizuki scoffed and looked at Naruto. "The scroll, Naruto, give it to me."

Naruto was panicking. "Dude! I mean, come on! What is this!?" he had no idea what to do.

Iruka pulls out another kunai. "Don't let him have it, Naruto! Protect that scroll with your life!" Naruto looks at Iruka, but suddenly snaps his head back to Mizuki. Iruka continued. "It's more dangerous that you can imagine! It holds the record of a completely forbidden art! Mizuki used you because he wants it for himself!"

Naruto begins to shake as he slowly stands up.

"Naruto, even if you've read it, it will still be meaningless! I can show you what it means!" Mizuki says as he puts out his hand, temptation reeled around his smile.

Iruka's eyes widen in shock in knowledge of what Mizuki was going to say. "Shut up, you fool!"

"You know what _really_ happened in the incident where the fox demon was sealed up again twelve years ago, don't you?" Mizuki asked, his voice was taunting now.

'What is he talking about?' Aiko asks; she was interested in this. Even if it was going to end up if someone was killed, she was still excited for this.

'You know, right Karena?' Mae asks, she knew what he was talking about.

'Is that guy completely idiotic? He must have lost his mind if he's going to tell Naruto what's been inside him all along…' Karena thinks back, she was shaking, knowing that fear was about to take over Naruto's life completely. 'Should we help?'

'No…this could be promising…' Mae thinks.

'But!'

'No…just wait.'

She sighs and looks over to where Naruto and the other three were.

"What was that decree? What?" Naruto asks, his eyes were wide. Even though he had no idea what was happening, everything about his life was beginning to piece together. Why he was all alone all the time…why everyone hated him…everything.

"That no one must ever tell you…what you really are…is the Demon Fox!" Mizuki smirks.

'I want to punch that smirk off his face…' Karena thinks as she takes a silent step forward.

'Don't do anything yet…just wait…' Mae thinks, trying to calm her sister down.

"You are the Nine Tailed Fox spirit that destroyed the village!"

Karena grabbed a tree branch and gripped it hard. The tree branch broke in half within a second. She caught the pieces quickly so that it wouldn't make any noise, but she kept watching what Mizuki was doing to Naruto.

'Mae…this is agony. How can he treat a child this way? It's torture!' Karena thinks as she looks over at Mae. 'How can we just stand here like this and not do anything about it?'

'Karena, calm down. Don't worry; it's not our place to do anything rash. We don't want to look bad here. We don't want to get out of hand and kill anyone. That would be horrible. We haven't even been here for a day.'

'That may be the case…but…it would be for a good cause wouldn't it?' Even Aiko agreed with Karena.

'Just wait…' Mae thought.

'What are you thinking Mae…?' Karena thought to herself, she made sure that her sisters wouldn't hear her thoughts. She looks down and her eyes widen the slightest when she sees Iruka over Naruto, protecting him from the shuriken that was now in his back. She caught of what Iruka was saying to him.

"I know that, Naruto. I was so hard on you, yelling, scolding…It must have hurt." Iruka looked at him, tears running down his face. "Forgive me. If I'd been a better teacher, a better self, maybe neither of us would have come to this."

Naruto's face was surprised; he didn't know that this was what his teacher was thinking this entire time. Naruto quickly gets out from underneath Iruka and runs away.

'We have to follow him! I'm telling you this now, Mae. I'm not letting him get hurt just because we weren't there to help.' Aiko thought as she started to follow Naruto secretly.

'Aiko, you don't even know who this kid. How come you're so desperate to help him?' Mae thought as she followed her sister.

'I agree completely with Karena, it's not right just to stand and watch. And how come you're…not interested to fight? This isn't like you.' Aiko thought back as she heard Naruto and the other two. She quickly started to close in.

Mae didn't answer her at all; she just followed without a whisper.

Karena sniffed, the smell of blood was starting to make the air heavy. She followed the trail swiftly; she didn't want to miss this - one, because she didn't want someone to be killed. That would be horrible on their sake. And two, because Naruto's life was more important than some other peoples, just by a look she knew that. He seemed to be the type of person that would achieve many great things in the future. She just had this…hunch, in a way, that he was something that more than ordinary. And it wasn't the fact that he was the Nine Tailed Fox.

Karena stopped in a tree as she watched Iruka fly back. She looked over, Naruto had hit him?

"Y-You…what's wrong, Naruto?" Iruka said. But it wasn't him, he suddenly changed into Mizuki. It was a transformation technique. The look in his eyes would give any child nightmares for weeks on end. "How did you know I wasn't Iruka?"

Naruto just smirked.

'I wonder where the real Naruto is…' Aiko thought.

Naruto was surrounded by smoke and also transformed into someone else – Iruka.

"Because _I_ am!" he says. He leaned up against a tree and put his arm across his knee. He was tired.

Mizuki stood up and smirked. "I see…"

Karena looked over her shoulder; she saw Naruto hiding behind a nearby tree, listening to what the two were saying. The scroll in his hand was clutched tightly against him.

'Mae, what do you think is going to happen?' Aiko asked. Her thoughts were excited. Her blood was boiling from the words Mizuki said, and she was eager to fight him. 'Do you think we can interfere?'

'You know we can't,' she replied coldly. Her voice was stern again and she glared at Aiko. Aiko just smiled, she was used to the hard glares Mae gave her constantly.

'I still don't see why…' Aiko says as she crosses her arms across her chest and continues to watch Iruka and Mizuki.

Karena's leans up against a tree and watches as Mizuki takes out another demon wind shuriken and starts spinning around his finger. It almost looked like an illusion by going so fast. Mizuki starts to run at Iruka.

'Mae!' Aiko thought as she took a step forward, despite her sister's wishes, she wanted to go and help. For the strangest reason too, she had no idea why.

Karena pressed her luck and waited patiently for what was to happen. Her eyebrow lifted slightly when she saw Naruto punch Mizuki in the face. The shuriken was sent flying back somewhere unknown.

Karena heard a dangerous threat come from Naruto's voice.

"If you lay a hand on Master Iruka…_I'll kill you_." Naruto growled at him. His eyes were covered with shadows; Karena wouldn't be surprised if his eyes were red with blind fury.

'You really think that Naruto was planning this all out? Or does he just go along with the flow?' Aiko thinks as she puts a hand on her hip. 'He's got this in the bag.'

'You know you shouldn't rush to conclusions,' Mae warned her.

'You're saying he'll lose?' her voice hinted a challenge.

'No, but I'm not saying that he will succeed. I don't have that much hope for him.'

'Harsh…' Aiko laughs contently. She found laughter in all of Mae's cruel, harsh words. It was odd in a way for them to be even related, there was such a difference in personality that they clashed so much you could almost see sparks flying from them.

The three watch in sudden amazement as Naruto suddenly creates doppelgangers of himself. These were different though, these were _real_, flesh and blood doppelgangers.

'Wow?! The little runt has some pretty cool moves!' Aiko thinks as she sits on the tree; her perfect sense of balance came in handy at times like this when she became lazy.

All one thousand clones of Naruto jump on Mizuki and punch, kick, pull, tear, anything sort of brutal attack they could land on him. And, it was never-ending. It was at least till the break of dawn that they fight finally ended. Karena looked towards the sun, the feeling of warmth filled her body, a regular heat energy, it was almost an empty feeling.

The three of them watched as Naruto had Iruka tie on his own forehead on Naruto's head. It was a sign of recognition, of kindness, of passing. To Naruto, it meant everything.

Naruto jumped on Iruka, despite his injured self he found the strength to hug him back. It was a heartfelt moment.

Then why did the three girls not feel the warmth through their bodies like the two did? It wasn't because they weren't the ones receiving it, was it the fact that at the truthful aspect of it, they really didn't care?

Still, they felt some kind of respect towards Naruto, they wouldn't deny that.

"Well, you were right Mae. This is promising." Aiko's admit to defeat was priceless.

The three jumped from the tree, they had disappeared. Leaping through the trees and heading home back to the village waiting for the day to start.


	6. Chapter 5: A Genin's squad

Chapter 5

A Genin's squad

The next day

"Alright, get up." Mae said to Aiko as Aiko tried to push Mae away.

"Well then I guess you are going to miss the first day of class, as a Genin."

Karena said.

Aiko sprang up as she heard this. "Let's go!" Aiko said pulling her sisters out of her room.

'Aiko never ceases to amaze me.' Karena thought to herself, so that Aiko could not hear.

'Here it is - our new beginning.' Karena thought. "Let's go."

When they walked in all of the people in the room just stared, then everybody started to say hello to them.

"Hi Mae, Aiko and Karena, I knew you three would make it. You guys are so good!" said a girl in a pink shirt with two buns on her head.

"Tenten." Aiko said. "Hi!"

Aiko ran over to Tenten to greet her as well.

Naruto was already seated. Mae just looked around, and then sat down at an empty table.

Karena looked at her oldest sister, "Hm." Karena decided to sit by Naruto.

"So Naruto, you've become a Genin." Karena said with an angelic voice.

Naruto looked right at her, he blushed, but then tried to hide it by shouting, "Yep! I am a ninja!" he yelled putting his arms in the air, "I knew that you would become a Genin, you're strong, have excellent kunoichi skills, and you're pretty!" Naruto added.

Karena just stared at him. 'Well great.' Karena thought.

Just then a boy with raven black hair opened the door, "Sasuke!" All the girls shouted except for Mae, Karena , Aiko, and Hinata. All the girls found a seat to sit in, and made sure that there was an empty space next to them. Sasuke just walked past them all. Then he spotted Mae and Karena. He spotted Mae sitting next to Shino and Kiba who were blushing. Then he spotted Aiko next to Choji and Tenten, then Karena next to Naruto. Sakura and Ino were sitting a seat apart from each other.

"Hey Sasuke, come sit over here!" yelled Ino and Sakura. Sasuke paid no attention to them. He looked at Karena, she was sitting and her hands folded with her head on top of them. 'She's different. I guess I'll sit by her.'

'Oh no, he's coming to sit next to me. Great...This is not good.' Karena thought.

Karena looked at Mae who was looking at her, Karena then looked at Aiko who was smiling at her, 'Go for it!' Aiko thought. Sasuke then turned to sit by Karena. When he sat down, Karena got up, "Well Naruto, congratulations on becoming a Genin, as to you too Sasuke..." Karena said as she leaped over the table with elegance.

'She is different...'

Sakura then darted toward the seat.

"Hi Sasuke." she said smiling.

Sakura's reply was a "Hn." from Sasuke.

A few minutes after Karena found a new seat, next to Neji and Lee, Iruka came in.

"Well everybody we have decided to put you all in groups of 3. Except for three groups, they will have 4." The squads were named off and Mae ended up being paired with Hinata, Kiba, and Shino. Aiko is with Ino, Choji, and Shikamaru. And Karena was in the squad as Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke.

"All right, now all of you will go to your places to meet your new teacher." Iruka said after he sorted out who was going to be on which team.

'Great. I'm with the slacker and the pigs. At least you get a really cute one Karena.' Aiko thought sending her thoughts to Karena.

'I wouldn't count on that, Aiko.' Karena thought.

"Hey Sasuke, since we are on the same team I thought that we could have lunch together!" Sakura said to Sasuke as he was coming down the road.

"No." He said bluntly to her. Sakura was taken back the just looked down.

"Hey Sakura, since were on the same team, I thought that we could have lunch and get to know each other better." Naruto said chasing after Sakura.

"In your dreams Naruto..." Sakura said bluntly to him.

As Sasuke was walking down the road he passed Karena and Mae. Aiko was at the buffet with her new teacher Asuma. Mae was walking down to the park to meet her new teacher, and Karena was going to the school.

Naruto spotted Karena and yelled, "Hi Karena! Will you come have lunch with me?" Naruto asked loudly.

Karena just sighed. Mae looked at her, "I'll catch you up later."

Then Mae jumped and was gone.

Naruto came running over, "So will you? I already asked Sakura and she said no, and I don't want to have lunch with him, and I don't want to eat lunch alone."

Naruto said looking at her.

Karena sighed, "Alright lets go." Karena said at last.

Naruto had a big grin on his face. "Alright! Will you treat me to ramen?" Naruto kept on asking Karena as they walked toward the ramen bar.

'Naruto keeps babbling.' Karena thought.

As they were walking past Sasuke and Sakura, Sakura looked at Karena in surprise, and Sasuke was also surprised as well.

'Hm.' Sasuke thought. Karena stopped. Naruto was confused.

"Hey Naruto, can we have lunch another time?" Karena asked giving him some coins. "Go buy yourself some okay."

Karena handed him the money and he took off.

'What does she want? I'll pound her if she touches or even gets close to my Sasuke! CHA!' Inner Sakura thought.

"Are you really, Sakura?" Karena said turning towards her. "Are you really going to pound me?"

'What how did she do that? She can't read my mind!' Sakura thought.

Sasuke just stared at Sakura for a moment then at Karena.

"Don't waste your time, you won't be able to pound me, just for you I won't go near him, alright." Karena said turning and walking towards the school.

Sakura was shocked. Sasuke was as well but didn't show it.

'How did she do that?' Sasuke thought. As he watched Karena walk towards the school, he started walking to the school as well.

"Sasuke, wait up!" Sakura said running after him.

Sasuke just ignored her.

Karena was inside the classroom waiting.

"I wonder who are teacher is going to be." Karena said aloud.

Just then a puff of smoke appeared in front of her, it was a woman with purple hair in a ponytail.

"Lord Hokage would like to see you." She said.

Then she did a hand sign and puffed away again.

'I wonder what he wants.' Karena thought.

Karena did a few hand signs as well and went to the Hokage's office.

When Karena got there Mae and Aiko were there as well.

"Thank you for coming." The Hokage said. "I asked for you three to come here today because I have something to tell you." He continued. He paused for a moment then said, "You three are now Jonin."

Mae, Aiko, and Karena were surprised.

"Why? We just became Genin!" Aiko exclaimed.

"Because Iruka told me what you did the other day to become Genin. Aiko you used a series of wind techniques that are a Jonin level. Mae you used a powerful jutsu that created an explosion, and Karena used a secret jutsu only a Jonin could handle, you also did a soul retrieval jutsu that on medical specialist know. You also healed Ino from top to bottom. You three also showed incredible speed and strategies." Hokage said.

"That still does not mean that we can become Jonin." Aiko said.

"Well then let's test you out." The Hokage pointed at two men and a woman. "You three will battle these three. Only one of you at a time though. Mae you go fist since you're the oldest." Hokage said.

A man stepped up; the skin on his face was pulled so he had a scar on his nose. "Begin."

The man used incredible speed, he ran towards Mae. Mae just looked at him while he was charging. She took out a kunai and threw it at him carelessly, he dodged it losing speed, 'that's what I wanted you to do'. Mae thought. She jumped up in the air and pulled her demon wind shuriken out. She threw it at him and he dodged it, while he did this, she came down and hit him on the back with her foot, "Barrage of the rose!" Mae yelled.

The man went flying down, when he did the floor cracked. He fell and he didn't get up. Karena came over and put her hand on his heart, a green glow emitted.

"That was a skill of a Jonin." The Hokage said, "Alright Aiko your turn."

Aiko stepped up when they cleared the man from the floor. Aiko stepped up and so did a man with bushy brows.

"You must be Tentens teacher, Gai-sensei." Aiko said.

"Right you are." Gai said.

"Begin." Gai ran toward Aiko with super-human speed.

'I can't dodge this. So, I'll blow him away.' Aiko thought.

Aiko took out two fans then jumped in the air, "Raining needles!" Aiko shouted as millions of needles appeared and flew down at Gai. Aiko then used her speed to get behind Gai and stuck an acupuncture needle in his throat, then disappeared again at the top and blew the needles down ward. The needle's hit him. He wasn't hurt badly though. Aiko didn't use her full power to hit him.

"Another job well done - another Jonin, and lastly, Karena." The Hokage said.

Karena stepped up, as well as a woman with purple hair in a ponytail.

"My name is Anko." She said.

"Begin." said the Hokage.

Anko threw some kunai at Karena. Karena just side stepped with her eyes closed.

Anko put her arm out in front of her and said, "Striking shadow snake!" She said.

Mae, Aiko and Karena looked up as she said this.

'Where have I heard that before?' Karena thought.

"Okay Mae, the way to evade the 'striking shadow snake jutsu' is to grab the snakes when they are coming toward you and throw the snakes in the air. The person will go with it."

'I heard that before when Mae was training, but where?'

As the snakes were about to hit Karena, she side stepped and grabbed the 4 snake necks and swung them up in the air, Anko followed.

'What!? No one has ever blocked against this jutsu before! How did she know what to do?'

Anko hit the ceiling and started to come back down.

Karena did a few hands signs and said, "Fire dragon missile jutsu!"

A huge flaming dragon burst through the ground, it went towards Anko. It hit her directly. Anko fell to the floor as the dragon faded away. Karena came over to heal her.

"Very impressive, you see, you just beat three elite Jonin. You are now all Jonin. But you can still go to missions with the squad you were assigned to. You are dismissed." The Hokage said.

"Man, where is our new sensei!" Naruto said.

Sasuke was sitting down at a desk, Sakura was standing.

Naruto decided to plat a little trick.

"Naruto I don't think that an elite Jonin is going to fall for that old trick." Sakura said while Naruto was putting an eraser at the top of the door. Then Naruto ran away from the door giggling to himself.

"Naruto and your stupid tricks!"

"It's what he gets for making us wait." Naruto said.

"Grow up. I want no part in it." Sakura said. 'Stuff like this is the best!! Hee Hee!' Inner Sakura thought to herself.

"Hmph. No way could a superior shinobi be caught by such a simple booby trap!" Sasuke said. Then the door started to open, in came a girl who was about 12 with long, silky violet hair.

"Oh no! Karena look-" Naruto said while she was coming in. She put her hand up and it caught the eraser, before it hit her.

"Listen, Naruto, don't do that to your teacher, especially when you are about to meet the person." Karena said dropping the eraser.

"Wait a minute! Are you are new teacher?" Naruto said with a grin on his face.

"No. He is." Karena said as she stepped out of the way to let a man in. He had silver hair with a mask covering half of his face except for his eyes. But one of his eyes was covered up by his hitai-ate.

"Thank you, Karena." said the man. Karena just walked away to a corner by the door, folding her arms across her chest.

'Hm...I'll have to keep an eye on her'. The man thought.


	7. Chapter 6: Dreams, hobbies, ambitions

Chapter 6

Dreams, hobbies, ambition, things like that

"Man it should have been that man with the weird haircut!" Naruto said.

"I'm sorry sensei. I tried to stop him, but Naruto..." Sakura said. 'See him up and knock him down! That should have been the man!' Inner Sakura thought.

'So this is our superior shinobi leader? He looks completely worthless!' Sasuke thought.

"Hmm... How shall I put this? Based on my first impression, I'd have to say... I hate you!!" The man said to the team.

* * * * * * *

"Now I would like you all to tell us about yourselves." The man said.

"Like what?" Sakura asked.

"...You know the usual. Your favorite thing...what you hate the most...Dreams, Hobbies, Ambitions, things like that." The man said.

"Help us out here coach. You go first. Show us how it's done." Naruto said.

"That's right...after all; you are a complete stranger to us." Sakura nodded, agreeing with Naruto.

"Oh...Me? My name is Hatake Kakashi. I'm the kind of person who doesn't feel like talking about his likes and dislikes. My dreams for the future are none of your business...But anyway, I have lots of hobbies..." Kakashi said.

"Well he said a lot." Naruto said to Sakura.

"But all we really know is his name." Sakura said.

"Now it's your turn, starting with you on the right." Kakashi said.

"Alright, my name is Uzumaki Naruto! What I like best is a cup of instant ramen! What I like even better is when Iruka-sensei treats me to ramen. What I hate is the three minute wait after I pour in the boiling water. My dream is to one day..." Naruto said.

'He appears to have nothing more on his mind than ramen...' Kakashi thought.

"...Is to become a better shinobi than Lord Hokage himself!!" Naruto said.

"And then all of the villagers will have to acknowledge my existence at last!" Naruto said.

Kakashi looked up at Naruto, 'Well hasn't he turned out interesting...?' He thought.

"My hobbies are pranks and practical jokes, I guess." He said finishing.

"I see. NEXT!" Kakashi said pointing at Sasuke.

"My name is Uchiha Sasuke. There are plenty of things I hate, but I don't see that it matters since there if almost nothing I do like. It seem pointless to talk about dreams, it's just a word. But what I do have is determination. I plan to restore my clan and there's someone I have sworn..." Sasuke said pausing. "...To kill." Sasuke said icily.

Naruto, Sakura, and Kakashi all looked at him; Karena just looked the other way.

'He's so hot!' Sakura thought.

'Sure hope it's not me...' Naruto thought as a bead of sweat went down his face.

'I suspected as much.' Kakashi thought.

"Hm..." Karena said. 'If he can't even lay a scratch on Mae, then he won't even be able to be a mile away from Itachi.' Karena thought.

"Next: the young lady with the pink hair." Kakashi said.

"I am Haruno Sakura. My favorite thing is...well it's not a thing, it's a person. A boy...and that boy is..." Sakura said looking at Sasuke, blushing. "Uh...let's move on to my dream." She said. Then she turned a bright shade of red, red enough to match her dress.

Kakashi and Karena looked at her.

"I hate...Naruto!" She said with ease.

Naruto jaw dropped. "What!?" he said.

"My hobbies are..." She continued saying.

'It sounds as though young girls are only interested in boys than Ninjutsu'. Kakashi thought.

"And lastly the other young lady..." Kakashi said.

"My name is Miyama Karena. I don't have a favorite thing, I like to train, my hobbies you don't need to know, I hate people who don't show their feelings and try to act who their not, my dream is to..." Karena said pausing at the last statement. "...Is for you not to know." Karena said finishing.

'Well this girl is different from Sakura. She doesn't droll over boys'. Kakashi thought.

"Enough. I believe we all understand each other. Formal training begins tomorrow." He said.

"Yes sir!" Naruto said while holding his hand to his head like he was saluting. "What will our duties be? Our first real shinobi mission!" Naruto said.

"Our first project involves only the members of this squad." Kakashi said.

"What is it? WHAT?" Naruto said.

"Survival exercises." Kakashi said.

"Survival exercises?" Naruto said confused.

"But why would that be a mission? Our school days were full of survival training." Sakura said.

Sasuke and Karena kept silent.

"But you will have to survive, against me. It won't be your typical practice." He said.

"Well then what kind of practice will it be?" Naruto asked.

Kakashi started laughing. Sasuke and Karena just stared at him.

"What are you laughing about?" Sakura asked.

"Oh, nothing! It's just that, if I told you, you'd chicken out." he said.

"Chicken out? Why" Naruto asked.

"Because of the 30 members of your graduating class, only 12 will actually be accepted as junior level shinobi. The other 18 must go back for training. The test we are about to perform has a 66% rate of your failure."

Naruto was wide mouthed, Sakura gulped, Sasuke just had a bead of sweat role down his face and Karena just looked at Kakashi.

"See? You're chickening out already. Ha, ha, ha!"

"That sucks!!" Naruto said, "We have been through hell! What about our graduation test?" He asked.

"Oh! We wanted to eliminate all the hopeless cases from your ranks; the ones who are left are the only students who show true potential." Kakashi said. "In any event, we'll meet tomorrow at the training grounds in the morning so that I can evaluate each of your skills and weaknesses. Bring all of your ninja tools and weapons. And don't have breakfast before hand, unless you enjoy throwing up." He added.

Naruto was shaking, 'No way will I let this set me back. I'll kick master Kakashi's butt! Then I'll get some respect! Yeah!' thought Naruto.

"The details of your assignment are here in this handout memorize it, and don't be late!" He said while handing out the papers to the four.

"Throw up? How hard is this exercise going to be?!" Sakura said. 'I can't fail it! This is like a test of my love!! I can't fail or I will be leaving Sasuke behind!' Sakura thought while gripping the paper.

Sasuke just crumpled it up.

Naruto was looking at the paper with his head five centimeters away.

"Aww man! It's all in Kanji!" Naruto said aloud.

'Naruto can't read kanji?' Karena thought. Karena looked at the paper, looking at all of the things not to do and the things to do.

"Hm." Karena thought, 'this is too simple. He wants us to do something together.' Karena thought.

Naruto was up till late last night training for this. 'If master Kakashi comes at me from the front I'll parry like so! Hold onto his sleeve and punch him there! But then he'll try to swipe me with his right leg, and that's when I'll kick him in the balls!' Naruto thought while punching a bag shaped like Kakashi. All night Naruto was practicing diligently, pummeling an effort of his teacher.

* * * * * * *

"So Karena, Kakashi wants you to do the bell practice?" Aiko asked while she was eating a dumpling.

"I suppose, guessing what he put on here. He told us not to eat and get up in the morning at 5 and to bring all of our ninja supplies." Karena said.

"Well Asuma-sensei said that we have to face each other, to see who is stronger. Whoever wins gets a treat to a BBQ buffet." Aiko said while drooling at the word treat, BBQ and buffet.

"Aiko, why do like to eat so much?" asked Mae.

"I don't know." Aiko said looking at her body. Her body was slender and was a curvy figure. "I don't look fat do I?" Aiko asked.

"Anyways, what do you have to do Mae?" Karena asked trying to ignore Aiko who was looking at herself in a mirror.

"Well Kurenai-sensei told us to show us our best Genjutsu skills. We will be rated on how our chakra and seals are."

"This shouldn't be too much of a problem should it?" Aiko asked.

"No, were Jonin, remember?" Mae said smiling.

"That's right." said a voice that was not either of the girls. Anko appeared in the room with a puff of smoke.

"Jonin meeting, now..." Then she left. Mae, Aiko and Karena looked at each other, then nodded and performed a hand seal and they were off.


	8. Chapter 7: Waiting for the teacher

Chapter 7

Waiting for the teacher

"So you all have been assigned with different students." Lord Hokage said. "Which means each of you will have to watch what your students need to work on and what they don't. Do this and then decide on what to teach and give them."

Just then Kakashi appeared in the room.

"Oh, Kakashi." the Hokage said as seeing his arrival.

'He's always late,' thought the Hokage. "Well then, since you all know what to do, go ahead and do what you are going to do with your students." The Hokage said. "Kakashi you stay here. I'll need to repeat everything." The Hokage said.

Kakashi did not notice Mae, Aiko and Karena. So they all just puffed away.

Mae and Aiko decided to go to their teachers place, but Karena stayed home and made breakfast for herself. As soon as she was done, she packed her things and did a hand sign and was gone.

Sakura, Sasuke and Naruto were all waiting in a triangular form. Then Karena appeared in the middle. Sakura and Naruto were shocked. Sasuke pulled out a kunai and swung it at the figure not knowing who it was. Karena grabbed his wrist before he did anything. As the smoke went away, Sakura, Naruto and Sasuke all calmed down.

"You scared me!" Sakura said.

"Don't scare us like that!" Naruto said.

Sasuke just looked down, "Don't always be the first one to strike. You have no idea who you will be dealing with. You don't know the person's powers skills. So attack second." Karena said.

She then let go of Sasuke's' wrist. Sasuke looked ashamed but surprised at the same time. Naruto and Sakura sat down on the ground, waiting. Karena stepped out of the triangle and started walking away.

"Hey where are you going?" Sakura said as she spotted Karena walking away.

"I'm just taking a nap." Karena replied sitting down by a tree. "You won't be expecting him for another hour or so." Karena said while closing her eyes.

"Well I bet that he'll be here any minute." Naruto said.

"Hm, well it's your wait." Karena said.

Sasuke looked at her, surprised that she was going to fall asleep. Sasuke jumped and was out of sight.

"Sasuke where did you go?" Sakura cried out when she realized that he was gone.

"Relax Sakura." Sasuke said. Sakura turned around finding him up in the tree that Karena was lying against. "She's probably right, it's already 7 in the morning and we still haven't seen him." Sasuke took off his backpack and laid it against a branch for him to use a pillow.

Sakura just sat there looking at Sasuke, and then she looked at Karena.

'What does he want with her?' Sakura thought as she glared at Karena. 'I'll find out what Sasuke thinks of you and turn him against you! CHA!' Inner Sakura thought.

Karena wasn't asleep yet. She heard everything what Sasuke and Sakura said, including Inner Sakura.

'I don't know Sakura. I don't know.'

Two hours passed and Kakashi still had not showed up yet. Karena woke up to hear the wind blowing against the grass.

'It's so peaceful here. I like it here.' Karena thought as she got up.

"Sasuke you up?" Karena said aloud. Karena heard no answer. Karena sighed and jumped up in the tree. She saw Sasuke sleeping.

Karena shook his hand, "Hey Sasuke wake up. It's almost time." She said.

Sasuke woke up. He squinted his eyes to the light.

"Sasuke." said a shadow that was over him. The light showed the body form, but not the face. He couldn't tell who it was. He got up to look around, and then he saw that it was Karena.

"Let's go." Karena said while leaping off of the tree. Sasuke followed shortly. Karena was by Naruto and Sakura, who were trying to talk to her. Karena looked away from them. When Sasuke leaped out of the tree as well, Sakura noticed immediately.

"Sasuke your okay!" Sakura exclaimed. He paid no attention to her. He kept his eyes on Karena.

After five minutes of waiting, Kakashi appeared, "Good morning class."

"YOU'RE LATE!!" Sakura and Naruto yelled while pointing fingers at him.

"A black cat crossed my path and I had to go the longer way." he said.

"LIAR!" they yelled.

"*Sigh* Well let's begin."

He said as he put a clock on a stump, then pressing a button on the top. Sakura, Naruto, and Sasuke were all confused.

"I have here three small bells. Your challenge is to steal these from me before the timer sounds." He said.

'Just as I thought'. Karena thought.

"Anyone who fails...doesn't get lunch, instead, you will be tied to those tree stumps, so that I can eat your lunch in front of you.

'So that's why he didn't want us to eat breakfast!' Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke thought.

"All you need to do is just get one bell, apiece." he said.

"Wait a minute! There are only three bells, and four of us!" Sakura said.

"That's right Sakura; one of you is on your way back to school, and disgrace."

Sakura, Naruto and Sasuke all gulped.

"You may use your shuriken, if you choose. Attack as though you mean to kill or you'll never have a chance." Kakashi said.

"But...That's so dangerous!" Sakura said.

"You had to have Karena go in first! I bet that the eraser would have hit you if she wasn't there!" Naruto said laughing.

"Only the weak speak loudly." Kakashi said. "Now let's forget the dunce and we'll start on my signal!" Kakashi said happily.

Naruto's brain kept playing the word in his head again and again, 'Dunce. Dunce, dunce, dunce, dunce, dunce...'

"ARRGH!" Naruto yelled angrily. Naruto reached for a kunai and spun it around on his finger.

"I'm gonna crush you!" Naruto said.

As he was about to run at Kakashi, Karena grabbed his wrist.

"Don't Naruto! He is an elite Jonin! You are only a Genin! Do you really think that you have a chance of beating him?" Karena scolded.

Naruto struggled to get free, but Karena's' grip was too strong. Naruto gave up, Karena let go of his hand. Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke, and even Kakashi were surprised.

'Wow! I didn't even see her move!' Sakura thought.

'How did she...' Naruto thought.

'Quick reflexes, very sharp movements, very interesting.' Kakashi thought.

Sasuke stood their, surprised at what just happened.

"I didn't say go Naruto." Kakashi said. "But at least you struck to kill. So, it seems you've begun to respect me. Heh heh, maybe, just maybe...I'm starting to like you four. And now ready...set...go!" Kakashi said.

All four of them disappeared, leaping to different places.


	9. Chapter 8: The test of teamwork

Chapter 8

The test of teamwork

A while had passed and team 7 hid among the trees.

"Hm...Well at least they have the idea. The basis of all shinobi arts if to become invisible, eradicate yourself." Kakashi said aloud.

'All four of them are hidden well.' Kakashi thought.

Sasuke was hiding in a tree, Sakura was hiding under a bush below Sasuke, and Karena used an invisibility jutsu. Karena was actually standing a few feet in front of Kakashi, but Kakashi did not notice that she was there.

"It's time for the match to begin!" Naruto said while standing a few meters away from Kakashi. "Let's make it a real match, worthy of the greatest warriors!" Naruto said.

"You may be thinking of the wrong match." Kakashi said.

'That fool!' Sasuke thought.

"The only wrong thing here is your hairstyle!" Naruto said while charging at Kakashi. Kakashi just looked at Naruto then stuck his hand in a pouch by his thigh.

Naruto stopped, "Uh-oh."

"Let me teach you your first Ninjutsu skill! The art of the trained body." Kakashi said.

Kakashi was pulling out something.

'The trained body? Isn't that like hand-to-hand combat?' Naruto thought. 'Then why is he going for a weapon?'

Kakashi then pulled out a book. Naruto was confused.

"Oh is something wrong? I thought you were coming for me." Kakashi said while reading his very favorite book, make-out paradise.

Naruto was confused.

"Of course, it's a book that I've been dying to find out how it ends. Carry on...It shouldn't make much of a difference in the outcome, considering who I'm up against."

Naruto looked at him, "Alright! How 'bout this!" he yelled as he charged at Kakashi.

Naruto started to kick. Kakashi simply ducked.

Naruto turned around and started at him again, "CHARGE! All right! That's it!"

Kakashi simply side stepped and then crouched down.

"What the?" Naruto said. While his hand still in a punch position.

"Showing your back so many times of very poor Ninjutsu...Dunce..." Kakashi said while making a sign.

"Huh? Oh no! He can't be using his hands to make the sign of the tiger! He can't! It's much too advanced a technique to use against Naruto!" Karena said quietly.

'Now he's making the sign of the flames. The teacher wasn't just running around Sasuke.

"Naruto get out of there! You'll be killed!" Sakura yelled.

"What?" Naruto said starting to turn around.

"Too late..." Kakashi said.

Naruto gasped as he turned around to see Kakashi heading for Naruto.

'Oh no! I'm dead!' Naruto thought.

Just then as Kakashi was about to strike something made him stop.

"What?" Kakashi said as he found a girl standing in front of him grasping his two hands.

'Karena.' Kakashi thought.

"Heh, heh...You won't hurt my comrade." Karena said as she threw Kakashi upwards.

Karena also jumped up into the air. Just then when she also jumped, black smoke came out of her back. Suddenly Kakashi was surrounded by evil looking creatures.

"Welcome to the land of the dead, where people come here in a cruel way." Karena said while Kakashi was looking around for her.

Suddenly, snake like creatures started to form around Kakashis' body. Then he started to fall towards a humongous spider that was waiting for him with its mouth open. Then he stopped just before he was about to fall into the spiders mouth, Karena jumped out of it grasping Kakashi by the neck.

"Breathing like that won't do you any good." Karena said while Kakashi was trying to get free from her.

"It won't do you any good." Karena said while going toward Kakashi belt grabbing all of the bells.

"Bye..." Karena said while going back into the spiders' mouth and disappearing.

The snakes around Kakashi went away and the black smoke went along with it. Kakashi was lying on the ground when it all went away.

"Master Kakashi!" Sakura exclaimed as she came out of her hiding place. As she was running toward him, Karena appeared in front of him. She bent down and placed her hand on his chest and a green glow emitted. Kakashi started to get back up and Karena disappeared again.

"Sakura get back here!" Karena yelled quietly to Sakura motioning her to get behind the bush again. Sakura followed her instructions. Sakura came behind the bush again.

"What did you do to him?" Sakura asked.

"I didn't hurt him that much, he just passed out." Karena said while giving her a bell.

"Here, I'll be right back." Karena said while doing a hand sign.

"Naruto..." Karena whispered to Naruto as she appeared next to him.

"Take this." Karena said while giving him a bell.

"What? Thanks!" Naruto said while giving Karena a hug. Karena quickly pushed him away then was gone.

Karena then appeared by Sasuke who was still in the tree.

"Sasuke here take this." Karena said while lifting Sasuke hand and putting the bell into it, she turned around and started to leave but something held her back.

"Wait, why did you give me this?" he asked.

"Because you're my team mate..." Karena whispered starting to drop from the tree.

"Thank you." Sasuke said very quietly as she was almost about to drop from the tree.

"You're welcome, Sasuke." Karena said dropping from the tree.

'Incredible. To think that one of my students can actually produce a real hypnosis. That's beyond a Jonin level. Even I can't produce one.' Kakashi thought as the four of them were gathering in the center of the training grounds.

"Well now, all of you go by those tree stumps." Kakashi pointed.

Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke and Karena all started to go, but Kakashi pulled back Karena.

"Hey..." Kakashi said to her.

"What's up?" Karena said as she looked at him.

"How did you learn how to do that?" Kakashi asked.

"To do what?" Karena just said plainly.

"What you just did to me." Kakashi said.

"That would be none of your concern." Karena said sternly starting to walk away. "Yes it is." Kakashi said pulling her back. "I have every right to know what my student is learning and what they have already known." Kakashi said.

Karena just looked away. "Truthfully I don't even know." Karena said looking down.

Kakashi looked at her, 'Figures, she doesn't even know who her real family is'. Kakashi thought.

"Alright come on." Kakashi said. Karena started to walk towards the stumps.

"WHAT'S YOUR PROBLEM? YOU'RE NOT SUPPODED TO GRAB A GIRL LIKE THAT!!" Naruto yelled.

'I suppose that Naruto saw me and Karena over there'. Kakashi thought, "Well you see, it's just that-"

"NO WAY, YOU COULD HAVE HURT HER!! WHAT IF SHE FELL!! SO BUT NOTHING!!!" Naruto yelled, "YOU'RE JUST A STUPID BAS-"

"Naruto!! Watch your tongue!" Karena yelled to Naruto, glaring at him. He fell dead silent. "Naruto, I appreciate that you are trying to stand up for me, but he is our teacher, and if I don't recall, he brought you into this squad and he can take you out just as easily." Karena said.

"...Alright..." Naruto sighed at last.

"Ah, thanks Karena." Kakashi said, "Now then, who doesn't have a bell?"

"I don't." Karena replied.

"I'm surprised. You were the one who got all the bells." Kakashi asked.

"Because, these three are my comrades and they come first. It's called teamwork. That was the reason of this mission." Karena said looking down.

"Your right, none of you except for Karena got the point of this mission. Then again you guys didn't really have the chance to fight..." Kakashi said.

"Well then since none of you got the point, except for you Karena, you three..." Kakashi said pointing towards Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke.

"Will eat your lunch in front of her," Kakashi said pointing towards Karena.

"And if you give her any food..." He started to say, "You will all be sent back to the academy. And if you set her free, you will also go back to the academy."

Karena was tied up against one of the post. Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke were all looking at their lunch. Then Naruto started digging in. Sakura started to eat as well. Sasuke just looked at his lunch then got up.

"Sasuke what are you doing?" Sakura said as Sasuke was taking a kunai from his leg pouch.

"What are you doing?" Naruto asked as well. Sasuke then put his hand in the air and swiped it down. Naruto and Sakura closed their eyes, afraid of what was going to happen. The ropes around Karena fell.

"Sasuke, what are you doing?" Sakura said. "You heard Kakashi- sensei! We will all be sent to the academy again!"

"Sakura's right." Naruto agreed.

"I know, but she risked herself for you Naruto, she saved you, so don't you think that we should pay her back?" Sasuke said reaching for his tray of food, "She put us first, and we put ourselves first, and this is about teamwork, is it not?" Sasuke said. "Besides, Kakashi-sensei is probably miles away by now." he said while holding out his tray to Karena.

Karena just looked at him, and then shook her head.

"What?" Sasuke said a little shocked.

"You need it more than I do. Besides you'll need your strength for when we fight Kakashi-sensei again," Karena said.

"You also need your strength as well." Sasuke said pointing.

"Yes I do, but I also had breakfast." Karena said.

Sasuke, Sakura and Naruto just looked at her.

"You knew that this was going to happen!" Sakura said loudly.

"Of course, when someone tells you strictly not to eat breakfast, doesn't that tell you something? He was also hours late. He wanted us to feel famished so we would work together as a team. That was the point of the mission. And what Sasuke just did was teamwork. So you see, don't just look out for yourself, look out for the people you-"

Then she was interrupted by a loud crack of thunder.

"I told you not to let her go!" A voice said. Kakashi appeared. He looked angry. "What did I tell you!?" He yelled performing a few seals. More lightning appeared.

"So what! We would rather be sent back the academy anyways than let our friend go hungry!" Naruto exclaimed.

"That's right, no matter what the case, our friends come first now." Sakura said.

"If we fail, we fail together." Sasuke said.

"As a team..." Karena said.

"Well then...YOU..." Kakashi started to say, while dark clouds appeared over head.

"Pass!" Kakashi said smiling while the lightning and the clouds went away. Sakura and Naruto were both protecting themselves with there hands. Karena just looked at him. Sasuke had a bead of sweat going down his forehead.

"Heh, heh." Kakashi laughed looking at them.

'What a goofball.' Karena thought.


	10. Chapter 9: A new assignment

Chapter 9

A new assignment

A few days later

"We are finally getting a new mission!" Naruto yelled while he, Sakura, Sasuke and Karena were walking towards the Hokage's office.

"What rank do you think that it will be in?" Sakura said.

"It better not be some boring D- Rank mission." Naruto mumbled.

'You have no idea Naruto...No idea'. Karena thought.

"Were getting an A- Rank mission." she said looking avoiding their looks.

"Yeah right, we're only Genin!" Sakura exclaimed.

'She doesn't know anything! I bet that just embarrassed her in front of Sasuke! CHA!' Inner Sakura thought.

Karena stopped.

"Is that so, Sakura?" Karena said. "Do you really think that I just embarrassed myself?"

'What? How did she know what I am thinking?' Sakura thought.

Karena just walked forward while she left the others behind pondering.

"Oh by the way, I heard that too." Karena said while stopping and then starting to walk again after she finished her statement.

Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke were confused.

"Sakura what is she talking about?" Sasuke asked.

'I don't know...' Sakura thought. 'I don't know'.

"Well it's about time you showed up!" Tsunade said while the four of them walked in.

Tsunade looked at Karena, "Karena." Tsunade said with a smile.

"Now then, where is your teacher?" she asked.

"We don't know." Naruto said.

"He's always late. It's Kakashi after all." Karena said.

Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke looked at her.

"Well anyways what rank will our mission be?" Karena quickly asked.

"Well I've got a C- Rank mission for you-"

"A C- RANK MISSION! THAT'S IT!?" Naruto yelled.

"Well I could go back down to a D- rank..." Tsunade started to say while going for the D- rank scroll.

"No. No. C- Rank is fine." Naruto said.

"I though so." Tsunade said, "Well you mission will be to-"

Just then a cloud of smoke appeared.

"Well it's about time Kakashi." Tsunade said, "As I was saying, your mission will be to guard, him." Just then, someone opened the door. An old man with a bottle of beer in his hand came in.

"That's him?! That old GEEZER?!" Naruto yelled.

"Mind your manners Naruto!" Karena quietly said to him.

Naruto looked at Karena, then looked at him. Naruto made a quick face then turned away.

"This is Tazuna. I hope that you six will get along." Tsunade said. "Now go."

"Well we will be traveling to the Land of Waves. So take good care of me!" Tazuna said while chugging down the rest of his beer.

"You're just an old man! Why should we take care of you?" Naruto asked.

"Naruto it's our mission." Sakura said.

"So were going to the Land of Waves." Sasuke said.

"That's right. I'm the bridge builder." Tazuna said.

Karena stopped, "You mean the bridge builder!" Karena said.

"Yes I am. I am the very person who has spent years on building the bridge so that the Fire Country and the Mist Country would be connected." Tazuna said.

"It is a privilege to meet the bridge builder." Karena said while bowing.

"You don't have to be so modest. Besides a pretty girl like you should be looking for a mate." Tazuna said smiling while lifting up Karena's chin to match with his.

Naruto, Sasuke, and even Kakashi were all looking.

'HM! She is such a loser!' Inner Sakura thought.

Karena moved Tazuna's hand off her chin and just walked away.

'She is such a beauty!' Tazuna thought.

'I'm gonna kick his butt!' Naruto thought.

Sasuke looked at Karena while she passed him.

'Lucky.' thought Kakashi.

"If you weren't the person we had to protect, I would have slit your throat right there." Karena growled.

Tazuna's face went a pale blue. 'Well she sure is a ferocious one alright'. Tazuna thought.

Then they all started to walk again.

A few hours passed by and Karena was still in the lead, far away from Tazuna.

'I wouldn't blame her either.' thought Kakashi.

Karena stopped, so did Kakashi. Karena took out her samurai sword. Kakashi took out a shuriken.

"What's going on!" Sakura said while a kunai passed her head.

Two people appeared by Tazuna and started to attack them. Just before they were about to attack, Karena and Kakashi appeared in front of him, blocking their attacks.

"If that is the way you want to play, then you've got it!" they yelled.

Both of the men took a long line of shuriken. One went onto the other side of Karena and Kakashi then the two men circled the shuriken around Karena. "NO!!" Kakashi yelled as they pulled and Karena was sliced into pieces.

"No...No...NO!!!" Sasuke yelled as he charged toward one of the men.

He took a kunai out of his pouch and charged at one of the men that had killed Karena. One of the men took a blow from Sasuke in the stomach with his kunai. "I'M NOT GOING TO LET YOU KILL ANYONE ELSE!!" Sasuke yelled.

The man fell to the ground.

"You're next!" Sasuke yelled looking at the other man who had killed Karena.

"I won't go down so easily!" The man said.

He revealed that one of his hands had a metal glove on it that had sharp claws. He threw an acupuncture needle at Sasuke. Sasuke just stood there, unable to move. The man charged toward Sasuke. Kakashi and Naruto were already knocked out, and Sakura stood there like a scared rabbit.

"SASUKE!" she yelled, "NO!"

When she opened her eyes then man with the metal glove stood there stabbing someone, it was Karena, but Karena was also there with a blue ball of energy in her hand that was forcibly pushed into the mans stomach. The man and Karena fell down to the ground.

Sasuke looked at Karena while she fell to the ground, 'She is just like her. My mother...' Sasuke thought.

Before she fell completely, Sasuke caught her in her arms.

"Sakura, pick up Naruto, Tazuna you pick up Kakashi-sensei. Follow me." Sasuke said while leading them into the forest.

Karena woke to a harsh light. She touched her stomach; there was a bandage around it.

"Who..." Karena started to say but then coughed up blood. Sasuke quickly ran over to her.

"You have to rest." Sasuke said while removing the cloth from her cheek to get a new one. The cloth felt good on her face when he placed the new one on her head.

"Thank you, Sasuke." Karena said quietly.

"You're welcome." Sasuke replied.

Kakashi, Naruto, Sakura and Tazuna appeared around her as well.

"You're going to be okay." Kakashi said happily. "You might need to rest for a few days."

Karena looked down at her stomach; there were purple and green stains on it as well.

"How long have I been asleep?" Karena asked.

"Surprisingly, an hour." Sakura said smiling.

"Oh no." Karena said while sitting up.

"What's wrong?" Naruto asked.

Karena started to undo her bow, but then said, "Turn around all of you." Then she resumed. She took off her bandage, then looked at her wound.

"Sasuke, give me a kunai." Karena said. Sasuke quickly gave her a kunai.

"You can all turn around now." Karena said.

All of them were surprised when Karena stabbed herself in the same place her wound was.

"What are you doing?!" Tazuna said, looking worried.

"The claw was infected with poison. She is releasing all of the poison from her body." Kakashi said while they were all looking at Karena's wound.

Karena was breathing hard. The poison had spread too far. It took a few minutes before the poison was out of her body. She neatly wrapped the bandage around her stomach again and redid her bow. She started to get up, but then staggered. She fell to her knees. She took her hand and placed it above her clothes where the wound was, "Heal!" Karena cried out.

A green glow emitted from her palm.

"You shouldn't do that!" Kakashi said while coming to her side.

"No I'm fine."

As she was done she started to get up again.

She started to fall, but Kakashi caught her.

"I'll carry her until she wakes up." Kakashi said.

* * * * *

Karena opened her eyes to find that she was resting in Sasuke's arms.

"Good morning." he said to her.

She just looked at him. She started to get up to look around where she was. She was on a boat in the mist. Next to her was Kakashi. Across from her were Sakura and Naruto and Tazuna, who was rowing the boat.

"Where are we?" Karena asked.

"We are in the Land of Waves. Welcome." Kakashi said with a smile.

'The Land of Waves...Finally...' Karena thought while they were heading towards the shore of the Land of Waves.


	11. Chapter 10: Enter The land of waves

Chapter 10

Enter: The Land of Waves

As they went to shore Naruto asked, "Hey old man, why did we stop the motor?"

"Well we stopped it because; people around here are very suspicious. If they new that someone was coming, they would send there ninja to come and destroy us." Tazuna replied.

Karena looked around, she saw nothing but an empty street and houses.

"Where are all the people?" Sakura asked.

"It has become dangerous to walk outside...Ever since he left." Tazuna replied looking down as he said 'he'.

"Come on, let's get moving." Kakashi said.

They all soon started walking towards the forest.

"Ah ha!" Naruto said while throwing a kunai at a bush.

"Please, please, don't play around with your shuriken. They can be just a teensy bit dangerous." Kakashi said.

"Yeah well I thought I heard something." Naruto said.

"It's there!" Naruto said while throwing another kunai.

"Naruto! Did you hear what Kakashi sensei just told us to do? Sorry, you to do!" Sakura said hitting Naruto on the head.

"No wait, I could have sworn I heard something." Naruto said while going to the bush.

Inside was a white rabbit. It was trembling with fear.

"Oh you poor rabbit!" Naruto said while taking the rabbit.

'A white hair? Their fur only turns white in the winter, but someone could have raised it under ground as well'. Kakashi thought.

"Everybody duck!" Karena suddenly yelled.

They all did as they were commanded. A huge sword came down from the tress coming right above them.

"Your senses are still sharp, Karena." Someone said.

Everyone looked up; they saw a man standing on the sword, which was now stuck in a tree.

"Zabuza!" Kakashi exclaimed.

"I never thought that I would have to see you again, Kakashi." Zabuza said looking at Kakashi. "It looks like this time you have some new friends." he said mainly looking at Tazuna.

"And I see that you still do not have any." Kakashi said.

Zabuza looked angry and came down from his tree.

"Look just give me the bridge builder, and I will be on my way." Zabuza said picking up his sword and swinging it over his back.

"Never!" Kakashi barked starting to lift up his hitai-ate to reveal his other eye.

"Oh, I'm so scared." Zabuza said laughing, "HA HA HA! Do you really think that that will work this time?" Zabuza said.

"This could get dangerous..." Kakashi said while lifting his hitai-ate.

'Does he also have some kind of powerful eye technique as well?' thought Karena.

Kakashi revealed eyes left eye, it was red with three circles surrounding the pupil.

'The sharingan! Only the Uchiha clan can have that, though...' Sasuke thought. 'Unless...'

"You can't defeat me with just that this time Kakashi!" Zabuza said while disappearing. He reappeared on the lake. He formed a hand seal. Then mist began to cloud around them again.

'Oh no. He could kill someone with this. I better act fast.' Karena thought performing the same thing; no one seemed to notice though. 'Good, so let the match begin!'

"There are eight parts of the body I can attack, my favorite is the heart." Zabuza taunted.

"Show yourself!" Kakashi yelled.

"Catch me if you can!" Zabuza said while he appeared in the center of where Sasuke, Sakura and Naruto were all guarding Tazuna. He started to strike, but then he stopped. Kakashi stabbed him with a kunai and water started spilling out of his body. Zabuza burst and water splattered everywhere.

"That was only a copy! Then where is the real one-"

Naruto started to say while Zabuza appeared behind him and held a kunai at his throat.

"This is the end for you!" Kakashi said while pulling back his kunai at Zabuza's throat. Zabuza burst again and Zabuza appeared behind Kakashi hiding his sword right above him.

"Heh, heh, I told you I wasn't going to lose! AARRGG!" Zabuza yelled as he slashed down.

Zabuza slashed down on Kakashi and Kakashi also burst into water.

'What, but how'. Zabuza thought.

Kakashi appeared behind Zabuza and kicked him onto the water. Kakashi charged towards Zabuza preparing for an attack.

"Sharingan!" Kakashi yelled as he charged towards Zabuza.

Zabuza put out his hand and yelled, "Water Prison jutsu!"

Kakashi tried to stop but Zabuza was too quick. Kakashi was trapped in a ball of water.

"Kakashi- sensei!" Sakura yelled.

"Everybody get out of here! Zabuza can't run and keep me in here at the same time. And his clone can't go that far either. SO GO!" Kakashi yelled.

Sakura, Naruto, Tazuna and Sasuke all started to go.

"You guys go, I'll deal with Zabuza." Karena said.

"No Karena! I said 'GO'." Kakashi yelled.

"And I say I'm gonna help!" Karena replied back.

"Sasuke take the bridge builder back, Naruto and Sakura go with him." Karena said turning around preparing to fight taking her sword in her hand and gripping it hard.

Sasuke looked at Tazuna.

"Go and fight. That's what you have to do." Tazuna said to the three.

Naruto and Sasuke went and stepped ahead. Sakura stayed behind and took out a kunai to guard Tazuna. "I'll protect you."

Naruto and Sasuke stood next to Karena. "Alright, if that's the way it's the way its gong to be." Karena said.

"Naruto, Sasuke, you ready?" Karena said while holding her sword in front of her. Naruto performed a seal and a dozen more Naruto's poofed up as well.

"Good jutsu." Karena said to him smiling. Naruto smiled back.

Karena then looked at Sasuke.

"I wonder..." Karena said.

"Wonder what?" Sasuke asked.

"Nothing...Just forget it. You ready?" Karena said shaking her head.

The two of them nodded confidently.

"Alright then let's go!" Karena said while running towards Zabuza. As she was running, Zabuza put out his hand and started to say 'Water Prison jutsu', but she disappeared and appeared behind him. She slashed his back and Kakashi was freed. She dipped her sword into the water to clean it off and then jumped back with Kakashi.

"I told you to go back!" Kakashi said to her.

"Would you rather still be in that ball of water?" Karena asked Kakashi, "So how did you get the Sharingan?"

Kakashi just looked down.

"You little brat! You will pay for that!" Zabuza said while charging at Karena. Karena just looked at him. She side stepped and Zabuza just went passed her.

"You're slow." Karena said while sticking an acupuncture needle in his neck. Zabuza just fell to the ground. Karena just bent down to look at Zabuzas face.

"I could just kill you now, but then again, I don't like to kill. Well, at least not yet." Karena said.

"I'll just make sure that you don't get up for a while." Karena said while standing up straight.

"Move out of the way. All of you." Karena said.

Kakashi, Tazuna, Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura all moved out of the way. Karena looked at Zabuza, and then performed a few hand seals.

"Earth dragon missile jutsu!" Karena yelled as the earth around Zabuza started to crumble. A huge piece of rock came out of the earth that looked like a dragon.

The dragon came up and looked at Zabuza, it came crashing down onto Zabuza. All that was left was Zabuzas head sticking out of the ground. Everyone was surprised including Kakashi.

"How did you learn how to-"

Karena interrupted Kakashi, "Let's keep moving."

* * * * *

Once back at the house

"You were amazing! How did you learn how to do that?" Naruto yelled into Karena's ear.

"Naruto, I'm right next to you, you don't have to yell." Karena said covering her ears.

"Yes Karena, where did you learn that move." Tazuna said.

"I don't know..." Karena said.

"Well who wants something to eat?" A woman said putting a plate in front of Karena. Karena looked at her food.

"...Actually miss, I'm not that hungry." Karena said while getting up and handing the plate to the women.

"Oh great! More for me!" Naruto said while gobbling up the food on Karena's plate.

Karena started to leave.

"Hey where are you going?" Kakashi asked.

"Out." Karena replied.

"Don't worry, I can protect myself." Karena said as she went out the door.

"Well I hope that she can protect herself." Naruto said getting back to his food.

Sasuke looked at his food then stared eating.

"I'm going out for a walk too." Sasuke said as he got up and went outside.

"Sasuke aren't you going to eat your..." Sakura started to say then looked at Sasuke's plate. It was completely empty.

'No way am I going to let Sasuke steal the spotlight from me! He's not the only one who's going to see Karena!' Naruto thought as he started eating faster.

"Don't even think about it, Naruto." Kakashi said.

Naruto just looked a Kakashi and stopped eating.

Karena was sitting on a hill looking at the village.

"It's so peaceful at night." Karena said. She was enjoying the moonlight. The moonlights reflection off of the water surrounded by the village made it look very beautiful.

'I wish that I knew...I wish that I knew who my parents were.' Karena thought.

She folded up her knees to her chest. "At least, I was little when-"

Then she heard a noise behind her. She didn't bother turn around, she knew who it was.

"What do you want Sasuke?" Karena said still admiring the moon. Sasuke stepped out of the trees and sat next to Karena.

"So what happened when you were little?" Sasuke asked.

"..." Karena didn't say anything.

"Did something bad happen?" Sasuke said looking a little worried. Karena still did not say anything. Sasuke just stared at her, and then looked away.

"You know, something bad happened to my family too." Sasuke said.

Karena looked up, "I know." she said.

Sasuke looked at the moon as well. "If you already know, then you know who killed them." Sasuke said.

Karena paused for a moment, and then said, "Itachi..." Karena whispered.

Sasuke looked at her, and Karena looked at Sasuke.

"The same thing happened to my clan as well." Karena said looking down now, her hair covering her eyes, "But I don't know who killed my clan..."

Sasuke tried to think of something that would cheer her up.

"Sasuke, at least you know who killed your clan. My clan was killed the very day that I was born." Karena said. "I have no evidence of who killed my clan."

It was true; Sasuke's family was killed when he was 8. He knew that Itachi had killed his clan. But Karena had no memory whatsoever. He felt bad for her.

Karena changed her position; her hands were now on the ground feeling the soft grass beneath her fingers.

"The moon is beautiful today." Karena said with a smile.

Sasuke looked up, it was indeed. It was a perfect full moon. It was shining down upon them with the stars around to flatter it.

Sasuke had to agree, "It is beautiful; this...is something that I do like." Sasuke said.

Sasuke changed into the position that Karena was in, hands on the ground. When he was changing, one of his hands fell onto one of Karena's. Karena looked at him, and Sasuke looked at Karena. Sasuke smiled, Karena smiled back. Sasuke bent forward to Karena, Karena quickly turned her head so that he would kiss her cheek instead. Karena looked at Sasuke; Sasuke looked back up at the moon lying down. Karena looked at Sasuke and also laid down as well. The two admired the moon for a long time. Pretty soon the both fell into a deep sleep, without saying a word.


	12. Chapter 11: A blessing or a curse

Chapter 11

A blessing or a curse

The next day

Karena woke up to the wind blowing soft. Her hair was swaying in the wind. She looked around of where she was, she was still on the hill. Sasuke was lying there next to her. Sasuke was still sleeping. She looked at him, and then touched his cheek.

'Why... Why did he do this? He could be in danger now, everyone could be...' Karena thought just before she was about to wake Sasuke up.

She shook him a little; he still did not wake up. Karena looked at the sky; it was already at least 8:00.

"Sasuke wake up." Karena said sweetly as she shook him again. Sasuke opened his eyes. He blinked to see the sunlight. Then when he got used to it he saw Karena next to him. He sat up and also looked at the sky.

"We should head back Sasuke..." Karena said as she got up. She held out her hand, Sasuke grabbed it and looked at his and her hand. Karena also looked as the two did not let go of each other. Then Karena quickly lifted her hand out of his clenching hand. She looked at him for a moment then started walking. Sasuke followed.

'Sasuke, you cannot fall in love with me...Why me...out of all the people in the world...why me.' Karena thought to herself as Sasuke walked next to her. They headed back towards the house.

"WHERE HAVE YOU TWO BEEN!!!" Naruto and Sakura yelled at the same time.

"Seriously, where have you two been?" Kakashi asked.

"We're back, that's all the matters." Karena said as she walked passed Naruto, Sakura and Kakashi. Sasuke was just standing at the door still.

"So Sasuke what did you two do?" Sakura asked, desperately trying to see if Sasuke would tell her. Sasuke just walked passed her and went to the table.

Karena was in the family room alone. She was leaning on the window, looking outside.

_"No let her go!"_

Karena blinked and turned around to see if anybody was there.

_"Let her go!" someone said in her head again._

_"Water dragon missile jutsu!" _

Karena was confused.

_"You will pay for this!" _

Words kept ringing in her ears.

_"You could be of good use for me." _

Karena clutched her head. "Stop..."

_"Do you want power?" _

"Stop!"

_"Then you will have to kill the rest of your clan with me..." _

"Stop!"

_"Sharingan!" _

"STOP!" Karena yelled as the wind picked up and started swirling around her.

"KARENA!" Someone yelled as someone burst into the room. The person held Karena's head to make it look into their own. It was Kakashi.

"STOP KARENA!" Kakashi yelled.

Karena tried to control it, but couldn't. "I can't." Karena whispered while a tear ran down her cheek.

The windows in the room burst open and glass flew everywhere. Kakashi pulled her into a hug. He held her tight to his chest.

"Karena control yourself!" Kakashi said.

Karena slowed her breathing down and the wind started to die down. Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke came in. They looked at Kakashi and Karena.

"Everything's going to be fine Karena." Kakashi said while running his hand through her hair. The wind finally died down. Kakashi let Karena down to the floor. Karena dropped to her knees. She looked around.

"Oh no...What have I done?" Karena cried looking up at all of them. A single tear ran down her cheek as she fell over into Kakashis' arms. Kakashi lifted her up and carried her out of the room.

* * * * *

Karena woke up in a room to find that Kakashi was sitting next to her as well as Sasuke. Karena started to get up, but Kakashi held out is hand.

"No. you need to rest."

Karena just laid back down.

"What have I done Kakashi-sensei?" Karena said looking around.

Naruto and Sakura came in as well.

"Is she doing well?" Sakura asked.

"Are you okay, Karena?" Naruto asked seriously.

"I'm fine." Karena replied.

"How long have I been like this?" Karena asked. All of them looked sad.

"Four days." Sasuke said at last.

"Figures..." Karena said.

"What?" they all questioned.

"I put a jutsu on myself so that my body and heart could revitalize itself so that I would be calmer when I woke up." Karena said.

"It's a good thing that you did." Kakashi said.

Karena just looked at Kakashi.

"Guys you need to leave, Karena and I have to talk alone." Kakashi said motioning them all out of the room.

When they were all out, Kakashi looked directly into Karena's eyes.

"So what happened the night you and Sasuke were alone?" Kakashi asked.

Karena hesitated for a moment.

"Answer me Karena!" Kakashi said strictly.

"I can't. What happened that night is for only me and Sasuke to know." Karena said looking away from him.

"Then I will have to force you to say it." Kakashi said while taking his hitai-ate away from his eye.

"That won't do you any good, Kakashi, she is different." someone said.

Karena and Kakashi looked around.

Suddenly a cloud of smoke came into the room. Someone was standing there, Orochimaru.

"Orochimaru..." Kakashi said while turning his glance to him.

"As I said before Kakashi, that won't do you any good." Orochimaru said icily. Karena had a shiver go down her spine.

'Something about that man...' Karena thought.

"Orochimaru, what do you want?" Kakashi said, glaring at Orochimaru with his sharingan eye glued to him.

"I want nothing of you, Kakashi, I want her..." Orochimaru said pointing at Karena.

"What do you want from me?" Karena said standing up.

"I have a message for her... that is all." Orochimaru started to say, "Here it is, from the beginning you were born, you were blessed, and from the end of that day you were cursed, the one has sealed you of your true power, but alas. You have provided the necessary power for us just today..." Orochimaru said smiling at Karena.

"You have but one year, one year to figure out your curse, and your blessing, if you can only find one. Your fate will be sealed forever in the hands of someone else. But if you do find your blessing and curse, what will happen to you? You decide your own destiny." Orochimaru said leaving the way he came.

Kakashi looked at Karena, she was on her knees.

"What do I do Kakashi?" Karena asked.

Kakashi looked at her.

"Do you know what lies beneath this skin?" Karena asked. "You know don't you?"

Kakashi just looked at her, 'It is my duty to protect her. She may be an elite Jonin, but still, she is my student. I was forbidden to tell her what lays beneath the seal.' Kakashi thought.

"You know that I heard what you just said, Kakashi." Karena said.

Kakashi looked at her.

Karena stood up. "Kakashi, what lies beneath me? Is it a blessing, or a curse?" Karena said going into Kakashis arm.

"I don't know what to do! I don't even know!" Karena sobbed. "I don't know what I am supposed to look for! I've found my curse, but what is my blessing?!" Tears filled in her eyes.

Kakashi just pulled her into a hug.

"It's going to be fine, I will help you. We will all help you." Kakashi said.

A few minutes later, Kakashi came out of the room.

"Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke. All of you come here." Kakashi said, "All of you get inside." He pointed in the family room where Karena was. All of them followed his command.

Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke and Kakashi all walked into the room. They found Karena was sitting on the floor with her eyes closed.

"Alright you guys, we have a new mission." Kakashi said.

"What's our mission now? We are all protecting the old man, so do we have to protect anyone else?" Naruto said looking annoyed.

Kakashi pointed towards Karena. Karena opened her eyes.

"We will all be protecting her." Kakashi said. Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura were all confused.

"Why do we have to protect her?" Sakura asked.

"This is an S-Rank mission you guys. You have to follow all orders, and no matter what you always have to protect her." Kakashi said.

"AN S- RANK MISSION!!!!" Sakura and Naruto screamed.

Naruto and Sakura jumped up and down with glee.

"Yes finally!" Naruto exclaimed.

"Don't get too excited, protecting her is hard work. We have to help her find something, that neither is alive or dead." Kakashi said. Naruto and Sakura's face went blue.

"DEAD OR ALIVE?" Sakura gasped.

Sasuke looked at Karena.

"Listen you guys, have you heard of the man named Orochimaru?" Kakashi asked.

Sakura and Sasuke looked at Kakashi then looked down.

"Yeah I've heard of him. He's an S- Rank criminal." Sakura said.

"Because he just appeared about ten minutes ago in this very room," Kakashi said.

Sakura, Sasuke and Naruto all looked up at Kakashi.

"TEN MINUTES AGO!!!WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL US ABOUT HIM THEN!! WE COULD HAVE HELPED HER!!!" Naruto screamed.

"Listen Naruto, he didn't come here to fight. He came here to deliver a message." Kakashi repeated the message to them.

"Oh...So all we really have to do is find Karena's blessing and curse, and then it will be over?" Sakura asked.

"Yes, but we will have to travel to the place that she was originally born in." Kakashi said.

Karena just looked down. Sasuke looked at her. Karena got up.

"You guys I'm gonna go outside for a little bit." Karena said.

"Someone go with her. Who is the strongest one here... Sasuke you go with her." Kakashi said. Naruto and Sakura's mouths both dropped down."You two still have to guard Tazuna." Kakashi said smiling.

Naruto and Sakura sighed. Sasuke just walked out of the room. Sasuke walked next to Karena.

"Sasuke, will you promise to help me?" Karena said stopping. Sasuke looked at her.

"Of course I will." He replied. "I will always protect you, from any danger."

"Thank you Sasuke. You are a true friend." Karena said as they walked along the path side by side.


	13. Chapter 12: The mysterious assassin

Chapter 12

The mysterious assassin

Sasuke and Karena were sitting in there favorite spot, on the hill. It was night time, Karena's favorite time of day. She looked at the moon, it was now a crescent. Sasuke looked at her and he took her hand; Karena just looked at him, and then took her hand out of his.

"Sasuke, I have been meaning to tell you something." Karena said looking at her hand.

"Do you know what my dream is?" Karena asked.

Sasuke just looked at her, "No I don't. You never told us remember."

"Sasuke, I...I...I am..." Karena started to say but then Kakashi appeared in the middle of her and Sasuke.

Sasuke and Karena were blow back and Kakashi was reading his favorite book.

"Kakashi- sensei!" Sasuke yelled.

"Listen you two better get back. Tazuna is going to work on the bridge tomorrow and we can't have any dilly- dallying." Kakashi said while still reading his all time favorite book. Sasuke and Karena looked past him to look at each other. Karena just did a hand sign and was gone, Sasuke started to get up, but Kakashi pulled him back down.

"Listen Sasuke...stay away from Karena. It's best for you and her." Kakashi said.

Sasuke just looked down and got up. Kakashi just watched him as he walked away. Kakashi was gone in a cloud of smoke.

When they all got home, they all went to bed; Sasuke, Naruto and Kakashi in a room and Sakura and Karena in another room.

"Hey Karena," Sakura started to say as she rolled over onto her side to face Karena.

"Yeah, what's up?" Karena replied.

"What's between you and Sasuke?" she asked.

Karena just looked down, and then rolled over to her back showing to Sakura.

"There is nothing." Karena replied, then quickly failing to sleep.

* * * * *

_"No, please don't hurt her!" someone yelled._

_"You could be of good use for me." someone else said._

_"What is your name?"_

_"Water dragon missile jutsu!" someone else yelled._

_"No, let her go! Let her go!" someone said._

_"This is what it take to become a true shinobi is." someone said._

_"No!" someone else said._

_"Sharingan!" _

Karena woke up with sweat on her face. She sat right up holding a kunai in her hand. Then someone started to open the door. Karena quickly laid back down, still holding the kunai in her hand. The person came over to her bed and put his hand on her cheek. Then she grabbed it then turned him over so that he was weaponless. One of her arms held one of his wrists and the other was holding her kunai. The man started struggling to get free. Karena looked at him more closely.

"Kakashi-sensei?!" Karena said while getting off of him.

Karena looked at the ground feeling ashamed. "I'm sorry; I thought that you were someone else." she said.

"It's alright; at least you have good reflexes." Kakashi said.

'And a very good speed as well.' Kakashi thought.

"Come here Karena." he said motioning her to come toward him. Kakashi felt her cheek again, "Oh Karena, your temperature is rising, what's up?"

"Nothing, it's probably just a normal fever." Karena replied turning away.

"I know when my students are hiding something. Let's go." Kakashi said while getting up and offering a hand to Karena. "Thanks."

"So what's been going on? Suddenly you've been acting strange and are sweating like crazy when you go to bed, you showed part of your curse in the house, what's wrong?" Kakashi asked.

"Nothing, I told you." Karena replied.

"Is it something about Sasuke?" Kakashi asked looking away from Karena and looking at the sky.

"...No." Karena replied looking at the ground, "It's nothing to deal with him."

Kakashi looked at her, "Ever since you went outside and Sasuke followed, it started to happen. The power, the bad dreams...and what did you dream about?" Kakashi asked.

Karena looked at the sky, "I don't know, I heard all of these voices talking at the same time and..." - Karena stopped - "The last word was... sharingan." she said, now looking at Kakashi, "Kakashi, what is happening to me, nothing like this happened to me at my old home, but now since I have moved to Konoha..."

Kakashi just looked at her.

"Kakashi what should I do...you of all people should know." Karena said to Kakashi.

Kakashi just looked at her. "Me? I don't know anything about your life. Remember you never told us." Kakashi said.

Then he sighed, "The truth is, I don't even know what you should do. Destiny can tell though." Kakashi said while getting up and leaving.

"Maybe Kakashi-sensei is right; maybe all I need to do is search for it and try my best. Maybe then it will appear." Karena said also getting up and starting to leave, but then something held her back.

Karena looked back and found that someone was holding her hand.

"Who are you?" Karena asked while pulling away from him.

"My name you do not need to know, not just yet." he said.

'Who is this guy? He looks like my age, but he has a mask, a tracker mask. And that is only for the elite.' Karena thought.

"Zabuza told me that you hurt him. I actually saw it as well." he said while pulling out three needles, "Now I have come to repay his debt." he said while charging at Karena.

"Hey Kakashi- sensei, where's Karena?" Sasuke asked.

"Oh she should be right behind m-"

Kakashi started to say then looked behind him.

'Oh no.' Kakashi thought. "Let's go you guys." Kakashi yelled while motioning for Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke to follow him.

'What happened Karena?' Kakashi thought while heading back for the hill. "Tazuna you're coming with us!" Kakashi said.

'Wow, this guy is really fast. But so am I!' Karena thought while pulling out three of her own needles to fight.

They kept fighting, then they were stuck. Only each of them brought out three needles for one hand. Now they were both protecting themselves with only that.

"You know what, you left yourself unguarded." he said.

"Not quite..." Karena said jumping out of the way while dozens of icy needles hit the boy. The boy looked up.

'Impossible! How could she have done the same thing that I was about to do?' the boy thought.

Karena looked at the boy, "Now what is your name?"

"My name is Haku." he said.

'What! Haku! Could he be...?' Karena came over to him and held out a hand. 'What is she thinking? I am trying to kill her, but she is offering me a hand?' Haku thought. 'I have never felt this was before. I have never really had any kindness shown to me. All I was ever thought of as was a weapon, a tool.'

Haku pushed her away, "Do you see what lies beneath this mask? Do you see the power that lurks inside of me?" Haku said.

"Yes Haku, I do. I understand what you are capable of, because I have the same thing. The secret art, Crystal Ice Mirrors," Karena said.

Haku froze. "How do you know of that? Only my family can have that jutsu!" Haku said.

"I am a Miyama." Karena said.

Haku looked at Karena. 'A Miyama! That family can inherit every kekkai-genkai in the whole world!' Haku thought. 'She must be very powerful...But...I used to know one...' Haku thought, 'She is as fast as me...and faster! This girl is a good opponent...but so was she...only five years ago...she's so familiar...'

Haku charged again at Karena. She simply side stepped and hit him with a hard blow on the neck. Haku fell to the ground and he started to get up but coughed up blood.

"Haku, I'm so sorry!" Karena said coming to Hakus side.

Haku looked at her, "Why? I am the one who is trying to kill you, and you are providing me aid." he said looking at her.

"Haku I do not want to fight you, but you must understand, I-"

Karena started to say but then stopped. She was stopped by a blow in the back; a sword had slashed across her.

"Zabuza! What have you done?" Haku said looking at Karena's limp body. Dark red blood was running down his sword, dripping to the ground.

"I told you Haku, this one almost killed me!" Zabuza said with a blood-thirst voice.

"Not only did she, but I did too." Someone said holding a kunai in the back of Zabuza's neck.

"Kakashi..." Zabuza said icily.

Haku took Karena into his arms. 'I never even knew her name, and she was like a sister to me...I knew...someone like her before...' Haku thought while looking at Karena.

Kakashi looked at Haku holding Karena the way that he was.

"Zabuza, you fight me, but right now, I have to come to her aid." Kakashi said while lowering his kunai and heading towards Karena. Zabuza looked at Kakashi confused.

'What is he thinking, but this is my chance!' Zabuza thought.

Zabuza started to swing at Kakashi as he picked up Karena, but something blocked him, Sasuke was standing there with a kunai in his hand.

"I won't let you hurt Kakashi-sensei, or Karena!" Sasuke yelled at Zabuza while swinging his kunai back and forth.

Kakashi looked at Sasuke then looked at Karena.

"This is bad; she's lost a huge amount of blood." Kakashi said looking worried.

"I can help." Haku said.

Kakashi looked at him. "You, you tried to kill her! Why should I believe you?" Kakashi said taking Karena away from Haku, bringing her closer to himself.

Blood dripped onto his outfit.

"Kakashi, you must believe me, I am her only chance. I am also a medical-specialist. That's how I was able to heal Zabuza!" Haku said.

"Zabuza! You're working for him! Now I am definitely not going to let you have her!" Kakashi said.

"Ka...kashi, please..." Karena started to say then coughed out blood, "bel...ieve... him..." Karena finished looking at Kakashi with pupil less eyes.

Her eyes had turned a dark purple now, almost black.

"Fine, come here Haku." Kakashi said laying Karena on the floor with her stomach down. Haku did some hand signs and he put his hand on her back, gently moving up and down her wound. Kakashi pulled his hitai-ate up and looked at Haku and did the same thing.

Kakashi looked at Karena's' back. It was mended now but her outfit was completely ruined.

'I wonder how she is going to fight.' Kakashi thought. 'I hope that she can still speak let alone fight.'

Kakashi looked at Karena's back; he saw a black line curved on her delicate body.

'Can...Can it be?!' Kakashi thought as he moved some of Karena's clothes to get a better look at her back. When Kakashi saw her back he gasped. On it was a black shaped dragon with water, lightning, air, water, fire and earth surrounding it, but in the middle was a crescent moon.

Haku looked at Kakashi worried face, "Do you have someone who is precious to you?"

Kakashi looked up at Haku, "Well do you?"

Kakashi looked at Karena, "Yes, I do..."

Sasuke was fighting Zabuza alone in the mist. Sasuke had now had his sharingan. So he was able to locate Zabuza quickly and accurately.

"There!" Sasuke said while throwing a dozen of kunai at him. The mist started to go away.

Naruto found Sasuke, "Sasuke I'll help."

Sasuke had no choice but to accept. Sakura was standing in front of Zabuza holding out a kunai protectively. Naruto had used his clone jutsu. The Naruto's had run up to Zabuza and kicked him upward. Sasuke came crashing down onto Zabuza saying, "Barrage of lions."

Naruto held out is hand in a fist form towards Sasuke. Sasuke held out his fist and touched it to Naruto's.

"We did it, Naruto." Sasuke said.

"Yeah we did." Naruto replied.


	14. Chapter 13:Those who are precious to you

Chapter 13

Those who are precious to you

Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura and Tazuna all walked up to Kakashi and Haku. Naruto, Sakura and Tazuna were all looking sadly at Karena, and Sasuke was glaring at Haku. Haku just looked down trying to avoid Sasuke glare.

"So...what happened to her?" Naruto asked in a serious tone, still looking at Karena.

"She was slashed in the back by Zabuza." Kakashi said still holding Karena.

"Will she be alright?" Sakura asked.

"I hope so..." Sasuke said in a whisper that only Kakashi could hear.

"So what did you do to her?" Sasuke said still glaring at Haku.

Haku looked at Sasuke. "I did nothing to her; I only helped heal her." Haku said while standing up, trying to ring out all of the blood that was stained on his clothes.

"Liar!" Sasuke yelled.

Before Sasuke was about to charge at Haku, Kakashi stopped him holding out an arm, "No Sasuke, Haku is telling the truth." Kakashi said still looking at Karena who was now sleeping in his arms.

Sasuke looked at Haku, then Kakashi then looked at Karena with a sad expression. Karena was breathing fast, but her breathing had slowed down.

"She is going to be fine Sasuke, don't worry. Where is Zabuza?" Kakashi said looking at Naruto and Sasuke.

"We took care of him!" Naruto said loudly. Kakashi looked at him and Naruto shocked.

Kakashi then handed Karena to Sasuke, "Take care of her, I'm going after Zabuza."

Sasuke looked at Kakashi while he put Karena in his arms. Sasuke looked at her with a sad expression.

Sakura looked at Karena. 'That's so sad. What happened to her, and I was jealous when she was so kind to me...' Sakura thought while looking at her.

"DIE!!" Someone said in the mist.

Everyone turned around, but could see nothing.

"Kakashi-sensei is in trouble! We have to help!" Naruto yelled, "Come on!" Naruto motioned to Sakura and Sasuke.

Sasuke looked at Karena. 'I'm so sorry, Karena...'

"Sakura take care of her...I'll be back." Sasuke said while starting to run with Naruto.

Haku looked at them going to help Kakashi.

'No...' Haku thought as he appeared in front of Sasuke and Naruto.

"No. You're not going to get one step more towards Zabuza. He is fighting with Kakashi, and now I am fighting with you..." Haku said while taking out a needle. "Who's side are you on?!" Naruto yelled at Haku.

"I am going to protect someone who is precious to me..." Haku said while raising his needle.

"Naruto...Go! I'll take care of him..." Sasuke said while taking out his kunai.

"Alright, just be careful!" Naruto said while running, trying to find Kakashi.

"Un...What happened?" Karena said while opening her eyes.

"Karena! You're finally awake!" Sakura said while hugging her.

"Ow, Sakura that hurts."

"I'm sorry, I was just so worried about you." Sakura said.

"Thank you for worrying about me, but where are Naruto, Sasuke and Kakashi... and Haku?" Karena asked.

Sakura just looked down, "Sasuke is fighting Haku, and Naruto is looking for Kakashi-sensei who is fighting Zabuza."

'What?' Karena thought. 'Sakura must be feeling a little uneasy right now, considering what Sasuke is doing...'

"Sharingan!" Someone yelled.

Karena quickly turned around, ignoring the pain that was still in her back. She looked at Sasuke, and he had crimson eyes.

'Those eyes...they look so familiar...But where and when did I see them before...as a matter a fact...where did I hear that before...' Karena thought as she watched Sasuke.

"This it what it takes to be a true shinobi..." someone said while a flash of someone being killed right in front of her appeared.

Karena screamed. Pain was flowing through her veins. "NO!! GET OUT OF MY HEAD!!!" Karena screamed as the winds started to pick up around them. Sakura looked around; the water around them was levitating upward. Sakura was in awe. Then she looked at Karena.

"Karena! Snap out of it!" Sakura said while pulling Karena into a hug. Scraps started to form on Karena and her body.

'This wind is so strong, it's cutting me!' Sakura thought.

Sasuke looked back. "KARENA!!!" Sasuke said starting to go to her.

"You're not going anywhere!" Haku said while performing a few seals. "Secret art...Crystal ice mirrors!"

Suddenly, a crystal appeared in front of Sasuke.

"LET ME PASS!!!" He yelled.

"Let's see if you can keep up with me..." Haku said while steeping into one of the many mirrors around Sasuke.

Reflections of Haku appeared in every mirror. Sasuke just tried to run past them by going through one of the spaces between the mirrors.

Haku just giggled, "You can not escape me!"

Haku threw three needles at Sasuke.

Sasuke stopped in his tracks, and then just looked at Haku, "Why won't you let me through?! If she continues this, we'll all be killed!" Sasuke yelled trying to fight off the wind.

Haku just looked down, "Because! I am going to protect someone that I treasure!"

"Kakashi-sensei!" Naruto yelled as he finally found Kakashi.

"Naruto, go back and try to comfort Karena! If she keeps this up, we'll all be killed!" Kakashi said while fighting Zabuza. Naruto nodded and started to head back.

Sasuke was still trying to fight off the winds and Haku, "Haku! Why are you trying to keep me away from Karena?! She is my comrade..." Sasuke said closing his eyes. "AND SHE IS PRECIOUS TO ME!!!" Sasuke yelled.

Karena and Sakura heard this. Karena looked up at Sasuke who was still tying to get out.

'Sasuke...why? I am...precious to you?' Karena thought.

Sakura just looked at Sasuke and then changed her look to Karena.

'He really cares for her?' Sakura thought. 'I have to put my selfish reasons behind me and help before we all die.'

"Karena! Listen to Sasuke, and listen to me!" Sakura started to say but then was blown away from the wind that was now circling Karena. Sakura, Sasuke and Haku all looked up a Karena while she was levitating in the air, with the wind and mist now surrounding her.

Kakashi could now finally see. He performed a few hand seals and yelled, "Chidori!" and started to charge at Zabuza.

"Sasuke, where is Karena?" Naruto said running to Sasuke side.

"Naruto you idiot! You weren't supposed to come into here!" Sasuke said yelling at Naruto. Naruto was shocked.

"Sorry Sasuke, I didn't know," Naruto said looking down at the floor.

"Anyways, we need to get out of here before Karena looses all control!" Sasuke yelled.

Haku looked at them then sensed something then yelled, "Zabuza!" and disappeared from the mirrors.

As Kakashi was about to hit Zabuza with the assassination attack, a crystal mirror appeared in his way and a boy stepped in the way. Kakashi was surprised to see that the boy was Haku.

"Haku!" Kakashi yelled as he stopped his attack.

"Naruto, let's go, this is our chance!" Sasuke yelled as he got up, pulling the needles out of him.

"Right!" Naruto said also getting up and running to Karena.

Karena was still surrounded by wind and water which were now turning into sharp crystals daggers. Sasuke walked into the wind and water, fearing that he might be too late.

"Karena!" he yelled as he was hit by a crystal dagger pummeling into his skin. He simply pulled it out and continued walking, ignoring the pain.

"Karena!" he continued yelling. He finally found where Karena who was surrounded by a blue light.

Her eyes were closed as the wind and water surrounded her. She looked like she was sleeping, but she was awake at the same time.

"Karena!" Sasuke yelled as he grabbed her hand and pulled her so she would be in his arms, "Karena! Wake up! Come back to me!" Sasuke yelled as he released Karena so that he could look into her eyes. She just looked at him with her eyes glowing a blue color. Sasuke then pulled her back into a tight hug. "Karena...please..." Sasuke whispered while tears started to form in his eyes.

His tear touched Karena's cheek and her eyes and the wind and water started to calm down. Karena's eyes turned back to their normal lilac color. Once the wind went back to its normal blow and the water stopped levitating, Karena looked at who was holding her. She looked up and she saw Sasuke holding her closely to him.

"...Sas...Sasuke..." Karena said while looking at him while Sasuke still held her. Sasuke looked at her while she said his name. Sasuke smiled and tears started to take over his eyes.

Naruto smiled as he saw them. Sakura came over to them and hugged them.

"Welcome back, Karena." she said tears also forming in her eyes.

"Hey, I'm here too!" Naruto said while running up to the three and also hugging and smiling.

"You guys...I swear..." Karena said while giggling a little and tears forming in her eyes as well.

Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke and Karena all came running looking for Kakashi. They all found him with a blue ball in Haku's stomach which was now over flowingly bleeding. Haku fell to the ground with a thud. Karena looked at Haku as he fell to the ground. "No..." Karena said in a whisper.

_"A place that you won't be for a long time."_

_"What are you talk-"_

_"...Why?"_

A flash of someone falling to the ground with a little girl in front of him holding her hand to his stomach appeared.

"What?" Karena whispered.

Sasuke looked at her. "Is something wrong Karena?" he asked her. Karena just looked at Haku falling to the ground in front of Kakashi.

"NO!" Karena yelled as she came running to Hakus' side.

"Karena!?" Kakashi said as she did this.

Zabuza just looked at them; Karena just continued looking at Haku. She slowly made her hand go up to his mask, and then she slowly started to take it off. Once she completely took off the mask, she felt her heart shatter.

'No...why? Haku?' Karena thought.

"Pitiful child..." Zabuza said starting to walk away. When Karena heard this, she started to boil.

"Don't you dare walk away!" Karena yelled at Zabuza with a deadly sound coming from her mouth. Zabuza just turned around.

"Oh...and what are you going to do about it?" Zabuza said, not sounding intimidated.

"Karena just let me handle-"

Kakashi started to say but then Karena gave a deadly look. Kakashi looked and stopped talking immediately. Karena then changed her look to Zabuza.

"How could you just walk away from someone who just saved your life!? You're just going to walk away from someone who thought that you were precious. He treasured you...and you treat him as if he were something that you picked up from the ground, how can you do that to someone!?" Karena said with tears forming in her eyes. But they were not tears of happiness; they were tears of anger and sadness.

"You're nothing but someone who only cares about himself! Didn't you ever think about him, the one who treasured you?!" Karena said while pointing to the now dead, Haku. Zabuza just looked at him, and did not say anything.

"Didn't you ever thank him? Or even did something for him!?" Karena said while standing now.

"No I didn't." Zabuza said, looking a little ashamed now. Karena looked at Haku. 'Why am I doing this for him? I haven't known him for very long...but I am treating him as if I had known him for life...' Karena thought.

"So what are you going to do about it?" Zabuza said looking at Karena. Karena's face darkened a little as she bowed her head down. Then she looked back up at him and said.

"I'm going to kill you!"


	15. Chapter 14: Late night visit

Chapter 14

Late night visit

"Oh and how are you going to do that?" Zabuza said while pretending to be intimidated by Karena.

Karena started to do a few seals, and Zabuza started to make his. Kakashi looked at Karena; her back was glowing.

'No! She can't summon him! Not even the Hokage himself could control him!' Kakashi thought as he looked at her, frightened.

"Water Dragon Missile jutsu," Zabuza yelled.

"Summoning jutsu," Karena yelled while biting her thumb and smearing her blood on her arm going from the inside of her elbow to her palm.

Zabuza's dragon came out of the water that was behind him, but Karena's jutsu came from her back. A shining dragon came bursting out and the black markings that were on her body were now gone.

Zabuza stared as his dragon was nowhere compared to hers.

"So...you scared now?" Karena taunted while jumping onto the shining dragons back.

Karena laughed, "Summoning jutsu! Iris - Dragon of heaven!" she yelled as the dragons came forward to attack each other.

"It's no use!" Karena yelled as the dragons collided, "Iris is the dragon of all elements; your puny dragon doesn't stand a chance against mine.

It was true, Zabuzas' dragon hit Iris and it was just charged at, and was now heading for Zabuza.

"Iris! Kill him!" Karena yelled as she jumped off his back.

Zabuza looked at the humongous dragon that was charging at him then thought to himself, 'Haku, I'm sorry; I don't think that I will be seeing you in heaven.'

Then the dragon hit Zabuza and he was obliterated. Kakashi, Naruto and the rest of them were all surprised by Karena's' attack. 'That's more than a Sannin level! She couldn't possibly pull of the summoning jutsu for Iris.' Kakashi thought as Karena's back was tainted with black markings again.

She looked at the rest of them, who were now all wide eyed.

Karena just smiled, "let's go home..."

Once they were all back into Konoha, Tazuna stayed in the mist country, they all decided to try and relax, but that did not go so well...

"Sasuke! Can we-"

Sakura and Ino started to say at the same time. But there reply was a 'No.'

Sakura and Ino just stopped and Sasuke continued to walk on. Sakura and Ino decided to sit on a bench by a tree.

"Do you think that Sasuke will ever like us?" Sakura asked.

"I don't know..." Ino replied a little sad.

They watched as Sasuke went down the road.

Sakura and Ino just sighed.

Sasuke was walking down the street, like he always does, but then he spotted Naruto at the Ichiraku ramen bar...sitting next to Karena. Sasuke stopped, looking at them. He sees that Naruto already has 8 bowls empty in front of him, and Karena is still on her first playing around with her noodles.

"Hey Naruto, are you going to have more?" Karena asked.

"No, I'm full." Naruto said while burping and rubbing his stomach. Karena sighed as she paid the bill and walked away from him. Sasuke was surprised to see Karena out. Karena has been in the hospital for a week already since their travel back.

"Hey Karena! Where are you going?" Naruto asked while he eyes her ramen bowl, as it is still hot and full.

"No-where...you can have that if you want." Karena said while waving goodbye to him.

"Alright... Thanks Karena!" Naruto said while she walked away from him.

Karena sat on top of a house. Karena was now in a pink kimono with a purple oversized bow. She looked at the village before her.

She sighed, "How could I have put my friends in danger just because of something that was in my mind?"

"Because, your memory is coming back to you..." someone said. Karena quickly pulled out a kunai and held it in her hands. But when she turned around, it was only Kakashi.

"Oh...Kakashi-sensei...I wasn't expecting to see you here..." Karena said while putting her kunai away. Kakashi walked over to her and sat down next to her. "You don't have to call me sensei anymore." he said while looking at Karena. Karena just looked at him, "Why?" she asked.

"Because...since you're a Jonin now, you don't have to call me that." Kakashi said smiling under his mask.

Karena was surprised that he found out about this, "So how did you find out?" Karena said looking away from him.

"Karena...it's pretty simple to see one of my students summon a creature that the Hokage can't even summon, and they are only Genin. Come on...I know things too." Kakashi said while laying down and looking up at the sky. Overhead was a brilliant moon with stars around it.

Karena looked at him then looked up at the sky as well. "I overreacted...didn't I?" Karena asked Kakashi. Kakashi looked at her with a puzzled look. "What do you mean?"

"Well...on the bridge...something appeared in my mind, and it hurt me..." Karena said touching her chest. Karena looked down, her bangs covering her eyes. But Kakashi could tell that she was sad. Kakashi sat up then put his hand on her shoulder. Karena looked at him with tears in her eyes. "Kakashi...how could you guys possibly care about me...when I'm the one hurting you!"

"Because..." Kakashi said pulling Karena into a hug. "You are someone that Naruto and the others...including me, care about. We would do anything to protect you...and you already protected us." Kakashi said pulling her away so that he could look into her eyes. Karena just looked at him.

Karena smiled. "Thank you...Kakashi..." Karena said while hugging Kakashi. "You're welcome." he replied to her.

Kakashi gently stroked Karena's violet hair. It was soft, sleek and it smelled like Japanese cherry blossoms.

'She is so soft at some times...and she thinks of others before herself.' Kakashi thought while picking her up in his arms. Kakashi jumped from the tops of the houses, being as gentle as possible. He soon reached Karena's house. He knocked on the door and Mae answered.

Mae looked at her little sister in Kakashis' arms. "Can I help you?" Mae finally said.

"Here, she fell asleep on the way I was carrying her here." Kakashi said while putting Karena into Mae's arms.

"Thanks..." Mae said while closing the door.

Kakashi walked away thinking, 'Could she be the one...I was always looking for?' Kakashi thought as he walked to his house.

'Because if she is... well, I will try to find out tomorrow...Hopefully, she'll let me see it.'

Mae put Karena into her bed, looking at her flawless face. Mae sat down next to her and caressed her cheek.

Mae smiled, 'I'm glad that I spared you...if I had only spared Aiko...I wouldn't get someone as quiet and gentle as you.'

Then Mae walked out of the room, looking back as she was about to close the door to her little sisters room.

_"No please don't hurt her!"_

_A man with crimson eyes looked into Karena's._

_"No!"_

_"Let her go! Let her go!"_

_"This is what it takes to be a true shinobi. To kill everyone in your path."_

_"Sharingan!"_

Karena quickly sat up, sweat dropping from her forehead. Karena looked at where she was; she was in her room. Karena sighed with relief, and then got up. She slid her door open and started to go downstairs.

She took a glass down from the cupboard, and then filled it with cool water. The moon was still out. She looked at a clock that was in the room. It was 11:59. She sighed then looked into the cup. She saw her reflection and saw someone else, she looked more closely and saw someone behind her with dark crimson colored eyes. She quickly turned around and saw that a man was standing there. He grabbed both of her wrists which made her drop the glass. She was petrified. 'Who is he?!' Karena thought as the man looked deep into her eyes, looking into her soul.

Karena looked back at him looking back into his, her eyes widened as she saw the design in his eyes. They had three circles around a single one.

'I've seen these eyes before.' Karena thought as the man pinned her against a wall, but she felt no pain, she was surprised that he did not bang her against the wall. He simply moved her. He let go of one of her wrists and caressed her cheek. Her hand almost went to his neck, but she didn't move.

'Where have I seen...and felt this before?' Karena thought as the man continued to caress her cheek and move his head closer to hers. Karena just closed her eyes, afraid of what might happen.

"Get away from her!" Aiko yelled as she threw a couple of kunai at him. He simply caught one and caught the other one through the hole of the first. Mae entered after Aiko. Mae stopped as she saw the man.

She gasped, "Why are you here!?" she said taking out a kunai, preparing to fight. Aiko also took out another kunai. The man looked at them then at Karena, whose eyes were sill glued onto him. He looked at her, with a calm expression, and then was gone. A cloud of black smoke took his place.

'Who was he?' Karena thought, keeping her thoughts to herself. She watched as the smoke finally disappeared.

"Okay, we have to stick together now. You guys can sleep with me tonight." Mae said while putting her kunai away and left the room.

Aiko did the same and quickly followed, but then stopped seeing Karena did not move, she was still looking at where the man stood.

"Hey, aren't you coming?" Aiko asked Karena who snapped back to reality.

"Yeah...I'm coming..." Karena said walking towards Aiko. Aiko started to leave again. Karena looked back at where the man stood one last time, before following her sister.

But before she left she heard something that trailed in the wind, "We'll continue later..."

She looked back... but no-one was there.


	16. Chapter 15: The second warning

Chapter 15

The second warning

The next day

Karena looked up at the ceiling as her two sisters were still sleeping. Karena could hear Aiko snoring and Mae was sleeping soundlessly.

'Aiko is so cute when she is sleeping...but I would hate to share a room with her...' Karena thought as she got up.

She was still thinking of the last night. She remembered the man's eyes, remembering ever single detail that was in his eyes, the shape, the design, the... desire. Karena put her clothes on, her lilac colored kimono, luckily, Aiko had fixed it. She put her things together preparing to go to the training grounds. She packed her lunch and started to go out the door, when Anko poofed in front of her.

"Urgent Jonin meeting, now." then was gone.

'Should I tell the other two?' Karena thought, but then decided not to. She did a few hand seals and then was gone. She sat next to Anko on a mat.

"Alright, witnesses told us that some people saw Uchiha Itachi yesterday." the Hokage said.

Everybody's head perked up, Karena's did especially. Then Kakashi appeared and sat next to Karena. She looked at him, and then looked back at the Hokage.

"Itachi seems to have murdered somebody yesterday." he continued.

"Who was it?" said one of the Jonin.

"We don't know who it was, but people that were walking around midnight time, said that he was walking around your house, Karena." the Hokage said.

Everybody looked at Karena. Karena just looked around, "Um...someone did come into my house yesterday around that time."

Everybody gasped.

"Did he hurt you?" Anko asked.

"Did he hurt one of your sisters?" Kakashi asked.

"No, were all fine. The person didn't do anything to me." Karena said.

"Was he after you specifically?" the Hokage asked, sounding sincere.

"No, he didn't." Karena replied.

"What were you doing at the time that he appeared?" the Hokage asked.

"I was just getting a glass of water." she replied.

"Why were you up?" the Hokage asked.

"I just had a bad dream that's all..." Karena mumbled looking down now.

Everybody seemed very interested now.

"What was it about?!" the Hokage said, now standing up.

Karena explained everything that happened in her dream. The Hokage and everybody else was shocked, especially Kakashi. The Hokage sat back down.

"This is bad..." he said. Everybody looked at him. "The time had come..." he said while looking at Karena.

Karena placed her hands in front of her, and looked down. "What's going to happen?" Karena asked still looking at the ground.

"We don't know...Anything could happen." the Hokage said. "Did Itachi say anything to you?" He asked as he was about to dismiss everybody.

Karena thought for a moment, "No...he did not." Karena lied but did not show it.

"Alright you are all dismissed and make sure that you do not mention this to anyone...especially Sasuke." the Hokage said, then everybody disappeared into smoke.

Kakashi was walking next to Karena on their way to the training grounds.

"So, what are you going to tell your sisters?" Kakashi finally asked.

"I'll tell them later." Karena replied.

As she walked on, Kakashi looked at Karena as they walked on the street. He saw a sad expression.

"What's wrong Karena?" Kakashi asked.

"Nothing...why?" she lied.

"Tell the truth Karena." he said while stopping her and making her face towards him. Kakashi bent down looking at Karena.

"I told you, nothing." Karena said while turning her head.

Kakashi lifted her chin so it would face his, "I told you, tell the truth."

Karena looked at him. She finally sighed and pushed his hand away from her chin.

"Fine, I'm just worried that's all." Karena said looking away from Kakashi.

"Why or who are you worried about." Kakashi asked. Karena just looked away.

"It's Sasuke isn't it?" Kakashi finally said.

Karena just looked down, "Yeah..." She replied.

Kakashi looked away from her. So they just kept walking.

They finally reached the training grounds. Naruto and Sakura both spotted you two walking down the street coming to them, the both shouted, "YOU'RE LATE KAKASHI-SENSEI!!!"

Naruto spotted Karena and shouted, "We aren't blaming you though Karena!" a sweat bead dropping from his face.

Sasuke looked up as he heard her name.

"Hi Karena!" Sakura yelled as she went up to her, surprisingly happy, pulling her into a tight hug. "How have you been?" she asked still with a smile on her face.

"I'm fine...Now I feel even happier!" Karena said smiling and hugging Sakura back, "Thanks for your concern."

Sasuke looked at her and Sakura hugging. He blushed a little but then looked away trying to hide his face.

"Aren't you going to say 'hi' to her Sasuke?" Naruto asked pushing Sasuke a little.

"Yeah I will...as soon as she comes over here." Sasuke replied. Karena heard this and she stopped hugging Sakura, and then went over to Sasuke.

Once she got over to Sasuke, he froze. "Uh...Hi..." Sasuke said forcing himself to say it, trying to hold back his blush as best as he could.

"Hi." Karena replied to him.

"Welcome back Karena!" Naruto yelled while coming over to her and toppling her over and she fell to the ground, everybody stared.

"NARUTO GET OFF OF HER!!!" Sakura yelled as she banged him on the head with her fist. Naruto quickly got off of her, rubbing his head. Sasuke held out his hand for Karena.

"Thanks Sasuke." Karena said as she took his hand and got up. Sasuke pulled her up. When she was finally standing up, he was still holding her hand. She looked at him holding her hand. Then she looked back at Sasuke. They just looked at each other for a moment. Karena finally broke the hold and turned away.

"Karena..." Sasuke said. Karena turned around, "Welcome back."

Karena just looked at him then smiled, "Thanks Sasuke."

"Alright. We'll since we are back in Konoha; we are going to start training again." Kakashi said.

"Oh..." Naruto wined.

"Shh, Naruto." Sakura said while putting a finger to her lips.

"Today, we will be tree climbing!" Kakashi said smiling under his mask.

"Uh, tree climbing?" Naruto and Sakura said staring at Kakashi.

"Yes, but you will be doing this without hands." Kakashi continued.

"WHAT!! HOW ARE WE SUPPOSED TO DO THAT!?" Naruto yelled.

"*Sigh* Watch..." Kakashi said while stepping up to a tree.

He did a single hand seal and put his foot against the tree, then the next. Sakura, Naruto and even Sasuke were all amazed as Kakashi simply stepped on the trees truck and started to climb without his hands. Karena just looked away.

"Alright..." Kakashi said as he jumped down onto the ground again. "...now it's your turn. Focus your chakra to your feet, and walk, but running will be better for you because you are all beginners, so run up to the tree and take your kunai and mark the place where you stop. Go!"

The four took their hands and performed a seal. Then Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke all ran up to a tree. Naruto ran up and quickly put his mark as he fell back down, his chakra was too low. Sasuke ran up and his chakra was too much so he was pushed back.

"Hey! This is easier than I thought!" Sakura said while sitting on top of a branch. She stuck her tongue out.

"Wow, Sakura, the girl, made it farther than the boys..." Kakashi said, but watched Karena as she simply walked up to the tree and started walking upward with her hands behind her back. The four others watched as she walked into the leaves and was gone.

"Hmph. I'll get up there." Sasuke said while putting more chakra to his feet.

'If I put too much, then I'll just be sent back, but if I don't put enough, then I'll just fall.' Sasuke thought. So he focused his chakra as hard as he could and ran to the tree again. This time he got to a branch. He stopped there to rest.

He looked down at Naruto and Kakashi, "Try to beat me, loser!" Sasuke said as he put more chakra to his feet and started to run up the tree again.

Naruto watched as Sasuke ran up, ''I'll get up there. Believe it!" Naruto said while sending chakra to his feet.

"Alright, here I go!" Naruto said while running up the tree again.

'Naruto, he's such a loser...' Sakura thought. She looked up where Sasuke went.

'Sasuke...' Sakura thought as she continued to look at the place.

Karena just stood on top of a trees crown. She looked over the huge forest that they were in.

"*Sigh* I wonder, if I will ever achieve my dream..." Karena said aloud as she continued looking at the sun, which was now setting. The sky had turned a light orange with shades of pink. "I like this place." Karena said.

Karena turned as she heard a noise by another tree.

"Sasuke, come on out, I know that you are there." Karena said looking at the sky again. Sasuke came out of the tree that he was in.

"How did you do it so fast?" he asked.

Karena just looked at him, "What do you mean?"

Sasuke jumped to the tree that Karena was on. "I mean, how did you get up here on your first try?" Sasuke asked.

"Sakura did it as well." Karena said now looking at him.

"Yeah but...you just walked, without a problem." he said to her, his gaze still on her.

"I've been able to walk up trees since I was six." Karena said.

'Six?! That's so young...' Sasuke thought.

"Come on...let's head back down." Karena said while looking at Sasuke. Karena jumped down and she was now gone from Sasuke's view. He lowered his head so that he looked down and then also headed back down.

Naruto was on the ground with dirt all over his face. Sakura was also down on the ground but she was standing up.

"Naruto, let's call it quit's for today." Sakura told him as she and Kakashi started to walk away. Karena looked at Naruto.

"Come on Naruto, up you go." Karena said while holding out a hand for him.

"Thanks Karena!" Naruto said while taking her hand. She pulled him up and Sasuke watched.

"Thanks again Karena!" Naruto said while hugging Karena.

"Naruto..." Karena said trying to push him away.

"*Sigh* let's go." Karena said while Naruto kept babbling. Sasuke just stood there as he watched her and Naruto head back. He looked at the ground.

"Hey Naruto, can you walk to your house by yourself?" Karena asked.

"Sure, well see you tomorrow!" Naruto said while waving to Karena as he ran to catch up with Sakura and Kakashi. Karena just looked as Naruto ran towards them. She sighed and looked at Sasuke, who was blushing slightly.

Karena started to walk towards him. Sasuke's heart started to beat faster and faster. Until Karena was right in front of him, did he hold his breath.

"Sasuke..." Karena said looking straight into his eyes.

"Karena..." Sasuke replied to her in a gentle way. His heart started to slow down as she said his name. Karena smiled at him, and Sasuke smiled at Karena, a light and gentle smile, one that she had never seen before.

"Your smile is so beautiful...why don't you smile more often?" Karen said while touching Sasuke's cheek. Sasuke could not hold is blush back any longer and felt her soft and gentle hand on his skin. He touched her hand, and held it to his face.

"I like yours much better though..." Sasuke said closing his eyes and trying to control his emotions. Karena blushed a little. Only to make her skin a little more pink. Sasuke took her hand off of his face, and held it in his hand. He moved his thumb up and down Karena's hand feeling her soft skin.

"These hands weren't meant for killing, let alone fighting." Sasuke said taking a step closer so that his face was inches away from hers. Sasuke took his other hand and slid his fingers through her hair, feeling the softness of it. Sasuke pulled her into a hug, surrendering to his emotions.

"Sasuke..." Karena said.

"Shh...Just let me stay like this for a little bit, please." Sasuke said pulling her closer to him, gently.

'Why? Why does he do this to me?' Karena thought as a small tear slid down her face. She finally pulled away from him.

"Sasuke...I have something to tell you..." Karena said to him looking down at her feet.

Sasuke looked concerned. "What?" he asked as he came closer to her.

"Sasuke...I am...forbidden to love." she said looking at him with tears in her eyes.

"What?!" Sasuke said shocked stepping back a bit. "Why?" he asked looking depressed.

"Sasuke, someone told me a long time ago... that I was forbidden to love. If I do, the person that I fall in love with...or the person that falls in love with me... will...will die." Karena sobbed.

"I don't know why, but, one time...I did fall in love with someone, and he was murdered the day after I kissed him..." Karena said looking down at the ground, with her tears falling to it.

"Sasuke...I don't want that to happen to you!" Karena cried looking at him now.

Sasuke came closer to her and wiped the tears off of her cheeks.

"Karena... I would rather die, than to not have met you. You were a miracle that came to me..." Sasuke said pulling her into another hug.

"Sasuke...do you really like me that much?" Karena asked him trying to stop her sobbing.

Sasuke pulled her away from him to look into her eyes. "Yes I do Karena." Sasuke said to Karena while pulling her back into a hug.

"Sasuke...I don't want you to get hurt. That's why I avoid you so much..." She said to him.

Sasuke was surprised. "Do- Do you like me?" Sasuke asked her with hesitation.

"Sasuke..."

Suddenly a cloud of smoke appeared a few meters away from them. Sasuke and Karena pulled out their shuriken and kunai preparing to fight. When the cloud of smoke disappeared, there stood a man with crimson eyes that gazed at Karena. Sasuke and Karena were surprised. He was alone and was weaponless.

"Karena stay behind me..." Sasuke said pulling out a demon wind shuriken.

"Itachi what do you want?!" Sasuke yelled. Itachi did not answer. He just continued to look at Karena. Sasuke saw this and jumped up in the air and threw the shuriken. Itachi side stepped and dodged it easily. Sasuke came back down and charged at Itachi. Itachi just looked at him. Karena looked at Sasuke heading for Itachi. Using her super-human speed she stepped in front of Itachi and Sasuke stopped. "Karena? What are you doing?" Sasuke said.

"Sasuke...I think that Itachi wants to tell me something..." Karena said looking into Itachi's eyes, "Is that the reason you came here?"

"Yes..." Itachi said nodding.

Karena looked at him waiting for her answer, "Then what is it?"

"You have found your curse once again...but you still have no clue on what your blessing is. You must find out in the next eight months...If you don't, something horrible will happen and everyone around you will disappear...just like your family..." Itachi said looking at Karena with the calmest eyes she had every seen.

"What do you mean?" Karena asked him, "Just like my family?"

"A long time ago...you had a family...someone killed them all..." Itachi said, still looking at Karena with his eyes.

"Who?" Karena demanded.

Itachi shook his head, "I cannot tell you...but if you look closely, and then you will be able to find that person anywhere, even if they hide their identity..."

Suddenly Itachi side stepped and took Karena with him. Karena saw this and she was now in Itachi's arms. She saw Sasuke standing there with a kunai in his hand and his sharingan in use. Itachi gently set Karena down at the bottom of a tree and pulled on the top of his black jacket so it would open.

Itachi and Sasuke looked at each other for a moment and then Sasuke charged at him doing a few seals, "Phoenix flower jutsu!" Sasuke yelled as he got close enough to attack Itachi.

Itachi moved too fast and stabbed Sasuke with a kunai. Itachi then grabbed Sasuke by the neck and pinned him against a tree. Sasuke struggled and Itachi just held his grip even tighter.

'Oh no...He is going to use his Mangekyou Sharingan...' Karena thought as she got up and went to Itachi.

"Itachi! Please stop...I'll do anything...if you please don't use your Sharingan against Sasuke." she said holding onto Itachi's arm pulling Sasuke down so that he would be able to touch the ground.

"Please..." Karena said to Itachi. Itachi let go of Sasuke and Sasuke dropped to the ground, coughing.

Karena bent down to help Sasuke. She placed her hand on his chest, and a blue glow emitted.

"Vermana Temple jutsu!" Karena said after she had healed him. Sasuke quickly fell to sleep and fell into Karena's' arms. She stroked his hair with her light fingers. Itachi looked at her while she did this. Karena then got up placing Sasuke on the ground in a comfortable manner.

Karena looked at Sasuke, and then turned to Itachi.

"Well Itachi...What do you want me to do?" Karena asked. Itachi looked at her for a moment, and then quickly looked down.

"Itachi please tell me..." Karena said, "I keep my word."

Itachi looked at her, "So you would keep your word for anything?"

"I said that I will do anything if you would let him go, and you did, so what do you want from me now?" Karena asked taking a step closer to look at Itachi's eyes.

Itachi stayed quiet for a moment, and then answered; "Karena, I want you..." he started out saying.

"What?" Karena asked.

Itachi paused for a moment, and then looked Karena straight in the eye, "I want you to kiss me..."


	17. Chapter 16: Behind crimson eyes

Chapter 16

Behind crimson eyes

Karena was surprised, she had never been asked to kiss someone. She had only kissed one person before, but that was on her own.

"Itachi...I don't think that I can." she said as she looked at him.

"Why?" he asked cupping her chin so that she would gaze into his eyes.

"The last time I kissed someone...they ended up being murdered." she said.

Itachi looked at her and moved a little closer, "I am not afraid..."

She looked at him, "Itachi...I don't want anyone else getting hurt because of me." she said looking down again.

Itachi took her hand in his and rubbed the top of them with his hands, "As I told you before, I am not afraid..." Itachi said leaning towards Karena.

'I must do this...I gave him my word...' Karena thought as she closed her eyes waiting for something to happen.

Itachi touched his lips with hers. Her touch felt like rose petals against his. Itachi gently put his arms around her waist and pulled her closer to him.

"Itachi...you're pushing it..." Karena said looking at him.

"I'm sorry...I'll stop..." Itachi said as he looked at Karena one last time before he let go of her.

Itachi looked at Karena again kissing her cheek, "Thank you...for the kiss." Itachi said in a sweet voice.

Karena looked at him, "Everyone says that you are an S rank criminal... Are you?"

"I am." he replied to her looking down.

Karena lifted her hand to his chin making him look at her, "At some points...you're too sweet to be one..." Karena said.

Itachi touched her hand that was on his face, and held it in his hand, "Thank you for saying that..." He said as bent over again to touch her lips again.

But a kunai went in between there lips before they touched. They both looked up, Kakashi was standing on the tree above him, with his hitai-ate uncovering his eye.

"Get away from her Itachi!" Kakashi said as he did a few hands seals.

Itachi looked at him then Karena. She saw that his eyes were sad. Kakashi charged at him with a blue ball in his hand, Itachi just poofed away in a white cloud.

Kakashi stopped and let his chakra go away from his hand. He looked at Karena with his Sharingan eye, "What happened?" Kakashi demanded.

"Nothing that you need to know; how long were you there?" Karena demanded back.

"I was there long enough to see you and Itachi and Sasuke on the ground." Kakashi said placing his hitai- ate back in its original position.

"I said how long?" Karena said with a deadly sound coming from her voice as she looked at Sasuke who was stating to get up.

"Before..." Kakashi started to say the looked at Sasuke who was starting to get up. "Never mind... We will, and will continue this later." Kakashi said while going to Sasuke.

"No...I'll take care of him..." Karena said while going to Sasuke's side.

"But-"

Kakashi started to say then saw Karena's death glare.

"Alright...take him to his house...keep him company." Kakashi said as he left. As soon as he left Karena bent down over Sasuke and looked into his eyes, "So how are you feeling?"

"I'm feeling better now..." Sasuke said as he grabbed Karena's hand.

Karena helped him get up and took his arm over her shoulders.

"Where is your house Sasuke?" Karena asked him.

"I'll lead you..." Sasuke said while starting to walk, his arm still on Karena's shoulder.

They past many people on the way there, many girls eyed them, glaring at Karena, then they past Sakura. Sakura was taking her usual walk of the day when she saw Sasuke leaning on Karena's shoulders.

'What is that girl doing? That's my Sasuke! Get away from him! Go AWAY!!' Inner Sakura thought.

Karena eyed Sakura and motioned her to come to her. "Sakura, Sasuke's been injured." she said.

Sakura looked at her surprised, "Is there anything I can do to help?"

"Yeah go get some bandages and meet us at his house." Karena said while starting to walk again. Sakura immediately ran away going to her house.

Karena and Sasuke soon reached his house. Karena stopped and looked at it.

"What's wrong?" Sasuke asked looking at her. Karena snapped back to reality and started to walk again. When they went into his house, she was surprised. It was empty. There was a couch, a bookshelf full of ninja books, and a t.v. that was coated in a layer of dust.

"Where's your room?" Karena asked. Sasuke pointed and they went across the room and she slid open the door. She walked over to his bed and laid him down.

"How do you feel?" Karena asked him.

"I feel-"

Sasuke started to say but then stopped as he coughed out blood.

'Oh no, I forgot about his wound in the stomach.' Karena thought.

Karena looked at the spot where Itachi had stabbed him. She paused for a moment, knowing what she had to do to see the wound.

"Sasuke..." Karena said in a shy manner.

"Yeah?" he asked, breathing heavily now.

"You're going to have to take your shirt off...for me to heal you..." Karena said forcing it out of herself.

Sasuke blushed hard, but then looked at Karena and started to take off his shirt. "Sasuke, do you have another shirt?" Karena asked.

"Yeah, why?" he replied stopping.

"Alright, I hope you don't mind what I am going to do to your shirt..." Karena said as she took out one of her kunai and placed at the top of his shirt and cut down.

Sasuke tried to hold back his blush, but as she kept going down, he blushed even harder. Karena took off his shirt as it was finally cut down the middle.

"Alright, sit up a little..." Karena said as she helped him take his shirt off. She threw Sasuke's bloody shirt on the floor.

"I wonder where Sakura is with those bandages." Karena said. Suddenly they heard the front door open and in stepped Sakura with a grocery bag in her hand. She took one look at Sasuke and she turned a deep shade of red. Then she looked at his wound on his stomach then turned blue. She quickly fell to the floor, spilling all of the bandages on the floor. Karena just looked at her, a sweat drop forming on her head.

Karena and Sasuke sighed and then looked at each other. Karena got up and walked over to Sakura's side. She picked her up and set her on the couch outside of the room. Then Karena picked up the bandages and walked over to Sasuke's side again. She placed her gentle hands on Sasuke's stomach. He shivered as their skins touched. A green glow emitted and his wound slowly healed. The cut was gone but a small crease was left.

"Alright, don't pick at it and don't do anything dangerous..." Karena said while lifting the bandages. She pulled onto Sasuke's arm so that he would sit up. She started to wrap the bandages around him. Sasuke looked at Karena as she came closer and closer to him as she was wrapping the bandages around him.

Once she was done she got a shirt for Sasuke to wear. It was a long sleeved black shirt with an oversized collar. Sasuke quickly slipped it on.

Karena looked at him, "Hey Sasuke, I'm gonna bring Sakura home, okay."

Sasuke waited for a moment then said to her, "You'll come back won't you?" He stood up. Karena looked at him.

"Yeah...I'll come back, I promise." Karena said as she started to leave the room. "But in the mean time, get some rest."

"Wake me up when you come in." Sasuke said getting into his bed.

Karena carried Sakura to her house as she woke up when they reached her house door. Sakura became quickly alarmed seeing who was carrying her. "Karena..." Sakura said as she got out of her arms.

"Oh you're awake, Sakura." Karena said.

"Thanks for carrying me back here."

"You're welcome."

"Hey Karena..."

"Yeah?" she asked turning around facing Sakura.

"How is-"

Sakura started to say but then Karena interrupted her, "He's fine. Don't worry." Karena said leaving.

Sakura watched as Karena left her yard and turned the corner.

"Thank you Karena...thank you so much...for everything..." Sakura said as she entered her house.

Karena walked into Sasuke's house, quietly going to his room. She found him sleeping quietly on his bed.

'He looks so peaceful when he sleeps. I don't want to wake him...But I promised him that I would...' Karena thought as she went to Sasuke's side.

She shook him a little, "Hey Sasuke, wake up..."

Sasuke quickly got up to look at Karena. "Thank you for keeping your promise..." Sasuke said in a quiet tone.

"You're welcome, I always keep my word." Karena said while starting to get up.

"Wait." Sasuke said as he grabbed Karena's' hand, "Stay here with me..." Sasuke said in a timid voice.

Karena looked at him, sort of shocked. "What?" Karena said as she bent down next to Sasuke again.

"Please...stay here with me..." Sasuke said.

'What does he want me to do? Stay like this all night...or...' Karena started to think.

Sasuke started to blush before he said, "Will you...stay next to me?"

"What do you want me to do?" Karena asked him.

Sasuke did not answer. Karena looked at him then sighed; she knew what he was thinking.

"Alright." she finally said as she went to the other side of the bed and laid down pulling the covers over her and Sasuke. Sasuke just surprised at what she just did as she was.

"You're... you're going to?" Sasuke said surprised.

"Yes...that's what you want isn't it?" Karena asked him looking at him while she rolled onto her side.

"But-"

Sasuke started to say but then Karena interrupted, "Sasuke I trust you with my life...I don't think that you would do anything to hurt me..." Karena said closing her eyes.

"That's true..." Sasuke said while also closing his eyes.

"Do you not want me to be next to you?" Karena asked opening her eyes again.

"No, no. I want you to..." Sasuke said surprised at what he just said.

Karena was equally surprised. "Alright..." Karena said slowly as she pulled the covers over her more. Karena closed her eyes and quickly fell to sleep. Sasuke looked at her and did not.

Karena woke up in the middle of the night seeing Sasuke did not fall to sleep yet.

"Sasuke...What's wrong? Am I disturbing you?" Karena asked looking up at him.

"No you're not, I'm just thinking..." Sasuke said, "But don't read them..." he quickly added. Karena had to laugh.

Sasuke looked at her; he had never heard her laugh before. 'Her sound is so sweet...' Sasuke thought.

Karena looked at him, "Alright...if you don't want me to..." Karena said to him.

Sasuke smirked to himself then rolled over on his back. He smiled a sweet smile. Karena looked at him while he smiled, "Sasuke why don't you smile more often?" Sasuke looked at her, "I don't know, there wasn't many things in my life before you came..."He said.

Karena slightly blushed. "You flatter me Sasuke..." Karena said placing a soft kiss on his cheek and closing her eyes again.

Sasuke blushed a little and turned towards Karena. He smiled at her. She kept her eyes closed but smiled back. Sasuke reached for Karena's hand and held it in his. He rubbed her hand with his thumb and moved a little closer to her. Soon he was feeling her breath and inhaling her sweet smell. He closed his eyes and soon quickly fell to sleep, his hand still holding onto hers.


	18. Chapter 17: Taking a chance

Chapter 17

Taking a chance

Karena felt Sasuke's breath on her face as she woke up around 3 a.m. She blinked hers eyes, trying to remember where she was. She realized that she was sleeping next to Sasuke. She looked at him, his pale face facing hers. She caressed his cheek with the back of her hand. His skin was soft.

'I wish that I could Sasuke...I really wish that I could.' Karena thought as she continued to touch his cheek. She soon felt his hand on top of hers. She looked at him as he slowly opened his eyes, smiling as he saw her.

"Did I do something?" Sasuke asked as he held her hand under the covers.

"No, I'm just chilly that's all." Karena replied.

"I've learned that, when someone gets too cold, another person around them can give them their body heat by getting close..." Sasuke said as he looked into her lilac colored eyes.

Karena looked at him for a second.

Sasuke looked back at her reaction, "I'm sorry..." Sasuke said as he rolled over so that he would face the other way.

Karena looked at him, feeling guilty. She touched his shoulder and slowly rolled him back over, "That would be nice of you..." Karena said as she moved closer to Sasuke.

Sasuke hesitated for a moment, then took in a deep breath and put his arms around Karena's shoulders. Karena soon felt warmer after staying like that with Sasuke for a few minutes.

"Thank you Sasuke..." Karena said still snuggling up next to him.

"Anytime." he replied to her closing his eyes.

Karena felt warm, in her heart, for the first time in a long time.

'Is this love?' Karena thought to herself, 'I don't want him to get hurt just because of me...' A tear rolled down her cheek. Sasuke saw.

"What's wrong?" Sasuke asked.

"Nothing, why?" Karena lied.

"Karena, I know you better than you think, don't lie." Sasuke said.

"Sasuke..." Karena started to say, "I am...worried..." She finally said forcing it out of herself.

"Why?" Sasuke said looking into her eyes.

"I can't tell you..." Karena said closing her eyes.

"Why? Is it something about me? Is something bad going to happen?" Sasuke asked concerned.

"Sasuke...You know all about the stuff that has been happening around me lately, right?" Karena said sitting up, her long hair following.

"Yeah, why?" he said also sitting up.

"Somebody told me that I have to find my blessing and my curse." Karena said, avoiding eye contact with him. "That...somebody told me that I have found my curse... but I still need to find my blessing...or else..." Karena started to say but then started to cry.

Sasuke wiped her tears away and cupped her chin. "Or else what?" Sasuke daringly asked.

Karena hesitated for a moment but then finally forced it out of her with every ounce of energy she had left, "Or else everyone around me, all the people that I care about...will all DIE!!" Karena sobbed.

She sobbed and fell into Sasuke's arms. Sasuke looked at her and held her close.

"Sasuke...I don't want that to happen." Karena said, "I don't want you to go away!" Karena said throwing her arms around his waist.

Sasuke looked at her, surprised at what she just did. He rubbed her shoulders trying to comfort her.

"Karena...that won't happen...If there is anything that I can do... I'll do it for you..." Sasuke said trying his best. Karena slowed her crying, "Sasuke... thank you so much."

Karena said trying to stop her crying. Sasuke continued to rub her shoulder, slowly making her calm down.

"Karena, everything will be fine. If you trust in yourself, everything will turn out the way you want." Sasuke said.

Karena pulled away from Sasuke looking at him. Her tears were gone.

"Sasuke, you don't know how much I am thankful to have met you." Karena said.

Sasuke looked at her, smiling as she heard this. "Thank you Karena; you don't know how much that means to me." Sasuke said.

"You really mean that Sasuke?" Karena said.

"Of course I do, Karena. I-"

But he stopped himself. Karena looked at him, knowing what he was going to say.

"Sasuke you can say it." Karena said, smilling slightly. Sasuke looked at her, and then looked straight into her eyes.

"Karena, I love you." Sasuke said without hesitation.

Karena smiled even bigger, "Sasuke that is good to hear from you... But Sasuke I have to tell you something..." Karena said, her smile gone from her face.

Sasuke looked worried, 'Oh no, is she shocked from me telling her that?'

Karena looked down, "Sasuke, I can't love you..."

Sasuke looked to the ground now, feeling depressed.

"Sasuke, it's not because I choose to, it's because I am not allowed to, you know why." Karena said.

Sasuke looked back up at her, "I know..."

"Sasuke, if there were anything that I could do for you, I would." Karena said taking his hand into hers.

Sasuke looked at her with hope. "Karena, if you would allow me, would you let me come along with you, to find your blessing?" Sasuke asked.

Karena looked at him with a slight smile on her face."Of course!" she said her small smile going away and replaced with a bigger one.

Sasuke pulled her into a hug, "Thank you Sasuke. Thank you so much, for being with me." Karena said as she hugged him back.

Sasuke pulled her away for a moment. "Karena, are you sure that the person you kissed was murdered?" he asked.

"Yes, because no-one saw him again...Why?" Karena asked.

Sasuke looked at her, "I wish I could, I would, but I am afraid that I might die and never see you again..." Sasuke said pulling Karena back into a hug.

"Sasuke, I would like you too, but I am also afraid that I might not see you again...I can't take any chance..." Karena said.

Sasuke and Karena stayed like that for a while, until Sasuke finally broke the silence, "Karena, the girl that I love, the only one that I have ever loved, is so close to me right now, but in heart, you're so far away from me."

Karena listened to his words, "I so sorry Sasuke." Karena moved closer to Sasuke putting her head on his shoulder. "The girl that you love...is causing you so much suffering... I'm causing you so much pain in your heart." Karena said as she touched Sasuke's chest. "I wish that I could mend it..." Karena said looking up at Sasuke. Sasuke looked back down at her.

"Even if it was just one kiss...would that kill me?" Sasuke asked.

"Sasuke, I don't want you to go away...I don't know if you would go or not, it... depends...If I knew, I would tell you." Karena said, "I won't take any chance of losing you..." Karena said.

"Well...I am not afraid..." Sasuke said looking deep into her eyes.

"I am not afraid..."

'That's the exact same thing as Itachi said.' Karena thought.

"Sasuke...I don't want to take any risk, I will not lose you." Karena said as she looked back into his eyes.

"Please, just one kiss. I want to be able to touch your lips. I want to know the feeling of kissing someone is like - a real kiss." Sasuke said to her as he came closer to Karena.

She looked at him, "Are you sure that that is a risk that you are willing to take, just to kiss me, you might die?"

"Yes, I would do anything for you..." Sasuke whispered as he put his hand on her cheek.

Karena watched as Sasuke got closer and closer to her. 'This is something that I actually want...But he might get hurt just because of it...What should I do?' Karena thought.

"What if-"

Karena started to say but was interrupted by Sasuke touching her lips. Sasuke was kissing Karena, his deepest desire ever since he saw her, was now reality. Karena didn't know what to do, so she pulled away. She looked at Sasuke. He looked at her.

"I'm sorry; I shouldn't have done that, it wasn't something that you wanted..." Sasuke said lying down on his back.

Karena looked at him. 'This is something that he wants, and it is also something that I want, if he gets hurt, it will be my responsibility.' she thought.

She closed her eyes and looked away from Sasuke for a moment. Sasuke looked at her then slowly closed his eyes. Karena looked at him, and then made up her mind.

She bent down and brushed her lips on his, making him open his eyes. She was just surprised as Sasuke was when she did this. Sasuke touched her face, keeping her there, never desiring it to end.

After a minute Karena broke the kiss for air and she laid down next to him. Sasuke put his arm around her, not hesitating this time. She closed her eyes, drifting off to sleep for the night, Sasuke still next to her, holding her close.


	19. Chapter 18: Keeping a secret

Chapter 18

Keeping a secret

The next morning

Karena woke up in Sasuke's arms. She looked at him, he was still sleeping, but he was smiling.

'If only he would smile more often...' Karena thought to herself. She shifted her head, which was now on his chest.

'How come I have never felt like this before, even with...him?' Karena thought. Karena felt Sasuke's arms pull her closer to him, she looked at him, and he was now smiling at her. Karena smiled back.

"Good morning, my princess." he whispered as he kissed her nose.

"Good morning, my prince." she replied back to him.

Karena and Sasuke stayed in the bed for a while, talking to each other about what they were going to do today.

"So Sasuke, what if you think Sakura and Naruto find out about last night?" Karena asked him.

He thought for a moment the finally answered, "I don't know...I guess that they just won't find out." Sasuke said with a smile.

"What about Kakashi-sensei?" she added.

"Well he won't find out either...I guess." Sasuke replied to her.

"I think he already knows..." Karena said with a giggle.

"Why?"

"Because I told him that I would take care of you, and he told me to keep you company."

Sasuke had to laugh, Karena joined as well.

Karena sat up rubbing her head. Sasuke also sat up as well.

"That was a nights sleep that I haven't had in a long time." Karena said looking at Sasuke.

"Same with me, I actually never had a good nights sleep before..."

"Well now you did!" Karena exclaimed smiling.

Sasuke touched Karena cheek with his hand, "I wonder why I love you...You're so different from everyone else; maybe that's why I like you as much as I do."

Karena touched his hand that was on her cheek and held it there, "Sasuke, I wonder why I fell in love with you, no matter how much everyone else said that I was forbidden to love."

"I think that we will have to keep this our little secret Sasuke." Karena said while taking his hand in hers.

"Yeah, I don't really want any other girl to know about this, they might try to attack you." Sasuke said.

Karena burst out laughing, "HA HA! You're probably right..."

Sasuke smiled as she laughed, "I love it when you laugh... You're so cute."

Karena blushed slightly, "I love it when you smile, and you're so handsome. Why don't you smile more often?" Karena asked him while caressing his cheek.

"I don't know." he said kissing her hand, "But now I have a reason too."

Karena smiled as she heard this. She stood up shortly after this. Sasuke looked at her, "Where are you going?"

"I'm just going in the other room so you can change." Karena said while sliding the door open and exiting. Sasuke smirked to himself as she closed the door.

Sasuke soon came out of his room dressed in his usual blue shirt and white shorts. But when he came out, he didn't see Karena. He was about to go out when she came out of another room. She was holding a tray of food for them to eat.

"Karena...Don't scare me like that again." he said, relived to see her.

"Sorry, I thought that I would make breakfast." Karena said smiling.

Sasuke sat down on the couch and Karena sat next to him. Karena set the tray on a table that was in front of them.

"Hey Karena." he started to say.

"Yeah?" she replied to him.

"Will you stay with me for the day?"

"Sure, I don't think that I was planning to do anything today except for train. It is a Saturday after all."

Sasuke smiled and pulled Karena into a hug, "Thanks." Karena hugged back,

"Anytime..." He replied to him.

Sasuke ran his fingers through her hair. 'She's so soft, she wasn't meant to fight, but she does it anyways...' Sasuke thought.

"Hey Karena." he said still holding onto her.

"Yeah?" she replied.

"Will you stay with me tonight again?" Sasuke asked in a timid way.

"I don't know, I'll try," Karena said truthfully, "I'll have to ask my sisters."

"I thought that we agreed that we would keep this our little secret." Sasuke said to her placing a soft kiss on her neck.

She shivered a little, "Hey..."

"Sorry, I couldn't help myself. You're so close to me, it's driving my emotions haywire right now..." Sasuke said smirking to himself.

Karena broke the hug and smiled at him, "Well go ahead; eat."

"I'll eat, but you have to eat too."

"Alright..." She said while taking a pair of chopsticks in her hand. Sasuke also took a pair in his hand and started to eat.

Once Sasuke took one bite he looked at Karena, "This is really good, how do you make this?" Sasuke said while taking another bite.

"It's an old family cooking recipe." she said.

"Can you tell me how to make it?" Sasuke asked her.

"Sorry, it's a family secret recipe." She said winking one of her eyes and sticking her tongue out at him.

They both had to laugh.

"You're the only one who has every made me laugh, Karena." Sasuke said to her.

"I'm glad to hear that." she said while placing a kiss on his cheek, then resumed eating. Sasuke looked at the food and started to eat some of the noodles again. Karena grabbed some noodles and put them in her mouth, Sasuke did the same and they both started to slurp. Karena and Sasuke both saw that the noodles were the same. Sasuke started to slurp faster and soon placed a kiss on Karena's lips as the noodles ended in the middle. Karena blushed slightly as they let go. Karena headed for the noodles again. And Sasuke took a piece of chicken.

They continued until there were a few noodles left and one piece of chicken. Sasuke took the chicken and Karena looked at him, "Hey Sasuke, could I have that piece of chicken?"

Sasuke looked at her. "Well you're going to have to come get it." Sasuke said while putting half of the chicken piece in his mouth.

Karena smiled at him and reached for it with her mouth. She took the whole half of the piece and bit it so it would rip off. She smiled as she finished chewing it. Sasuke smiled as well.

"Sasuke, if you wanted me to kiss you, all you needed to do was ask." Karena said.

Sasuke looked at her, "Alright, then will you kiss me?"

Karena smiled, "Of course I will." she said while moving her head towards Sasuke, Sasuke moved his head towards Karena. They were almost about to kiss, but they heard a knock on the door. Karena and Sasuke both sighed.

"Sasuke! Are you okay?" Sakura said though the door.

"It's Sakura; she's the perfect person to ruin this moment." Sasuke said to Karena.

"Can I come in Sasuke?" Sakura asked.

"Go ahead, I'll just go out the back door and wait for you in the back." Karena said as she got up.

Sasuke went to the door and opened it. He saw Sakura standing there.

"Sasuke! You're okay!" Sakura yelled as she hugged Sasuke. Sasuke just pushed her away.

"Hey Sasuke, if your not doing anything... can we-"

Sasuke interrupted her with a bluntly 'No'.

"Well at least you feel better right?" Sakura asked as he was about to close door.

"Yeah, I feel a lot better." He said as he closed the door on her.

Sakura stood there looking at her feet.

She smiled a little as she remembered his words, "I feel a lot better." Then she walked away.

Sasuke went out the back door to find Karena sitting on a bench with her hand folded neatly on her lap. Sasuke looked at her perfect form before he walked over to her and sat next to her. She looked at him while he sat down and put his arm around her.

"Now...where were we?" Sasuke said moving closer to Karena.

"I think we were about here." Karena said as she also moved closer to him. They were almost about to kiss, but they both heard a noise in front of his house.

"Hey, Sasuke!" Ino yelled.

Karena and Sasuke both sighed again.

"Go on..." Karena said as she motioned Sasuke to go see Ino.

Sasuke got up slowly and walked through the back door again and walked to the front.

'Sasuke sure is the popular one.' Karena thought as he left. She looked around; she saw a sakura tree that was above her, and a river not too far away from her.

'It's so peaceful here, I like it.' Karena thought.

Sasuke soon came back out of the house. Karena smiled at him while he came out. Sasuke sat down by her again.

"*Sigh* Now let's get back to where we were." Sasuke said as he put his arm around Karena's shoulder. He moved closer to her. Karena looked at him and moved closer to him. She closed her eyes and they were soon touching.

After the last two times, they finally touched. Karena brushed her soft lips onto his. Karena soon broke because a sakura flower had landed on her face. Sasuke took the flower off of her face and placed it in her hair.

Karena touched the flower that was in her hair and she smiled at Sasuke, and Sasuke smiled back at her. He pulled her towards him so her head would rest on his shoulder. She looked at him a placed a kiss on his neck. Sasuke shivered.

"You're sensitive there too." Karena said to him smirking to herself.

"Yeah," Sasuke said blushing. "You are more though."

"Yeah, I love you so much." Karena said smiling.

"I love you more."

"Then your love for me must be longer than never-ending."

"Yes, it is."


	20. Chapter 19: To the training grounds

Chapter 19

To the training grounds

Later that morning

Sasuke and Karena were walking down the road, side by side.

"So Sasuke, how are we going to reveal our secret to the public, meaning the girls and the boys?" Karena asked.

"I guess we can't." Sasuke said sadly.

"Too bad." she mumbled.

"Sasuke!" two girls yelled as Sasuke and Karena were walking.

"Do we dare turn around?" Sasuke asked.

"I guess we have no choice." Karena said.

Sasuke and Karena turned around to see that two girls were racing each other to get to Sasuke.

"Hi Sasuke!" Ino and Sakura both said.

Sasuke just stared at them, completely not interested.

"What?" Sasuke asked.

"We want to show you something!" Sakura said.

"What?" Sasuke asked again.

"You have to come with us!" Ino said.

Sasuke looked at Karena.

Karena tilted her head saying a, Go-on-we'll-catch-up-later look.

"But she can't come, sorry Karena." Sakura said.

"Alright Sakura, I won't come." Karena said starting to walk away.

Sasuke stared as she walked away from him.

'ALRIGHT! I finally get him to myself! CHA!!' Inner Sakura thought.

'Why can't she come?' Sasuke thought as he watched Karena walk away.

"Come on Sasuke were going to show you some important stuff!" Ino said as she grabbed Sasuke's arm and pulled him closer to her.

"Yeah! Let's go!" Sakura said while pulling on Sasuke's arm pulling him to where she and Ino wanted to go.

"Heh, heh, Sakura and Ino sure do want to get Sasuke." Karena said while watching them go away, Sakura and Ino tugging on Sasuke.

Karena walked away from them, her hands behind her back. She soon saw Naruto walking down the road. As soon a he spotted her, he yelled, "KARENA! HI!!" Karena heard her name being called by the one person she knew to be the only Naruto.

"Hi Naruto!" Karena said to him as he came up and hugged her.

"How have you been?" Naruto asked.

"I'm fine, how about you?" Karena asked.

"Great, I was just my way to lunch! Do you want to join me?" Naruto asked Karena, blushing slightly.

"Sure, I'd love to!" Karena said smiling.

Naruto's face grinned. "Alright! Let's go!" Naruto yelled while grabbing Karena's hand and pulling on it; she laughed running with him.

"Two chicken ramen!" Naruto yelled as they entered the bar.

"Alright Naruto!" the bar tender said.

The bar tender placed a bowls in front of Karena and Naruto. Naruto took two chopsticks and started to dig in. Karena took her time and took two chopsticks shortly after he did. Once she started her first Naruto had already asked for a second.

'Boy, that boy can eat fast. And still be as skinny as a stick.' Karena thought as she blew on her ramen. She took a bite and slowly started to eat.

Once they were done, Karena had to pay, she had barley finished one, while Naruto had eight.

"Thanks for lunch Naruto." Karena said as she started to leave.

"Hey wait, where are you going?" Naruto asked.

"Uh...the training grounds I guess." Karena replied to him.

"Can I come with you?" Naruto asked as he got up.

"Uh...well-"

"Great! Let's go!" Naruto said while pulling on Karena's arm running to the training grounds.

Naruto soon pulled Karena into the training grounds. But they both stopped as soon as they saw Sakura and Ino fighting.

"Take this!" Sakura yelled while throwing a few kunai at Ino.

"Yeah, well take this!" Ino yelled back throwing some shuriken back at Sakura.

Their kunai hit and dropped to the ground. Ino performed few hand seal and made an O shape with her hands.

"Mind Transfer jutsu!" Ino yelled as her soul was released and headed toward Sakura. Sakura dodged as she ran away from Ino in a different direction. Ino fell to the ground as she missed her target.

"CHA!! Did you see that Sasuke?" Sakura yelled as she ran towards Sasuke. Sasuke looked at her in a 'whatever' manner.

Karena looked at Ino's limp body as it lay on the ground. Karena did a few seals. "Mind Retrieval!" she yelled pointing two of her fingers at Ino. Ino quickly sprang back to life. Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke all looked at Karena when she yelled her jutsu.

"Hi Karena!" Sakura yelled as she let go of Sasuke and ran over to Karena. Sasuke looked at Karena, smiling.

Sakura hugged Karena. "How have you been?" Sakura asked.

"I have been fine, how 'bout you?" Karena said hugging Sakura back.

"Fine, I just won a battle against Ino." Sakura said smiling putting her fist up in the air.

"Good job." Karena said smiling.

"Hey Sakura... if you're not busy right now...could we-"

Naruto started to say but then was interrupted by Sakura's 'in your dreams' reply as she walked away into the center of the village.

Naruto laid on the ground feeling sad.

Karena looked at him, 'he's such a goofball...'

Sasuke walked over to Karena. He also looked at Naruto, 'Idiot...'

Sasuke looked at Karena again. "So...I don't think that today is going as planned..."

"Yeah, oh well, we can always do it again later." Karena said helping Naruto up.

"I'm hungry." Naruto said as he grabbed Karena's hand.

"Naruto, you just had lunch..." Karena said with a sweat drop going down her head.

"So...what's your point?" Naruto said.

Karena sighed, "Listen, I'm not paying for eight bowls of ramen again, okay..."

'EIGHT BOWLS!!' Sasuke thought as looked at Naruto, 'What is he trying to do? Make Karena go broke?'

"Well go on Naruto, try asking Sakura again." Karena said with a little hope in her voice.

"OKAY!" Naruto yelled as he chased off after Sakura.

Karena and Sasuke looked at each other, "So now what?"

"I have already had lunch." Karena said to Sasuke.

"I haven't." Sasuke said to her.

"I'll make some lunch for you." Karena said smiling at Sasuke.

"That would be nice." Sasuke said placing a kiss on her cheek.

Karena and Sasuke were now in his house again. Karena told Sasuke to wait on the couch. He sat there waiting for her to come out of the kitchen. He sat there, anxiously waiting for her to come out. At last, Karena finally came out holding a tray in her hands, full of food. She sat next to Sasuke and took off her apron.

"Here you go." Karena said giving two chopsticks to Sasuke.

"Thanks, but I can't eat this by myself." Sasuke said.

"I didn't really eat my food at the bar, so I'll eat with you." Karena said while taking two chopsticks of her own.

They were soon done with the food and Karena took the tray into the kitchen. She started to wash the tray.

"Karena, you don't need to do that..." Sasuke said as he heard the water running.

"It's okay Sasuke, I want to do it." Karena said.

"Alright, if that is what you want." Sasuke said.

Karena soon finished washing the tray and went out to sit next to Sasuke again, "Did you like it?" Karena asked him.

"Of course, you made it." Sasuke said smiling at her.

"Thanks." Karena said smiling at him.

Sasuke put his arm around Karena, pulling her closer. She leaned on his shoulder. Sasuke looked at her hitai-ate.

"Hey, Karena." he started to say.

"Yeah?" she replied.

"Do you ever take off your hitai-ate?"

Karena pulled away from him.

"No." she replied to him touching her forehead.

"Well, why not?" He asked as he moved closer to her.

Karena didn't answer.

"You don't have to tell me." Sasuke said hugging her.

"Thank you." Karena said while placing a quick kiss on his cheek and leaning back to where she was.

Sasuke leaned over to kiss her, she turned her head and he kissed her on the lips. She closed her eyes for a moment, and then kissed back. Karena soon broke the kiss, not knowing what she did.

Sasuke looked at her, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing is, why?" Karena lied.

Sasuke looked at her for a moment. "Karena tell me the truth."

"I told you nothing." Karena said with a weak smiling.

Sasuke looked down for a moment, and then looked back up at her, "Alright Karena, I trust you."

'Sasuke, if you only knew, I worry...about you...about your love for me is going to change if you keep loving me...you could die.' Karena thought as she looked at Sasuke.


	21. Chapter 20: An unexpected visit

Chapter 20

An unexpected visit

Karena looked at him. 'I shouldn't lie to him, but I can't tell him what really lies beneath my hitai-ate...' Karena thought.

She leaned toward him hugging him. Sasuke looked at her, but immediately hugged back.

"Sasuke..." Karena started to say.

"Yeah?" he replied to her.

"I think that I have better check with my sisters."Karena said.

"Will you come back?" Sasuke asked her.

"I don't know." Karena mumbled.

Sasuke released her, even thought he did not want to. She got up and walked to the door, Sasuke got up and came behind her with amazing speed and turned her around before she opened the door. She spun around and wound up kissing Sasuke.

Sasuke broke the kiss to say, "Come back...please..."

Karena hugged him, "I will try my best."

"Then I will wait for you right over there," Sasuke said while pointing to his couch.

"Okay, but what if I don't come back?" Karena asked him.

"Then I will wait until you do." Sasuke replied to her hugging her tighter.

"You love me too much..." Karena said smiling.

"I know...but I can't help it..." Sasuke replied also smiling to himself.

They both laughed.

"Alright, I'll come back as fast as I can." Karena said smiling to him as she left the room. Sasuke watched as she left the room. He walked over to the couch, remembering his promise.

Karena soon reached her house. She walked up the step to see that the door was partially opened.

'What happened?' Karena thought as she stepped inside of her house.

"Hello? Is anyone home?" Karena said as she walked into her house.

"GET OUT!! GET OUT OF HERE!!" Mae yelled.

Karena turned and went straight upstairs to where her sister had yelled. Karena soon found that they were all in Mae's room. Karena entered and everyone turned to see her. Mae, Aiko, Itachi and Kisame were all in there. They all looked at Karena.

'Perfect chance...' Aiko thought as she charged towards Itachi with her twin blade fans. Itachi side stepped, not taking his eyes off of Karena.

Kisame looked at him, "Itachi, let's go! Let's finish her off!"

Itachi kept his gaze on Karena. Never letting his crimson eyes move anywhere else.

"Karena! Let's take them out!" Aiko said pushing Karena to wake her back up to reality.

Karena looked at her, "What, huh...why?" Karena asked.

Aiko and Mae looked at her.

"Itachi, let's go!" Kisame said charging at Karena.

Itachi watched as Kisame charged at Karena with great speed. 'no...' Itachi thought as he moved in front of Karena as Kisame was about to strike.

Kisame looked at him. "Move Itachi!" he yelled.

Itachi looked at him with a glare in his eye. He put out his arm, protecting Karena. Everyone was confused.

"Itachi, we are supposed to take one of them out! Let it be her!" Kisame said as he raised his sword.

"No...Not this one..."Itachi said.

Kisame looked at him confused, "Fine then. I'll take that one!" Kisame said as he charged at Aiko.

Aiko raised her fans, "Slashing shuriken winds!"

Thousands of shurikens appeared and were flying towards Kisame. Kisame hid behind his giant sword. Itachi watched as thousands of shuriken came flying at him and Karena. He quickly turned around and put his arms around Karena, protecting her from the deadly attack. Itachi looked at Karena with his crimson eyes and when he was hit, his expression changed, his crimson eyes becoming pupil less as they hit him. His eyes were soon red with no detail in them. Karena looked up at him as he fell into her arms. Karena was speechless. She didn't know what to do. She looked at Kisame who didn't get hit by one shuriken. Kisame looked at Itachi, angered by what Aiko just did.

"YOU WILL PAY!!" Kisame roared while charging at Aiko with great speed. Aiko just swayed her fans back and forth two times. Kisame went flying back, next to Itachi and Karena.

Kisame growled, and then took Itachi in his arms. "We'll be back..." Kisame said while disappearing in a cloud of smoke.

The three girls that were left looked at each other, confused at what just happened.

"So where were you yesterday?" Aiko asked Karena as they were still picking up the shurikens that were still scattered around the room. Karena didn't answer, she just smiled and blushed. Aiko looked at her expression.

"You were with Sasuke weren't you?!" she yelled pointing a finger at Karena. Karena looked down, hiding her face with her bangs.

"I KNEW IT!!" Aiko yelled throwing her hands up in the air.

"Aiko quiet down..." Mae said still picking up the shuriken.

"But still..." Aiko wined.

"Aiko..." Mae said warningly.

Aiko fell silent, although she still smiled as she looked at Karena.

After about 5 hours of finally picking up the shuriken, "PHEW! We're finally done!" Aiko said plopping down on the couch in Mae's room.

"You know that I hate it when you do that jutsu..." Mae said.

"So Karena, I want to know about every detail about what happened between you and Sasuke yesterday." Aiko said ignoring Mae.

"I have to go though..." Karena said starting to leave the room.

"Hey Karena, where are you going?" Aiko said sitting up.

Aiko heard no answer, "Alright, go have fun..." Aiko said giggling to herself.

Karena smiled as she left the room heading to Sasuke's.

"What do you think is going to happen if she finds out?" Aiko asked Mae after she knew that Karena left.

"I don't know, only time will tell..." Mae replied to her.

Karena came into Sasuke's house to find him lying on the couch, sleeping.

'At least he keeps his promise...' Karena thought as she quietly walked over to him. She looked at his face, still admiring how handsome he looked. She came closer to him and gently placed a kiss on his lips. Sasuke woke up at the soft feeling of her lips.

"Good evening Sasuke." Karena said to him caressing his cheek.

Sasuke looked at her, "Good evening Karena..."

Sasuke touched her hand that was on his cheek. He grabbed her hand and swiftly and gently pulled her over him so she would be next to him on the couch. She smiled at him and snuggled up next to him. He put his arm around her waist and pulled her closer to him. She placed her head on his chest and closed her eyes, enjoying the moment. Sasuke's arm went up her back and he started to stroke her hair with his fingers.

"I wish this would never end..." Sasuke said to her.

Karena nodded, "I too...wish that this would never end." She smiled.

Sasuke smiled as he heard this. He kissed her head, "Get some sleep."

Karena looked at him, "It's not even 7:30..." Karena said looking up at him.

Sasuke looked back down at her. "I know, but just close your eyes, relax." he said to her pulling her closer to him.

Karena got in a comfortable position and closed her eyes, relaxing.

'So this is love.' she thought as she soon quietly fell to sleep.

Karena woke up in the middle of the night lying next to Sasuke. She looked at him. Then lifted her head a little and looked at the clock, 4 a.m.

Karena sighed and looked at Sasuke. She smiled as she saw the face of her loved one. She put her arm around his waist and hugged him. Sasuke moved his body and was now facing Karena's face. They were now face to face. Karena felt his breath on her face as he breathed in and out. She kissed his nose and closed her eyes again, never desiring it to end.

"Karena." somebody said as the person shook her a little.

She looked up and saw Sasuke. He was smiling. Karena sat up. She rubbed her eyes, rubbing the sleepiness from them. Sasuke sat down next to her and put his arm around her waist.

"Good morning," he said to her.

"Good morning." Karena said sleepily. Sasuke leaned over and kissed her cheek which made her eyes open immediately. She smiled and blushed slightly, which made her giggle.

"You're so cute." Sasuke said pulling her into a hug.

Karena hugged him back, "But you're even cuter." She giggled.

Sasuke laughed, "No I'm not..." Sasuke blushed, but he hugged her so she couldn't see.

'Itachi! I almost forgot!' Karena pulled away from him quickly.

Sasuke looked at her. "What's wrong?" He asked her.

She got up and headed towards the door, "I have to go..."

Sasuke was surprised. "Why?" He said taking her hand so she would stop. Karena looked at him, "I just have to..."

"Karena, what's wrong?"

"I have to go...talk to someone..."

"Who?"

"...Kakashi-sensei."

Sasuke let go of her hand, "Why didn't you just tell me that?"

Karena looked at him but didn't answer.

"Do you want me to-"

Sasuke started to say but then was cut off by Karena, "No... I have to do this on my own, it's...important business."

Sasuke looked at her, "Is it something about me?" He asked her.

Karena looked at him, "Of course not, why would I ever say something about you behind your back, especially if it was something bad."

"Then tell me what's going on."

"I can't..."

Sasuke looked down and turned his back to her, "Alright, if you don't want me to come along..."

Karena looked at him, and then started to go, but instead she turned around and turned Sasuke around and kissed him. She broke the kiss after a while, "Sasuke...it's not that I don't want you to come...its just, you can't..."

Sasuke looked at her, "Alright, I won't complain. Now go, do what you have to do." He led Karena to the door and said goodbye. Karena used her wind power to send to her feet and sped off to Kakashis house.

"Kakashi! Open up!" Karena yelled as she got there banging on the door. No answer. She frowned. She did put her hands together and blew the door open. Kakashi was lying in bed with his eyes closed with his hands on an Icha-Icha paradise book until she blew the door open.

"Karena what's-"

Kakashi started to say. Karena quickly closed the door and came over to Kakashis side.

"Kakashi...something happened..." Karena said while looking straight into Kakashi's eyes.

"Why, is it bad?" Kakashi asked while putting his all time favorite book away on his shelf with all of the other perverted books. Karena didn't say anything, she just looked down.

Kakashi looked at her, "It was Itachi wasn't it..."

Karena nodded.


	22. Chapter 21: A new rival

Chapter 21

A new rival

"I was afraid that this was going to happen...where did he appear at?" Kakashi asked while smacking his head with his hand.

"He appeared in my sister's room, Mae's room." Karena said.

Kakashi looked at her, "What did he do?"

"I don't know...When I got there, Mae yelled I went up the stairs and I saw Itachi and some other guy with him." Karena said.

Kakashi head perked up, "What was the other guy's name?"

Karena looked at him. "I don't know...but he was from the land of the Mist." she said as he looked at her with a wide eye.

"Kisame..." Kakashi whispered, "Tell me everything that happened there." Kakashi said.

Karena explained everything that happened. Kakashi looked at her as if she were from another planet.

"Are you sure that that was Itachi, normally he doesn't save someone, nor even protect someone and give his life..." Kakashi said.

"Yeah...it was Itachi, Kisame made sure that his name was said." Karena said to him, "What are we going to do?"

"I don't know; we have to tell Tsunade thought, that's for starters."

"Well then should we go now?"

"Yes, as soon as possible."

"Then let's go..."

Karena and Kakashi left his house and ran straight to the Hokage's office. Karena and Kakashi used super-human speed to get there. They almost trampled over some people getting there. Karena was leading, since she was faster.

"LOOK OUT!!" Karena yelled as she trampled into someone, it was Neji.

Neji looked at her while she laid on top of him, he slightly blushed.

"I'm so sorry Neji!" Karena said while getting off of him.

"Oh no it's okay; after all you are hurrying to get somewhere I see if you are running over human speed with a Jonin." Neji said.

Karena looked at Kakashi. "Go, I'll catch up with you later; I need to take care of Neji." Karena said to Kakashi as she helped pick up Neji.

Neji blushed slightly as she said this.

"Alright..."Kakashi said as he sped off to the Hokage's office.

Karena helped Neji up.

"You don't need to take care of me, I am perfectly capable of taking care of my"

Neji started to say but then grabbed his side.

"Yeah...right." Karena said while taking his arm.

"Let's go. Where is your house, I need to help you get to there." Karena said.

Neji blushed slightly, "Thanks Karena..."

Neji's' arm was around Karena's shoulder for supported reasons.

"There it is..." Neji said clutching his side again.

Neji and Karena started to turn, and then Karena spotted Sasuke who was watching them, surprised.

'Oh no...' Karena thought as he came over.

Neji glared at Sasuke, and Sasuke glared at Neji.

"Karena...what's this?" Sasuke said folding his arms across his chest.

"Sasuke, I hurt him and I'm just carrying him back to his house." Karena said, "He may not look hurt from the outside, but I hit him pretty hard."

"Then what happened?" Sasuke asked his eyes still glaring at Neji.

"Kakashi and I were running to Tsunades office and there were a lot of people around and Neji was in the way and I hit him accidentally."

Sasuke looked at her.

"So you were running..." Sasuke said starting to turn his glare to Karena.

"Sasuke, I have super-human speed...you know that I can control the elements, I was using my wind power to my feet so I could go faster. I needed to get an important message to the Hokage." Karena said while lifting up Neji because he was slipping out of her grip.

Sasuke's glare softened, "Go help him, I'll be waiting out here for you to come out..."

Karena led Neji to his house and entered, still knowing that Sasuke was glaring at them at the sight of Neji in Karena's arms. Neji looked back at Sasuke, who was still glaring at him; Neji looked at Sasuke and smirked as Karena closed the door.

"Alright Neji, let's see what I did to you..." Karena said while going for Neji's shirt.

Neji looked at her then leaned away from Karena for a moment.

"Why?" Neji asked.

"*Sigh* I have to see what I did to your body, I hit your upper part and I have to see the damage that I did to you."

Neji blushed tremendously. "Alright..." Neji said shyly as he removed his shirt. Karena gasped as she saw the blue-purple mark on Neji's stomach.

"Oh my, I'm sorry." Karena said while touching his stomach.

"Alright lay down." Karena said.

Neji - still blushing - slowly started to lie down; looking at Karena as he did, he got into a comfortable position that didn't hurt him that much.

"So, what are you going to do?" Neji asked as she put her gentle hands on his stomach.

"I'm going to heal your insides; you'll need your strength for the next week." Karena said as a green glow emitted from her hands.

Neji blushed even harder as the wound healed.

"So why will I need it?" Neji asked as she was almost done.

"You'll find out..." Karena said smiling.

Karena was soon done.

"Phew, what little damage can do to you!" Karena said getting up and heading for the door. Neji hesitated for a moment but then forced himself to say.

"Thank you..." Neji still blushed, as her back faced him.

Karena turned around, "You're welcome!" She smiled.

Then she left the house. Neji stopped blushing.

'Wow, she's amazing...' Neji thought as he put his shirt back on.

Karena closed the door as she walked outside. She saw Sasuke leaning against a tree, still angry looking. Karena walked up to him about to put a hand on his shoulder.

"Sasuke." she dared to say.

Sasuke glared at her which made her arm fall back down.

Sasuke looked at her, "Karena, you told me that you were going to Kakashi's!"

"Sasuke I told you, we were going to Tsunades office." Karena said calmly.

"Who? You and Neji?" Sasuke yelled.

"No! Kakashi and I were." Karena said still trying to stay calm.

"How am I supposed to believe you Karena? I just saw another boy with an arm around you! And you're saying that you love me!" Sasuke said.

"Sasuke, I told you, I hurt him, and I was taking care of my actions." Karena said, her voice starting to shake.

Sasuke turned his back to her, "Karena... how am I supposed to believe you?"

Karena looked at him, tears starting to form in her eyes.

"Sasuke what do you want me to do? Tell me!" Karena said a tear sliding down her face.

Sasuke didn't answer.

"Do you want me to go get Kakashi and make him tell you what happened? Is that what you want?" Karena said as more tears were sliding down her face.

Sasuke stood his ground, keeping his back to Karena, "If that is the only way to make me believe you..."

Karena looked at him. Karena turned away, "If that's the only way to make you believe me." Karena said while wiping away her tears, "Follow me." She started walked along the path to the Hokage's house. Sasuke looked at her then followed.

Karena and Sasuke were walking apart. Karena didn't look back to see him.

'This is what it becomes...hatred, disappointment, sadness, loneliness...no wonder everybody kept me away from love.' Karena thought as she was about to look at Sasuke, but she stopped herself.

A tear slid down her face but she quickly wiped it away. She stopped and looked back at Sasuke, whose expression was now depressed.

'If only I hadn't been born, none of this would have happened.' Karena thought as she turned back around and started to walk again. When they were walking again, she heard his footsteps becoming louder. She closed her eyes, continuing to walk. She was stopped by Sasuke who wrapped his arms around her waist. She felt his tears stain her clothes as he hugged her.

"Sasuke." she said touching his hands which were in front of her.

"I'm so sorry Karena!" Sasuke sobbed, "I was so wrong to yell at you like I did. I couldn't control myself when I saw you with him." continuing to sob onto Karena's shoulder.

"Sasuke..." Karena whispered as a tear slid down her cheek.

"I'm so sorry! Could you ever forgive me? I know that you shouldn't, for what I did to you back there. But please, I only want you to forgive me." Sasuke sobbed.

Karena turned around; she saw that his face was streaming with tears.

"There nothing to forgive," Karena said. "I would have done the same thing if I saw you with another girl." Karena said while more tears ran down her cheek. Sasuke grabbed her and pulled her into a hug.

"I love you so much! I don't think that you should love me...after what I did to you...But that's how much I love you! I love you so much that I get jealous if I see you with someone else, with anybody. You showing affection for anybody drive's me crazy! That's how much I love you!" Sasuke sobbed as he continued to hug Karena, letting his feelings all out.

"Sasuke." she whispered as she hugged him tightly to her, running her fingers through his hair. His breathing slowly became steady again as she hugged him. 'How can she do this? How can she make me so calm?' Sasuke thought.

"Sasuke...I love you too. I love you very much. I understand why you were mad at me. I understand everything." She said as she placed a soft kiss on his cheek. Sasuke heard her, feeling ashamed of himself - he let go of her and turned around.

"What's wrong? Did I say something wrong?" Karena asked as she stepped back.

"No, you didn't say anything wrong, I said something wrong...I don't deserve you Karena." Sasuke whispered, starting to walk away.

Karena ran up to him and hugged him. "Don't you dare go away from me...And yes you do deserve me...Uchiha Sasuke," Karena said, "Please stay with me..."

Sasuke turned around and passionately kissed her. His tears slid onto Karena face as he did. She put her arms around his neck and kissed him back. He broke the kiss for air.

"Karena, I love you so much, thank you forgiving me." Sasuke said as he hugged her.

"As I told you before: there is nothing to forgive." Karena said as she hugged him tightly.


	23. Chapter 22: A Jonin quits

Chapter 22

A Jonin quits

"SASUKE!!!" somebody yelled.

"KARENA!!!" somebody else yelled.

Sasuke and Karena turned around to see Naruto and Sakura standing there with there mouths dropping.

"Uh-oh..." Karena and Sasuke said to each other.

"Hey Naruto...what's up?" Karena laughed; a sweat drop on her forehead. Sasuke just stared at Sakura and Naruto, Sakura was glaring at Karena, with her famous death glare, and Naruto was pointing a finger at Sasuke.

'HOW DARE YOU TOUCH MY SASUKE!!!? HE'S MINE! MINE! MINE!!!' Inner Sakura thought.

Sakura was still glaring at Karena.

Karena just stared at her. "Let's not jump to conclusions now." Karena said while shaking her hands in front of her.

"YOU JERK!! HOW DARE YOU STEAL MY WOMAN!!" Naruto yelled.

He quickly put his hand to his mouth. Everyone stared at him.

"I-I mean Karena." Naruto covered up, now waving his hands in front of himself.

Sakura turned her attention at Karena.

'WHAT ARE YOU DOING WITH MY MAN!!!?' Inner Sakura thought. Karena continued staring at her.

"How are we going to get out of this one?" Sasuke whispered to Karena.

"Take my hand." Karena replied as she held out her hand next to him.

Sasuke took it immediately. Sakura and Naruto glared at them then started to charge at them; but Karena and Sasuke were already gone.

"That was too close." Karena said to Sasuke while the poofed into her house.

Sasuke looked around. "You've got a nice house here." he said in awe.

"It's not much," Karena said, "Come on...You haven't properly met my sisters. Hopefully they are here..." She took Sasuke's hand again and led him through the house.

Sasuke kept staring at everything; he was amazed by how many expensive things that Karena had. Karena looked at him. She saw that he kept staring around. She quickly laid a kiss on his cheek to wake him up. He looked at her, snapping back to reality.

"Sorry." he mumbled.

"It's perfectly normal." Karena replied to him.

"Mae! Aiko! We have company! It's Sasuke!" Karena yelled waiting for a reply.

"SASUKE!!" Aiko yelled. She immediately ran out of the room that she was in.

"Hey Karena, hi Sasuke," Aiko said, she blushed slightly as she said his name. He just looked at her. Mae calmly walked downstairs, her figure perfect, unlike Aiko's. She gently stepped down the stairs, her mask still on. Sasuke looked at her.

"Hey," He said to her as she reached the bottom.

"Hello Sasuke." Mae said calmly.

"As you can see, this is Aiko." Karena said pointing towards Aiko, "And this is Mae." Karena said while pointing at Mae.

"Well now you have met the family." Karena said happily.

'He's so CUTE!!' Aiko thought.

'Sorry Aiko, but he's already taken by Karena.' Mae thought moving her eyes to Sasuke and Karena's hand still connected.

'Darn, you're so lucky Karena.' Aiko thought.

'HA HA!!!' Karena thought, although not showing it.

"Well anyways...I still have to go see Kakashi...again," Karena said as she let go of Sasuke's hand, "Aiko, Mae, show him around the house...but not my room..." Then she left in a cloud of white smoke.

Sasuke was puzzled, "What's in her room?"

Aiko and Mae looked at each other.

'She told us not to show him.' Mae thought.

'Yeah...but it's so tempting!' Aiko thought back.

'Don't even think about it...' Mae replied to Aiko through her thoughts.

'Fine...' Aiko replied.

"Well Sasuke, let's go, I'll show you around!" Aiko said joyfully smacking Sasuke on the back with incredible force. Sasuke fell over due to it.

'You just ruined your chance with him so badly.' Mae thought, chuckling to herself.

Karena entered the Tsunades office with a poof.

"It's about time you got here Karena." Tsunade said; her hands folded across her chest. Karena looked around.

"Sorry I'm late," Karena said.

"You're taking after Kakashis bad habits, anyways, Kakashi told us about what happened. So why did Itachi do it?" Tsunade said taking a kunai from her leg and twirling it around in her hand.

"Well what did he tell you?" Karena asked, "Because I wasn't here when he explained everything."

Tsunade explained everything that Kakashi told them.

"Yeah that's about right, and I have no idea of why he did it." Karena said after Tsunade explained everything back to her again.

"So you have no idea why he did that?" Tsunade said to her.

Karena shook her head.

"We have to find out why." Tsunade said while she stabbed the table with her kunai, "Karena...you could be in grave danger, and you only have eight months left?!"

Karena sighed, "Yeah."

Tsunade looked at her, "Karena, I'm going to be your second sensei."

Karena looked up at her, completely shocked, "What!?"

"Karena, listen, if he comes back, he could try to kill you; I want you to be prepared, you will still travel with your team that you have now, but you will be training with me. I will tell Kakashi." Tsunade said putting a hand on Karena's shoulder.

"But Tsunade-"

"No. For now on for you, it's Tsunade-sensei, alright?" Tsunade said.

"Yes, Tsunade-sensei," Karena said looking down.

"Good now, come back here in one hour time, we will begin your training then." Tsunade said.

"Tsunade-sensei...wait," Karena said.

"What is it Karena?" Tsunade said taking a drink of coffee.

"I am quitting on being a Jonin." Karena said without hesitation.

Tsunade's eyes grew wide and she spit out her coffee, "WHAT!! You can't just quit being a Jonin!"

"I don't want to be a Jonin anymore; I want to be a Genin. Besides, I cannot be your student when I am a Jonin, it's against the rules."

Tsunade looked at her, "Fine whatever. But you know that you will have to continue with the Chuunin exams right?"

"Yes I am aware of that."

"Alright, see you in an hour. Go on." Tsunade said motioning Karena to leave.

Karena bowed and left the room in a cloud of smoke.

"Karena sure is different," Tsunade whispered when Karena left, "She is the one..."

"So, this is Karena's room..." Aiko said starting to open the door.

"I thought I told you not to show him my room..." Karena said poofing behind Aiko.

"Yeah, so whaaat - Karena!" she said as she quickly turned around. Sasuke also turned around, equally surprised.

"You never do listen do you Aiko." Karena said pushing her out of the way and closing her door.

"Go Aiko." Karena said to her.

"But-"

"GO!!" Karena yelled.

Aiko scurried away.

Sasuke looked at Karena, "So why wouldn't you let Aiko or Mae show me your room?"

Karena looked at him and smirked, "Because I wanted to." And then Karena opened the door to her room. Karena and Sasuke both walked in. Sasuke looked around in awe again.

"Wow." he said as he looked at Karena.

"Heh, heh, welcome to my room." Karena said smiling at him.

Sasuke looked at all of the things in her room, on the ceiling; he saw a huge chandelier with crystals on it. Karena closed the door behind them. He looked to his right and saw a few dummies.

"Karena what are those for?" he asked as he pointed to them.

Karena looked where he was pointing. "Oh, that is my target practice; I practice with my shuriken, kunai and needles in here." Karena said walking to a window.

"You practice in here!" Sasuke said surprised, "Well considering how big the room is, I guess that you could practice in here."

"I guess," she said. Sasuke looked to his left, he saw a glorious master bed, fit for a king.

"Wow, you have a bigger room than my house." he said.

Karena sat down on her couch by the window, "I guess..."

Sasuke looked at her, "What's wrong?"

Karena looked at him, "Well, I have no-idea of where all of this came from, how we got so rich..."

She looked away from him and out the window. Sasuke went her side and placed his arm around her shoulder. Karena looked at her clock.

'45 minutes until I have to go.' Karena thought as she laid her head on his shoulder.

Sasuke kissed her head then rubbed her shoulder with his hand, "I love you so much, but why didn't you show me your house before? We always went to my house." Sasuke said to her.

Karena looked at him, "because you don't have any sisters to bug us when were together." she said smiling.

Sasuke smirked, "You're right; then do you want to go to my house right now?"

Karena smirked, "Yeah that would be nice." Karena placed her hand into his. She made a hand seal and they were gone.

They appeared in Sasuke's room, still holding each others hands. Sasuke and Karena walked over to the bed and sat down cross legged.

"So what now, nobody is here to bug us?" Karena asked.

Sasuke leaned over to Karena, a few inches away from her face

"You're right: nobody is here to bother us..." Sasuke leaned over more and kissed her lips. Karena kissed back, but then quickly pulled away, she blushed slightly and put her hand on his cheek. Sasuke touched her hand then pulled her closer to him. She wound up with her arms around his head and kissing him again. Sasuke pulled her with so much force that he fell backwards, but they never let go of each other.

Karena pulled away after some time and looked at the clock again.

'Half an hour, I've still got time.'

She looked back at him and hugged him.

"Why do you keep looking at the clock?" Sasuke asked her. Karena looked back at him.

"Just keeping track, I have to go in about a half an hour." Karena said rolling next to him but keeping her head on his chest. Sasuke put his arm around her waist, "Why do you have to go?"

Karena didn't answer for a second then said, "Training."

Sasuke sat up. "Training?" he asked her as she sat up as well.

"Yes training... is that a problem?"

"No it's not, I just wanted to spend more time with you, that's all." Sasuke said as he blushed.

Karena looked at him; she also blushed slightly.

"Well I can still stay with you for another 20 minutes." Karena said hugging Sasuke again.

Sasuke smiled at her, "That's great..."

She smiled at him and closed her eyes, enjoying the time that she was having with him. They laid there for a few minutes, the two staying close to each other, never letting go, never desiring it to end.

Karena looked at the clock, 10 till. Karena sighed as she sat up.

Sasuke looked at her, "Could I come with you?"

Karena looked at him. "I'm sorry Sasuke, but you can't..." Karena said hugging herself.

Sasuke looked at her, "Why?"

"Because...you just can't." she said looking away from him.

"Alright." he replied as he got up as well.

Sasuke hugged Karena and walked her to the door.

"I'll be waiting for you." Sasuke said as she was about to leave.

"No, go do something that you want to do, something that you would do if I wasn't here. Go for a walk or something." Karena said smiling at him.

"If that's what you want..." Sasuke mumbled.

Karena gave him another hug and kissed him on the cheek, "When I'm done, I'll come looking for you." And then she left.


	24. Chapter 23: A new training method

Chapter 23

A new training method

Karena entered Tsunade's office in a cloud of smoke. Tsunade turned around in her chair.

She looked at Karena, "Alright, let's begin."

Tsunade led Karena out to the training grounds.

"Alright, this is what you are going to do. You are going to fight me, so I can see what your Genjutsu, Taijutsu and Ninjutsu levels are, 'kay." Tsunade said as she went into a fighting stance, "Don't hold back, because I am going to be trying to fight you too. Fight as if you are meant to kill me, because that is the exact same thing I am going to do to you."

Karena looked at up Tsunade, "Are you sure?" Karena said while taking out her samurai sword, "Because I actually might kill you."

Tsunade looked at her. "Don't go to far though. I am setting this for three hours, show me what you got," Tsunade said while setting a clock on the stump. "Alright," Karena said, making her stance.

Tsunade smirked, "Alright...BEGIN!"

Karena still stood her fighting stance as Tsunade charged at her with incredible speed. Karena watched her every movement and jumped in the air, too with quick movement. Tsunade stopped looking up and pulling out some shuriken. Karena appeared again and threw shuriken at her; Tsunade threw hers accurately at Karena's. They hit and one went past and was heading for Karena, she put out a finger and caught it. Karena landed and cart wheeled backwards, dodging Tsunades kunai. Karena looked at Tsunade who started to charge again. Karena did a hand seal and disappeared, Tsunade stopped and looked around.

'She sure is fast...' Tsunade thought as she put her hand out behind her, blocking one of Karena's blows. Karena was behind Tsunade now aiming kicks and blows at her. Tsunade blocked most of Karena's blows, but her kicks were too fast. Tsunade spread her legs apart and blocked a blow of Karena's. Karena slid under Tsunades legs and appeared behind her again. Karena did a few quick jabs at Tsunades side, making her fall down. Karena back flipped out of Tsunades area.

Tsunade got up slowly, 'Incredible! She knows where my pressure points are, and just with a few jabs in my side, she blocked my chakra. She knows the human body very well.'

Karena looked at Tsunade, smirking to herself.

'She has good Taijutsu, that's for sure, now let's see her Ninjutsu.' Tsunade thought as she started to run at Karena. She performed a few hands seals and four clones of herself appeared beside her. Karena looked at all of them, and then she jumped and did a flip in the air and did a few hand seals, the same as Tsunades. Each Karena appeared behind one of the Tsunades and each of them did a few jabs on their shoulders. Four of them went away and the real one fell to the ground again. Karena's clones poofed away as well. Karena looked at the woman who was lying down on the ground. Karena started to walk away from Tsunade and then turned around to see Tsunade running to her again, with a slower speed.

'She doesn't give up does she?' Karena thought as she made a stance.

Tsunade still charged at her and Karena side stepped and hit her on the back of the neck, Tsunade turned around quickly, ignoring the pain. Tsunade did a quick blow on Karena's stomach. Karena bent over hugging her stomach. Tsunade quickly hit her on the back of the neck. Karena fell to the ground. Karena didn't get up for a minute.

'She's strong! She may be stronger than me!' Karena thought.

"Are you giving up alr-"

But then Karena's leg was entwined with hers. Tsunade quickly fell to the ground while Karena was circling around Tsunade. Karena did a few jabs on Tsunade's neck.

"What!" Tsunade said as she fell to the ground.

"Never underestimate an opponent, even if they are on the ground," Karena said as she walked away from Tsunade's area.

Tsunade quickly got up. "I wasn't expecting that! Good job Karena." Tsunade said as she ran at Karena again.

Karena jumped in the air and flipped. When she finished her flip, black smoke came out of her back.

'Oh no!' Tsunade thought as she tried to stop, but was too late, she was trapped.

Voices around her grew louder and louder until Tsunade started to fall. She went to her thumb, about to bite it, but she stopped. She saw that a snake like creature had come out of her thumb. The snake went around her body, tightening its grip. Tsunade could hardly breathe. She looked down; she saw a humongous dragon with its mouth open. Tsunade gasped as she was about to fall into the dragons mouth. Karena came out of it, grasping Tsunade by the neck.

"I don't know if I should stop or not. Should I?" Karena asked. Tsunade nodded her head. The black smoke around them vanished. Tsunade fell to the ground as all of it vanished. She was touching her neck, breathing hard. Karena came over to her side.

"I am so sorry Tsunade-sensei," Karena said while placing her hands on her neck and heart. Tsunade's breathing stealthily went back to normal.

Tsunade looked at Karena, "We're done for today's training. Help me up..."

Karena helped Tsunade and put her arm around her shoulder. Karena did a quick hand signs and they were gone.

"Alright, are you sure that you want to quit being a Jonin?" Tsunade asked as she went to her chair in the Hokage's office.

"Yes I am quite sure." Karena said sitting down and folding her hands on her lap neatly.

"You surprise me Karena." Tsunade said.

"How do I?" Karena said as she looked at Tsunade puzzled.

"You are quitting being a Jonin, and you almost beat me, the future Fifth Hokage!"

"Well, maybe you were just having a bad day..."

"No Karena, I recommend that you continue to be a Jonin. I could even recommend you for the sixth-"

Tsunade was interrupted by Karena, "No, that one is already taken."

"By who?"

"Naruto Uzumaki."

Tsunade turned red then burst out laughing, "Are you joking! Naruto Uzumaki is the person I would least expect to become the next Hokage!"

Karena looked at her, "I think that he might achieve the Forth."

Tsunade stopped laughing at once; she had a sad face now, "I don't know, just because, of that...he may not become Hokage."

"You never know," Karena said to her.

Tsunade's voice changed dramatically when she said to Karena, "Alright, now your next test, you will be taking a few test! To see how smart you are. Who knows, you might even over achieve Shikamaru."

Karena looked at her, "Why what was his score?" Karena asked.

"His score was 200."

"On what," Karena asked.

"On an I.Q. test."

'TWO-TWO HUNDRED!!' Karena thought, 'That guy's a genius!'

"And you could beat Sakura, our smartest girl," Tsunade said.

"What was hers?" Karena dared to ask.

"189." Tsunade answered.

"Wow..." Karena uttered.

"You surprised?"

"Sorta..."

"Well don't be, I'm sure that you will do fine. Now here is the test." Tsunade said while handing Karena a few pieces of paper, "Call me when you're done." Then she left the room. Karena got a pencil and looked at the first question.

'Hm, this isn't that bad.' Karena thought as she put down her answer.

"Well are you done?" Tsunade said as she entered the room.

"Yeah," Karena replied as she gave the answers to Tsunade.

"Alright, check in with me tomorrow at 12 and I will tell you your score." Tsunade said with a smile.

"Alright." Karena replied.

Karena walked out of the room and slid the door behind her. Tsunade watched as she slid the door shut.

'Hm, I wonder what I will expect from her, I know it should be a high score, but I wonder if she will get even higher than me,' Tsunade thought as she sat down and started too looked at Karena's answers.

Karena walked along the road, her hands behind her back.

"KARENA!!!" somebody yelled.

'Oh boy,' Karena thought as she turned around to see Sakura running towards her.

"KARENA WHAT WERE YOU DOING WITH SASUKE!?" she yelled as she put her fist in front of her. Karena just looked at her, not showing any emotion and keeping a calm face.

"Why?" Karena replied.

"HE IS MY MAN!!! I WON'T LET YOU STEAL HIM AWAY FROM ME!!!" Sakura yelled.

"Oh, he was yours?" Karena asked.

"DON'T TRY TO BE SACRASTIC WITH ME!!!"

"I'm not."

"YES YOU ARE!!!"

"No I'm not, now why are you yelling at me?"

"Because Sasuke is mine!" she yelled, but lowering her voice.

"I wasn't aware. I'm sorry." Karena replied to her calmly.

Sakura just stared at her, 'What! I'm yelling at her, and she's apologizing to me? This girl sure is weird...' Sakura thought as she looked at Karena with a puzzled face.

"Sakura, do you want me to talk to Sasuke for you?" Karena asked, knowing what Sakura was thinking. Sakura looked down at her feet for a moment then replied.

"Yes, that would be nice of you..." Sakura said folding her hands in front of her and twiddling with them.

"Alright, I'll do it for you." Karena said turning away and walking away from Sakura.

Sakura watched as she walked away from her.

Sakura hesitated for a moment, and then yelled, "Hey Karena! Wait!"

Karena stopped and looked back, "What is it Sakura?"

Sakura looked at her for a moment, and then answered, "Do you want to hang out or something?" Her voice was timid.

Karena looked at her, 'This girl is so strange, first she's yelling at me, and then she wants to hang out with me? So strange...' Karena thought.

"Sure Sakura, let's go." Karena said as she turned around again.

Sakura smiled, "Cool!"


	25. Chapter 24: Someone who loves

Chapter 24

Someone who loves you

"So what do you want to do first?" Sakura asked as they walked along the road.

"I don't know, whatever you want to do is fine." Karena replied smiling at Sakura.

Sakura put her finger to her chin and thought, "Hm... how about we go shopping!" Karena smiled at her, "Okay."

Sakura pulled on Karena's arm, racing towards the stores.

Sakura and Karena soon arrived.

Sakura pulled on Karena's arm, "Let's go to that one!" Sakura pulled Karena into a shop with clothes.

"Wow! Isn't this shirt the cutest?" Sakura exclaimed when she saw a black tang top with ruffles at the edge.

Karena looked at the shirt. "Yeah it is!" Karena said as she looked at it.

Karena went over to the scarves. She saw a royal purple one that caught her eye.

"Wow this is pretty," Karena said as she picked up the scarf.

"Wow that is totally cute Karena!" Sakura said as she looked at the scarf, "I think it would go with you perfectly!"

Karena went over to a mirror, she took off her lilac one and she put the other one on.

"Wow that was made for you honey!" someone said behind her, Karena quickly turned around and saw the manager standing there. Karena looked at up at the huge woman standing in front of her.

"You think?" Karena asked.

"Oh yes honey! It is said that that very scarf was worn by a queen of the moon country! That scarf is expensive, but I suppose that I could bring it down a price for you, you just look so fabulous in it! I just can't resist!" The woman said. Sakura smiled at Karena. The manager pulled Karena over to the register.

"Okay, the scarf was originally 100,000 yen, but I suppose that I can bring it down to 50,000 yen for you." The woman said smiling.

'50,000 yen! That's way too expensive for Karena to buy!' Sakura thought.

Karena reached into the front of her bow that was wrapped around her middle and pulled out a bag.

"Here you go, 50,000 yen right there," Karena said as she gave the money to the woman. Everyone turned to look at Karena, even Sakura. Everyone became quiet as she said that. Karena turned around as the very large woman gave the scarf. Sakura came up to her.

"Uh, Sakura, why is everyone staring at me?" Karena whispered.

Sakura just stared at her. "You just spent 50,000 yen, and not many people carry 10,000 yen, let alone 50,000..." Sakura said while pulling Karena out of the store.

Sakura pulled Karena into different stores. The last one that they went to was the jewelry store. Sakura admired all of the sparkling trinkets that were in the boxes. Karena looked around as well, admiring all of the apparel as well. Something caught Karena's eye. It was a yin-yang necklace that came apart. It was for two people. Karena liked it, she decided to get it. It was only 500 yen.

Sakura walked out with Karena.

"Well I enjoyed spending time with you Karena!" Sakura exclaimed as they walked down the road. Karena carried the two things in one bag.

"Hey, Sakura, I enjoyed spending time with you too. Let's do it again sometime." Karena said.

Sakura smiled as she heard this.

Karena walked back to the house after she had done all of her shopping with Sakura. Karena walked into her house to find that Aiko was cleaning, as usual, and Mae was meditating. Karena smiled and went to her room. She put the new scarf that she bought on her dresser.

She looked at it, "Some how, am I magically drawn to you." Karena said aloud.

"As am I to you." somebody said.

Karena quickly pulled out a kunai and threw it at the person. The boy caught it and threw it down. Karena looked at the boy.

"Oh it's just you Neji." Karena sighed.

Neji looked at her, "Why? Were you expecting someone else?" Neji asked as he came down from the window sill. Karena stood up straight again, relieved. "Please don't scare me like that again..." Karena said as she went to Neji.

Neji smirked, "Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you." He said as he sat down on the mattress that was by the window.

Karena looked at him, "Do you want something to drink?" She asked.

"No thanks." Neji replied. Karena sat next to him. Karena looked at him; Neji was looking at her, in a warm way.

Karena looked at him, "Do I have something on my face?" Karena asked, blushing a bit.

Neji looked at her, "Yes you do."

Karena looked at him, "What?"

Neji put his hand on her cheek and caressed it, "My hand..." Neji said as he continued to caress her cheek.

Karena blushed and took his hand into hers, "Neji what are you doing?" She said looking a little confused.

Neji rubbed her hand as he looked down, "Karena..." Karena looked at him,

"What?" she asked looking a little confused.

"I have a secret to tell you..." Neji said.

Karena lifted his chin so she could look into his eyes.

"What?" Karena asked. Neji motioned her to come closer. Karena obeyed and came closer to Neji. Neji pulled on her hand and kissed her on her lips.

"Neji!?" Karena said surprised as they broke it.

Neji leaned over and whispered in her ear, "I love you..." Neji said as he kissed Karena's cheek.

Karena looked at him with nothing to say.

Neji looked at her, "You're so cute when you are speechless..." Neji said as he stood up.

Neji started to leave; Karena pulled on his hand and stood up as well.

"Neji what was that for," Karena asked him.

Neji looked back at her; he smiled, and said, "I was just giving something to the girl that I love. It was my gift to you, and you can never return it." Neji folded his arms across his chest.

Karena blushed, "Well I don't know what to say, but I do have to say this, I can't love you." Karena said while folding her hands behind her back.

Neji unfolded his, "Why not?" he asked surprised.

Karena looked down.

"I already love somebody." she said as she looked down, her bangs covering her eyes.

Neji looked at her, feeling a little depressed, "Its Sasuke isn't it..." Neji said.

Karena looked up at him, "Neji-"

"Karena why do you love him?" he sobbed as he looked up at her. He fell to his knees, feeling weak in his heart to stand up.

Karena looked down at him, feeling guilty; she bent down to him, and lifted his chin so that he would look up to her.

"Neji," Karena sighed as she held his hand.

"You love him so much, and I love you so much. Why do you have to love him and not me?" Neji said.

Karena looked at him then pulled him into a hug. "Neji I love him for who he is, and I love you for who you are." Karena said while running her fingers through his black hair.

He started to calm down. His tears stained Karena's clothes as she held him against her chest.

He sat up, "Do you really mean that?" Neji asked as he wiped away one of his tears.

"Of course I do. Listen, I truly and deeply love Sasuke with all of my heart, I love you as a friend." Karena said saying it the most loving way that she could.

Neji looked at her. "Thank you Karena, for saying that, so you really do love me?" he asked as he hugged Karena.

Karena smiled, "I love you as a friend." Karena said as she hugged him back.

"The best?"

"The best."

Neji hugged Karena tighter.

"Your words are like music to my ears Karena, thank you." Neji said as he started to leave.

Karena watched him as he started to leave her room. He turned around, smiling at Karena.

"Karena..." Neji said.

Karena stood up and looked at him, "Yes?" She replied.

"Could I taste your lips one last time, before I give you to Sasuke?" Neji asked as he came closer to Karena.

Karena looked at him, "I truthfully don't know..." Karena said as she looked down,

"I love him more than anything, and I don't know if I should betray his trust."

Neji looked at her, "Not even one?"

"Not even one..."

"Alright, then I will leave. But just remember something." Neji said as he was about to leave.

Karena looked back up at him, "What?" She asked.

Neji bowed his head towards her, "I will always love you..."

Karena smiled, "That is good to hear from you. I will always remember that you do."

Neji smiled and left the room, leaving Karena smiling.


	26. Chapter 25: Itachi's visit

Chapter 25

Itachi's visit

Karena continued looking at the door where Neji had left, confused, but happy. Karena smiled and walked over to her bed, and sighed as she laid down onto the soft mattress. She sighed and looked up. She saw the wonderful chandelier hanging above her, with all of the painting designs around it filling the ceiling, admiring the designs.

"*Sigh* I'm sorry Neji, I already love someone else." Karena whispered as she fell to sleep.

"So Mae, let's see what you got." someone said as they raised their sword.

"Alright, but I'm not holding back!" Little Mae yelled as she charged at the man with raven hair. In her hand held a ball of energy that was the color red.

"Here I come!" Mae yelled as she came towards the man. The man stopped her and clapped his hands.

"That is very impressive at your age, but now I am going to show you how to summon." The man said as he bit his thumb and ran it down his arm,

"Summoning jutsu!" he yelled as a giant snake came out of the ground. Mae backed away, in awe.

"Wow! That is so cool how you can do that! Teach me! Teach me!" Mae yelled as she came up to the man that had lowered his snake to reach ground.

"Alright, first rule is..."

"I think that I have got it!" Mae yelled to the man.

"Well then show me." he said.

Mae bit her thumb and ran it down her arm. "Summoning jutsu!" she yelled as a giant snake appeared, it was a bit smaller than the man's though.

"Very good!" he yelled out as the snake went away.

"So how was it?" Mae asked as she turned towards the man.

"Very good," He said as he petted Mae's head. Mae turned towards two girls that were lying down.

"Did you see that, little sisters? I summoned a snake! On my tenth time! Woo," Mae yelled as she looked at her two sisters, Aiko and Karena. Mae ran back to the man and hugged him, even though she was still quite small to him.

The man pet her head, "Alright, we are onto the next thing, controlling your summoning creature." The man said as he walked away.

"Yes sensei! I'll do my best!"

Karena woke up on her bed feeling a little woozy. She was spread all across the mattress. Karena started to sit up, but something pushed her back down. She looked up and saw Mae there with her hand on her chest.

"You need to rest; you've been having really bad dreams lately, so you need to rest." Mae said as she pushed Karena all the way back down. Karena sighed as she straightened her body without disturbing the sheets. Aiko came over and put a blanket over Karena body.

"So what did you dream about this time?" Aiko asked as she sat down beside Mae.

Karena looked at them, almost afraid of telling them, "I dreamt about you, Mae." Karena said as she closed her eyes. Mae looked at her surprised, and then quickly left the room.

"Hey where are you going?" Aiko asked.

Mae quickly said, "Out."

Aiko decided to leave her be and watch Karena. "So what happened in your dream?" she said a little shaky in her voice.

Karena just rolled over, ignoring Aiko. Aiko sighed then walked out of her room. Before she closed the door she said, "Someone wants to see you..."

Karena turned back onto her side looking at Aiko, "Who?"

Aiko just walked away, smiling to herself.

Karena was about to get up, but someone came in, it was Sasuke.

"Oh, it's you Sasuke." Karena said relieved.

Sasuke smiled as he came over to Karena's side. She sat up and he sat down next to her on her bed. He smiled as he kept looking at her.

"You're so beautiful, I could not be more thankful for you picking me," Sasuke said as he pulled Karena into a hug.

Karena hugged him back. "I'm glad for you to have been born; now I have a reason to live." she said back to him.

She felt his smile on her shoulder, she smiled back. They broke the long hug after a few minutes had passed. Karena wiped a tear that fell from her eye. Sasuke looked at her, "Is something wrong?" He asked.

She looked at him and smiled. "These are not tears of sadness, but tears of joy. Sasuke I love you with all my heart, and I am very happy to have met you. You do so many things for me that I haven't repaid. Is there anything that I can do for you?" Karena asked.

Sasuke looked at her while she said this, "Yes you can."

Sasuke said as he leaned forward to her. Karena closed her eyes as their lips touched.

She smiled as they broke the kiss. Sasuke put his two first fingers on his lips, wanting to saver her taste. Sasuke caressed her cheek with his other hand. She held his hand on her skin, smiling. Sasuke smiled as he saw her smiling at him. Karena pulled him into a hug, wanting to stay like that.

Sasuke hugged her back and said, "I love you so much."

She smiled, and replied, "I love you much more than you love me..." She put her head on his shoulder.

He kissed her head and said, "Then your love for me, must never end, no matter what the case, because if you love me, then you might not be able to stop loving me. I love you much more than never ending."

She smiled as a tear fell from her eye.

"I love you so much," Karena said as she kissed his neck, making him shiver.

She giggled to herself, "You're so cute."

He laughed, which made her laugh with him.

"Sasuke, it's time to go!" Aiko said as she knocked on the door, making them break up. Karena and Sasuke sighed as he got up and went away. She laid back down, touching her lips with her fingers, remembering every second of their last kiss. Then she closed her eyes, smiling.

It was about 1 in the morning when she heard a noise coming from the end of her room. She quickly sat up, preparing to attack. She looked at the smoke that surrounded the person. She picked up her kunai and stood up. When the smoke went away, she saw a man there with a black coat with a red cloud design.

'Itachi...' Karena thought as she stared at him.

"What do you want?" Karena asked quietly. Itachi just stared at her; in return, Karena stared back.

"I said what do you want?" Karena repeated sounding a little angry. Itachi took a step forward, Karena took a step back. Itachi kept walking towards her, Karena could go nowhere else. All she could do was run in another direction, or be pinned against a wall.

'Hm...what should I do?' Karena thought.

'He may try to tell me something, so I better stay here.' Karena thought to herself as Itachi came closer to her. Karena held up her kunai protecting herself if he attacked her. Itachi slightly opened his jacket, allowing one of his hands to come out. He gently put his cold fingers on her warm hand as he lowered her kunai. Karena stared at him every second, not wanting to take her eyes off of him.

Once Karena's hands were at her side, Itachi whispered, "Karena."

Karena just stared at him, "What?" She replied, asking him to go on.

"Karena, it looks like my little brother has a new rival not just Neji," Itachi said to her.

Karena was confused, "What do you mean?" Karena asked him, taking a step back. Itachi used his speed and pushed her against the wall. He took her wrist in his hands and gripped them tightly.

Karena started, "Itachi, what are you do-" But she looked down and saw that there were black ropes tying around her body. First were the legs, she tried to break free, but there was no use. Then came her waist, then the ropes tied around her neck, tight enough to keep her there, but not choking her. Itachi let go of her arms as the tied around them as well. Karena was forced to stare into his eyes. Itachi smirked as he saw her pinned against the wall, no way to get out.

Karena still struggled to get free, but to no avail. Itachi stopped her as he moved closer to her, cupping her chin.

"Itachi what are you-mmmf!" Karena started to say, but then was interrupted by Itachi kissing her.

She wanted to free herself, but she couldn't. Once she was kissing him, it reminded her of Sasuke. Itachi's kiss, reminded her of his kiss, sweet and passionate. Itachi's was a bit colder though. Itachi broke the kiss after about two minutes of him tasting hers. Karena gasped for air, trying hard to breath through the ropes that were binded around her neck and waist. Itachi took two of his fingers and put them on his lips as he closed his eyes. Karena looked at him, searching for what was going to happen next.

"Itachi..." She started to say, and then stopped as he opened his eyes. She looked into them, they looked hungry for more. Itachi came closer to her again, and lightly pressed his lips onto her trembling ones. Itachi pulled on the ropes that bound her around her neck and through them on the ground, allowing her to move her head. He put his arms around her neck and kissed her more, wanting to go deeper.

Karena was surprised, 'I can't do anything, unless he continues to pull the ropes away from me...but that would be a bad choice for him.' Karena thought.

Itachi kept pressing his lips to Karena's, leaving her no choice but to kiss back. Itachi finally got to her sweet addicting taste, and put his tongue on the ridge of her lips. Itachi shifted his head, and Karena was so surprised that she accidentally slightly opened her mouth. He used this chance and slipped his tongue into her mouth, exploring every inch inside. Karena was so surprised. She didn't know what to do. Itachi pulled on the ropes around her waist and threw them on the ground, disappearing. Karena watched as he put his arm around her waist and pulled her closer, but never letting go.

Karena was angry now, she tried with all of her might and pulled one of her arms free and pushed Itachi away.

Itachi looked at her amazed, "You have such a good taste, and I am surprised that you got out of that jutsu, it is a very powerful one that even I can't escape." Itachi said grabbing onto her hand and forcing it behind her back. A moan escaped Karena's mouth as he forced it.

"You know why my little brother has a new rival?" Itachi asked her cupping her chin with his other free hand, "Because his new rival is me..."

Karena stared at him, "W-Why!?" Karena asked.

Itachi came over and whispered in her ear, "Because, I love you..."

Itachi poofed out of the room after he said that to her; instantly the roped around Karena's body started to start to disintegrate, she fell to the floor rubbing her wrists.

"Itachi...what do you want from me?" Karena said aloud, looking out the window that was open with the breeze coming in, showing the third quarter moon.


	27. Chapter 26: Inform on the Chuunin exams

Chapter 26

Information on the Chuunin exams

Karena got up from her spot and walked over to her bed and laid down, surprised at what just happened.

"What should I do? Neji, Sasuke, Naruto, Itachi, and who knows what other boys like me. What will they do to Sasuke?" Karena said aloud as she shifted her body another way. She shrugged her thought off as she quickly fell to sleep.

"So Karena, why did Kakashi-sensei tell us to come to here, are we going on another mission?" Sakura asked Karena who was staring at the water.

All four of them were now on the bridge waiting for Kakashi to come, but of course he's late.

"You'll find out soon," Karena kept telling her. Naruto walked over to Karena's side and put his hands on the bridges rail.

Naruto sighed, "Man! When is Kakashi-sensei going to get here?" He yelled.

Karena just continued to look at the water.

'They'll find out soon enough, I just wonder when I am going to tell them that I was a Jonin,' Karena thought, 'I suppose that I will tell them after the Forest of Death, just so that they won't depend on me to get all of the scrolls.' Karena decided in her head.

Suddenly, Kakashi poofed into the area, "Good morning class!" He said cheerfully.

"YOU'RE LATE KAKASHI-SENSEI!!" Naruto and Sakura yelled at the same time.

"Sorry, a black cat crossed my path and-"

"LIAR!" they interrupted.

Kakashi sighed as he walked over to them and he put his hand in his pocket, taking out four pieces of paper.

"This is the paper for the Chuunin exams. You have all passed being a Genin, so now you will be competing for the Chuunin. You will have three parts of the test okay, so study this, and report to the place tomorrow." Kakashi was about to leave, but then said, "Oh yeah, Karena I need to see you alone please."

Karena looked up from reading her paper and shrugged and put the paper in her bow. She followed Kakashi to the forest when he turned around and looked straight into her eyes very seriously.

"Karena, what are you going to do?" Kakashi asked.

Karena looked at him sort of confused, "What do you mean? I am just-"

Kakashi interrupted her, "Karena you know exactly what I mean!" Kakashi yelled.

Karena still looked at him, "No Kakashi I don't." She said sternly.

Kakashi sighed and put a finger to his head, "Karena what are you going to do? What am I going to do with you?" Kakashi asked himself.

Karena still confused said, "Look Kakashi, I have no idea what you are talking of; if you would tell me, maybe I would answer!" Karena yelled at him.

Kakashi looked at her, "I mean about you being in the Chuunin exams, when you are training with Tsunade!"

Karena looked down.

"So I bet that I can still do it! I'll be fine!" Karena yelled.

"No you won't!" Kakashi yelled back at her.

"Yes I will."

"No."

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Alright, then how will I not be fine?" Karena said folding her arms across her chest.

Kakashi looked at her, "First of all, there are Genin from all around the world coming here! Second, the people that are coming are very powerful; I'm talking about the sensei's'. Third, you have to train with Tsunade, and fourth, Sasuke, and fifth, Most of the people here want you!" Kakashi yelled.

Karena just looked at him, "First, I am stronger than most Jonin, so the Genin won't be a problem. Second, I am stronger than you, so I don't think that the teachers are going to be a problem at all too. Third, I will find time to train with Tsunade. Fourth, It is none of your concern about mine and Sasuke's relationship, and Fifth, I don't care if the people want me or not!" Karena yelled back at him.

Kakashi looked down, "You're right, I'm sorry for getting you like that, I shouldn't have...I'm sorry." Kakashi said.

Karena came up to him and hugged him, "Its okay..."

Kakashi hugged her back, "Now I think that if Sasuke saw me like this with you in my arms, I think that he would have a fit..." Kakashi said.

Karena released him, "Let's go back."

Karena and Kakashi went back to the bridge where Naruto and the others were still there.

"Hi Karena!" Naruto and Sakura yelled. Sasuke just smiled at her. Karena smiled as she saw this. Karena motioned Kakashi to come closer.

He bent down some and Karena whispered in his ear, "Besides, I don't think that it will be a problem when I have friends like these."

Karena giggled to herself. Kakashi smiled under his mask, "I think you're right Karena."

Karena walked over to them and smiled while Sakura hugged her. Naruto was going to but Sakura banged him on the head with her fist.

"Naruto you idiot!" she yelled.

Kakashi watched them, all laughing, including Sasuke - but he only chuckled to himself.

Kakashi walked up to them, "So, you are going to go there at 12 tomorrow. So be prepared for anything to happen." Kakashi said as he poofed away.

"So what do you guys want to do know?" Sakura asked.

"I suggest that we all go and study." Karena said starting to walk away.

All three of them looked at her

"What do you mean?" Naruto asked.

Karena didn't look back, but said, "Because, tomorrow we have a mental test, I'm not too worried about Sakura and Sasuke, but you Naruto need to pick up the pace a little." Karena said to him.

Sakura looked at her, "How do you know?" She asked.

Karena just started to walk again, "I just know stuff, bye!" She said cheerfully as she walked away.

"That girl sure is strange..." Sakura said, "But I trust her, so I'm going to go home to study."

Naruto just stared at her while she walked away.

"Maybe she's right Naruto." Sasuke said as he started to walk to his house.

"What do you mean?" Naruto asked.

"I mean going home and studying. Was she ever wrong before? Remember our last mission? It turned out to be an A rank mission, and you laughed at her, and she turned out right." Sasuke said, "Bye."

He left Naruto alone on the bridge. "I guess that I could go home any study..." Naruto said while leaving for his home.

"So Tsunade-sensei, what is my score?" Karena asked when she walked into the office.

Tsunade turned around. There were papers scattered everywhere on her desk, and some on the floor. She picked up her mug and held it to her mouth as she sipped up the coffee.

"I'm not surprised by what your score was..." Tsunade said. She handed Karena a piece of paper. Karena slowly opened it and looked at the piece of paper, 315.

"That's it?" Karena asked.

"THAT'S IT! You have got to be joking me! You're smarter than me by 75 I.Q points!" Tsunade yelled, "Do you know what that is out of?"

Karena shook her head. "It's out of 400." Tsunade said.

Karena stared at her, "Well, at least I got a higher score than Shikamaru."

Karena sighed as she put the piece of paper in her bow.

"Higher than Shikamaru?! You got the highest score in history! No one has ever passed 286!" Tsunade yelled.

Tsunade cooled down a bit and said, "Karena, you know that you will be taking part in the Chuunin exams right?" Tsunade asked.

"Yes I am aware of that," Karena said as she took out the piece of paper Kakashi gave to her.

"Well, you cannot get out of this exam, so I am giving you one more chance to become a Jonin again..." Tsunade said.

Karena shook her head, "I still want to become a Chuunin. So I will carry on with what I am doing." Karen said sternly.

Tsunade nodded, "If that's what you want, you are dismissed."

Karena bowed her head and walked out the door.

Karena walked along the path to the training grounds.

'I can't tell anybody what happened this morning...especially Sasuke, if he found out; he would have a fit and try to kill Itachi, which would kill him. I better not tell him.' Karena thought as she finally reached the training grounds.

She stopped and looked around.

'Good no-one is here.' Karena thought. She walked around to center and looked around.

"I might as well do it," Karena said as she took out a kunai and started to head to all of the trees in the surrounding area.

She put deep scraps into trees, marking two slashes that crossed each other making an X. Once she was satisfied with her work she took out as many kunai as she could in both her hands. She stood in the center and circled her leg around her in a 360 degree angle and threw all of the kunai.

"Dance rotation!" she yelled as she threw all of the kunai in the air at the trees.

She looked around. All of them directly hit.

She smirked to herself, "Now time for shuriken." she said as she went and took out shuriken. She closed her eyes and opened them again; the leaves on the trees started to fall off and started to make a mini tornado in front of her. She threw the shuriken. She looked at all of the leaves quickly being torn apart as they hit them.

She smirked to herself again, "Good, last but least, needles."

Karena jumped in the air and quickly did a few hand seals, small fire balls came out of her mouth as they hit the ground. Karena nodded her head in approval as she quickly took out her needles and threw them at the ground. All of them hit the burnt spots that now covered the ground. She did a spin when she landed gracefully. She closed her eyes and smiled.

"Wow! You're just as good with weapons as me!" someone said behind her. Karena quickly turned around to see Neji, Tenten, Lee and their sensei, Gai.

Karena smiled as she saw them.

"Thanks." Karena said blushing a bit from the compliment.

Tenten ran up to her, "I wonder if I will ever get to battle you in the Chuunin exams."

Karena smiled at her, "I sure that you will. I can't wait." Karena replied back to her.

"Yeah, your sister was really good when I fought her, I can't wait till I get to fight you and Mae." Tenten replied.

Karena smiled at her and walked over to Gai.

Gai did his famous smile and put a thumb's up sign at Karena. Karena giggled silently to herself.

"So you are going to be battling in the Chuunin exams right Karena?" Lee said to her.

Karena nodded in approval, "Yes, I hope that I will get a chance to fight at least one of you. Tenten with her weapons, Lee with your Taijutsu, and Neji with his special Taijutsu and Byakugan." Karena said.

Karena looked at Gai, "But what I would like to do is have a battle with you Gai, so I can test my Taijutsu." Karena said to him putting her hands behind her back.

Gai looked at her, and Neji, Tenten, and Lee all looked at her in amazement.

"You can't face a Jonin! You're only a Genin!" Tenten yelled.

Karena looked down, "So what's your point?"

Gai looked at her in amazement, "Can I speak with you alone Karena?"

Karena turned to him and walked a few feet away from them.

"Yeah what's up?" Karena asked.

Gai looked at her. "You are a Jonin! You are not a Genin!" he said quietly yet loud at the same time.

Karena sighed, "I quit being a Jonin yesterday."

Gai fell backwards. Karena smiled and walked back to Neji, Tenten and Lee, although Lee quickly ran to Gai.

Karena smiled, "Well are we going to fight or not?" Karena asked.

Gai quickly got up and ran to her, "Yes! Let us start now!"


	28. Chapter 27: Miyama vs Maito

Chapter 27

Miyama vs. Maito

Karena walked a few feet away from Gai as his students also walked away. Karena and Gai made their fighting stances.

"Now on my signal...GO!!" Tenten yelled jumping back. Karena quickly side stepped as Gai came dashing up to her. Karena quickly did a few jabs on his side and he fell. Karena side stepped and did a few flips backwards, making distance between her and Gai. Gai quickly recovered and came back charging at Karena.

Neji, Tenten and Lee were all amazed by her speed and were in awe. Karena smiled as he came speeding up to her. Gai stuck his hand out preparing to hit Karena, but Karena quickly pushed his hand down and jumped over him and hit him hard on the spine.

Gai reluctantly fell over on his stomach. Neji watched his sensei getting beat up by a - now - Genin girl. Neji had a sweat drop going down his face as he thought, 'Could even I beat her?'

Karena did a flip backwards and was out of Gais way. "You're a strong one Karena; it's too bad that you're not my student...You're that Kakashi's student. It's a shame to have a good shinobi go to waste in his hands." Gai said as he stood up.

Karena started to fill with anger when Gai said this. She took a kunai out of her pouch and charged at Gai with incredible speed. He looked behind him and Karena was gone. Gai started to look around for Karena, and then bent over in pain as Karena had stabbed him with her kunai in his side. Gai clutched his side.

"Never insult my teacher, Gai, NEVER!" Karena yelled as she flipped back and left the kunai in his stomach. Gai took it out and let the blood flow out of his body. Gai threw the kunai at Karena and ran up to her. She ducked and then jumped in the air. Gai jumped in the air and started to kick her sides. She blocked all of them and appeared behind him. Gai was shocked.

Karena rammed her knee into Gais back and her folded into a ball like form. She appeared in front of him and started to kick him from every direction.

"It's over!" Karena yelled as she kicked Gai on the head.

He fell head first and blood streamed down his face from Karena's attack.

His students came over to his side and they helped him up. Lee watched his sensei. Tenten also looked at him, but also switched back to Karena once in a while. Neji stared intently at Karena. Karena only turned and started to walk away.

Everyone watched her as she walked away, with a cold aura around her.

"I don't think that you should have insulted her like that sensei." Tenten said as she put some bandages in his hand so he could help himself.

"Yeah, I think that that was a mistake," Gai said as he put a hand behind is head.

'I can't believe what he said! I CAN'T!' Karena screamed in her head. 'Why did I challenge him? I had no reason to back there...' Karena thought.

"But now I do," Karena said to herself icily, "He'll pay for what he said back there, even if they are 'rivals', he still had no right in saying that!" Karena continued to scold herself.

"*Sigh* I just need some alone time right now, I need to cool down..." Karena said as she went to one place she knew she would feel calm.

Karena snuck into Sasuke's backyard and sat down on the bench that was there. She looked at her surroundings, the cherry tree, the stream, the peaceful sound that the stream was making. It calmed her. It was already at least 8 pm. She smiled at herself for coming here.

"I'm glad I came," Karena said to herself as she laid her hands on her lap neatly, "I just hope it doesn't..." She was stopped by rain drops falling onto her body. Karena looked down and said, "Rain..."

Karena sensed someone behind her, but she didn't have to turn around, she knew who it was.

"What do you want?" Karena asked icily to the man that was behind her. The man came and sat next to her.

Karena looked at him, "I said, what do you want Itachi?" Karena said a bit louder than before.

Itachi smirked at her. "Oh I was just visiting my little brother," Itachi said to her in a devious voice.

"You're so hilarious Itachi..." Karena said sarcastically, "What is the real reason you came here?" Karena said to him, her voice cold and stern.

Itachi looked at her and said, "I knew that you would come here. So I just came here."

Karena looked at him but she didn't say anything. Karena put her hands on her shoulders. She was getting cold of the rain. Itachi watched her for a little bit until he unbuttoned down his Akatsuki coat.

Karena watched his every movement, she had no idea what was going on. Itachi stood up and put the humongous coat around her body and hugged her tightly. "I-Itachi..." Karena started to say, but was interrupted by Itachi, "Shh, you're going to catch a cold if you are out in this rain with that type of clothing on."

Karena looked up at him, "You know that if Sasuke sees us like this, he's going to have a fit..." Karena said to him.

Itachi smiled at her, "I know, but you're more important than what my brother does to me."

Karena heard him speak these words; she couldn't help but feel touched.

"Thank you...Itachi," Karena said slowly lowering her head so her bangs would cover her face. Her long beautiful hair was clinging to her sculptured body, and it was still smooth and shiny.

Itachi pet her head and ran his fingers through her hair. Very slowly Karena started to fall asleep in Itachi's arm. Her eyelids were almost closed until she realized this. She quickly got out of Itachi's arms and handed him his coat.

"I'm sorry Itachi, but you're not the one for me," Karena said with a little sadness in her voice. She quickly turned around and slowly started to walk away. But she was stopped by Itachi hugging her.

'Just like that time with Sasuke...' Karena thought to herself.

"Don't go, I just wanted to hold you in my arms." Itachi said to her.

Karena touched his cold hands that were hugging her chest. She felt...safe in his hands at the moment, but she still pulled away.

"Itachi please, don't you understand, I love someone else...and that someone else is your brother!" Karena yelled.

Tears started to form in her eyes as the rain fell harder. Itachi fell quiet and listened to her.

"Itachi, I love Sasuke more than anything! I would do anything for him! Even if I had to become the most evil being on earth, I would do it, if it saved him!" Karena yelled at Itachi, as the tears kept streaming down in a never ending waterfall.

"Itachi I'm sorry...but I only love Sasuke!" Karena yelled as she turned around. She started to walk away, but then said something to Itachi, "If you plan on killing your brother, you better expect to kill me first, because I will protect him with my life." Karena said as she walked away from him.

Leaving him in the cold rain all by himself, leaving him heartbroken...

Karena walked into her house and she slammed the door. She fell to her knees, thinking what she said to Itachi.

'It was all true, and Itachi needs to know that. If he doesn't, then he better be prepared.' Karena thought as she hugged her knees and laid back against the wall, still dripping wet.

"Karena, is that you?" Aiko yelled as she came down stairs with cuts on her outfit. Once she saw Karena she gasped, "Oh, I hope he doesn't see you like this..." Aiko said starting to pick up Karena.

"Who?" Karena asked as she pulled away from Aiko.

"Me." someone said that walked out of another room. It was Sasuke. Karena's heart lifted at the site of seeing him. She hid a smile and kept a straight face.

"Sasuke...what are you doing here?" Karena asked.

Aiko turned to her, "He was waiting for you, goofball!" Aiko smiled, smacking her back.

Karena bent over some, but she was used to it, "Aiko, you really need to stop doing that to people."

Mae said coming into the room, with her mask still on. Everyone looked at her.

"Karena go upstairs and take a bath and change your clothes. I don't want you getting sick when the Chuunin exams are about to start," Mae said as she walked away. Aiko nodded her head in agreement.

"I'll take her upstairs." Sasuke said.

Aiko and Karena looked at him.

"Are you sure?" Karena asked. Sasuke nodded his head. Aiko left the room to help Mae.

Karena watched her as she skipped out of the room, 'She may look cold on the outside. But she has a good heart.' Karena thought.

Sasuke looked at her intently and then he walked over to her and picked her up bridal style. Karena looked at him and blushed ferociously, turning a deep shade of red.

"Sa-Sasuke," Karena yelled timidly. Sasuke smiled and kissed her nose. Karena knew that he was teasing her. She giggled to herself and wrapped her arms around his neck.

Sasuke walked into her room and gently set her on her bed.

She smiled at him and said, "Thank you Sasuke." Karena got up and headed towards the bathroom. She stopped right before she closed the door. "But Sasuke, no looking," she said while closing her eye and sticking out her tongue.

She closed the door and started to undress. She started to run hot water into the humongous bath tub. She slipped into the hot water and relaxed. But she couldn't help look at the door. When she did, a small giggle would escape her mouth.

Sasuke was out in her room still and took a towel to himself. He was a bit wet on his shirt from Karena. He kept trying to ring the water out of his shirt, and trying to soak up the water in his shirt with the towel. He finally gave up and took his shirt off.

"That's better." he said in relief.

Karena got out of the tub and let the water drain. She put a headband on, and she put on a pure white cotton kimono and walked out of the room, still drying her hair with a towel. When she walked out of the bathroom, she saw Sasuke shirtless. She blushed a very deep shade of red and turned away. She still had trouble seeing Sasuke without his shirt on. Sasuke looked at her as she turned away. He smirked to himself and got up from the couch and walked over to Karena. Karena was still blushing madly.

"Um Sasuke...is there a reason for you to be sh-shirtless?" Karena asked.

Sasuke smirked to himself and pulled her by her waist and hugged her. "You got me wet." Sasuke said in her ear.

Karena giggled then took his hand and then walked over to her bed and pushed him down onto it. She walked away smirking to herself. She grabbed her comb and started to brush her hair; her long violet hair trailing behind her. Sasuke watched her intently, never taking his eyes off of her for one second. Karena set down her brush and walked back over to Sasuke. She stared at him for a minute. She smirked to herself then laid on top of him. Sasuke roamed her back with his hands. She rolled to his side and hugged his muscular chest. She placed her head on his chest and felt the warmth that was emitting from his body. Sasuke smiled and he lifted her chin up and looked at her.

Karena looked back at him and looked into his eyes. They were filled with desire, but not one single trace of lust. Karena smirked and she sat back up. Sasuke sat up as well and placed his hands around her waist and pulled her closer to him.

Karena allowed Sasuke to bring her closer to him. She gazed upon him and placed one of her hands on his cheek. Sasuke pulled her closer to him. He finally went up to Karena and gently kissed her lips. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled her closer to him, she wanted to go deeper, as well as he.

Sasuke pressed his lips a bit harder onto Karena's. She did the same thing and put her tongue on his lower lip, waiting for an opening. Sasuke saw and he immediately opened his mouth and he let her tongue slip into his.

She explored every part of his mouth, never missing one part. In return, Sasuke did the same to her. He took one of his hands and put it onto her head, making her kiss him even more.

Sasuke finally broke the kiss for air and pushed her down. He bent down and pressed his lips hard against hers. Karena pulled him down and he laid on top of her. She rolled him over and she was on top again. She pressed her lips against his again and he darted his tongue into her mouth. They entwined their two tongues together, savoring every taste.

The two broke the kiss after a while and look at each other. Sasuke touched his two fingers on his mouth and said, "Now that was a kiss." Sasuke laid down feeling tired.

Karena, who was breathing a bit more heavy laid down next to him and placed her head on his chest, "Yeah, that was a kiss wasn't it?" Karena said.

Sasuke looked at her. "That sure was, I will cherish this moment forever." Sasuke said while placing his hand around her waist and hugging her.

"Same as me." Karena said to him.


	29. Chapter 28: The Chuunin exams begin

Chapter 28

The Chuunin exams begin

Karena and Sasuke laid there on the bed so close to each other. Sasuke hugged her waist and Karena put her arms around his chest. Karena's eye lids almost closed until she realized what she was doing. She sat up and looked away from Sasuke. Sasuke looked at her.

"Is something wrong?" he asked.

"Of course not, I am with the one I love most." Karena said sweetly.

Sasuke sat up as well and said, "But..."

Karena looked at him and chuckled, "You know that you should be going to your house and getting some rest for tomorrows Chuunin exam right?"

Sasuke looked at her and raised an eyebrow, "You're really serious about this aren't you?"

"Of course! Don't you want to become a ninja?" Karena said, "To beat him..." She added quietly avoiding eye contact with him.

Sasuke looked down and folded his hands on his lap, "Yes...I do want to beat... him..."

Karena looked down, "You really should get going now, but I wish you luck for tomorrow's competition."

Sasuke took Karena's hand into his, "What's wrong?"

Karena looked up at him, his eyes were replaced with sadness.

Karena faked a smile, "Nothing...why?" Karena lied.

It seemed believable to Sasuke, "Alright, you just looked a little, you know... down."

Karena smiled a real one, "Thank you for worrying, but nothing is wrong. Is there anything troubling you?" Karena said.

Sasuke shook his head. "No, nothings wrong, I'm just happy that you're all right."

Karena smiled and stood up and guided Sasuke to the door.

"I'll walk you home." Karena said.

Sasuke smiled, "All right."

Karena held Sasuke's hand all the way to his house and they walked close to each other. Karena looked up at the sky, the moon showed above them. Sasuke looked at her; the moon was making her wet hair sparkle. Karena blushed slightly.

"Sasuke...you're kind of staring, do I have something on my face?" Karena asked.

Sasuke quickly snapped back to reality, "No, it's just that...the moon is making you glow with such brilliance, I can't take my eyes off you." Sasuke said.

Karena blushed furiously, turning dozens of red colors.

"You're too kind..." Karena said, controlling her emotions. Sasuke smirked and put his arm around her shoulder. Karena moved closer to him and smiled.

Karena and Sasuke soon arrived at his house.

Sasuke sighed, "We'll I'll see you tomorrow at the Chuunin exams." He sadly took his arm away from her shoulder.

Karena nodded sadly, "Have a goodnight. And get some sleep." Karena leaned forward and kissed Sasuke on his cheek.

Sasuke hugged her, "Alright, goodnight."

Sasuke walked into his house and waved goodbye to Karena as he closed the door. Karena waved and turned around and started to walk back to her house.

She smiled as she walked down the empty road. Happy for her life, but at the same time, she frowned in all of the lives that she had hurt. She was happy, and sad at the same time, was it possible to be though? She still pondered Itachi's words, 'What did he mean by, even if the person hides their identity? What does that mean!?' Karena thought.

Karena walked up the steps to her house and quietly opened the door. Aiko was sleeping on the couch near the door. Karena tilted her head to see Aiko sleeping there. Karena went to her side and shook her a little.

"Aiko wake up," Karena said as she shook Aiko.

Karena got a little annoyed and shook Aiko harder. Aiko fell of the couch and looked at Karena.

"Oh...hi Karena, how are you?" Aiko asked sleepily. Karena had a sweat bead on her head.

"What are you doing here? You have a king sized bed upstairs," said Karena.

Aiko yawned and got up and sat on the couch, "I know, but Mae left and I was waiting for her."

"For what?" Karena asked.

"I don't really know, all she said was, 'I'll be back.'"

"Oh well, you should go upstairs and sleep."

"Alright, but are you going to stay up and wait till she gets here?"

"No...I'm going to sleep so I'm not tired in the morning when I get to the Chuunin exams. You have to be there bright and early as well, you have to you know, supervise."

Aiko sighed, "Alright fine, you win. I hate it when you make more sense than me."

Karena smirked and got up and walked upstairs with her sister. The said goodnight to each other and walked into there rooms.

* * * * *

Karena walked along side Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke to the tower they would be taking the test in. The four of them saw many other Genin, who intimidated Naruto. Naruto walked closer to Karena and looked like a sad dog that had been out in the rain. Karena looked at him and sighed, feeling a bit pity for him. She petted his head and walked on. Sasuke glared at Naruto. Naruto felt even more intimidated.

"Come on! Let us through!" some of the Genin from the Leaf Village said to two other Chuunin who were guarding the door. The sign above it said the third floor, the floor that they needed to be on. The four of them stopped and looked at the many Genin that were surrounding it. Karena just closed her eyes and walked down the hallway that went to the next floor.

Naruto just stared at her, "Where are you going? We're supposed to go into this door!" Naruto said.

Everyone turned to Karena, including the ones that were guarding the door. "Yeah, if you want to become medical specialists," Karena said, "Can't any of you see? It's an illusion, I'm sure that Sakura must have seen it. She has the keenest eyes."

Sakura looked up at the sign, it started to twist and turn. "She's right; this is only the second floor. The next one is the third." said Sakura.

She caught up with Karena.

Suddenly a person in a green jump-suit came up to her and said, "I am Rock Lee, the Leaf Villages' handsome devil. Will you please be my girlfriend?"

Sakura stared at him in disgust, "Yeah, not even in your dreams would I."

Lee still smiled and said, "You are an angel sent from heaven! And I promise to protect you with my life!"

Karena giggled a little and turned around.

'I'm glad that he got over me,' Karena thought.

"Do not go anywhere Karena!" Lee said as he came in front of Karena and took her hands into his, "I still do not forget my feelings toward you my-"

But then was bashed on the head by 6 other Genin guys.

"YOU IDIOT, SHE'S MY WOMAN!" They all yelled.

Karena had no clue of who they were, but all she could say towards them was.

"I'm sorry, but I'm not any of your guy's woman." Karena said as she pointed at each of them. They all looked at each other and slowly walked away.

One of them shouted, "Then who is your man!?"

Karena looked at him and smirked. "...Sasuke Uchiha." she finally said.

All of them laughed, "I wouldn't blame him for going out with you, but he doesn't like anybody but himself!"

Sasuke smirked and walked over to Karena and put his arm around her waist and pulled her closer to him, "On the contrary, she is 'my' woman."

All of the people around them stared, except the girls all glared at Karena. Seeing her so close to Sasuke made all of them boil. The boys all stared at Sasuke, all jealous of his position at the time.

"Let's go Naruto and Sakura. We're almost out of time." Sasuke turned around and still held onto Karena as they both walked down the hall together. Naruto and Sakura quickly caught up.

"Hey! Wait up!" Naruto called.

"Hey, Uchiha." someone said behind them. Sasuke turned around to see Neji pointing at him.

"Just you wait until the tournament. You are mine to battle." Neji said.

Sasuke let go of Karena and just smirked at Neji, "Really, we'll just see about that."

"You had better watch your tongue Uchiha. Just you wait, Karena doesn't just love you." Neji replied to Sasuke.

Sasuke turned around and looked at Karena. Karena smiled and walked up to Sasuke.

"Neji I told you, I only love you as a friend. Do I have to repeat those words I said to you that night? How much I love him more than you? I won't be so caring this time." Karena said, with her eyes glued on Neji. Neji looked down, ashamed of himself.

Karena walked up to him and said, "Neji, I don't want to hurt you, but if you leave me no choice, then I will, verbally or physically. You are always talking about destiny. Maybe...I'm not yours."

Karena walked away from him.

Neji looked back up at her, "Then let's have a battle right here Uchiha!"

Sasuke looked at him, "All right, bring it on."

Sasuke and Neji ran up to each other. They both started to kick at each other, but Karena caught both of their legs. Karena looked down, her bangs hiding her face.

Then she looked up at both of them, "You two are both idiots! Wait until the third part of the exam!" Karena swung them around and walked past Sasuke.

"Let's go you guys; the exam is waiting for us." Karena said.

All of the people around her moved out of the way as she walked down the hallway. Naruto and Sakura quickly followed.

"Sasuke, aren't you coming?" Sakura asked.

Sasuke quickly snapped back to reality. "Yeah, I'm coming," he quickly caught up to Naruto and the others as they walked down the hallway to the next floor.

Sasuke watched Karena the whole time they walked up to the third floor. He had never heard her so...frustrated.

'Is she mad at me?' Sasuke thought. 'Did I do something wrong back there?'

Karena walked ahead of them, keeping her distance from them.

'Maybe I went too hard of them. I'll have to apologize to them later. Hopefully we all make it to the second part of the exam...' Karena thought.

Karena looked at Naruto, 'I just hope that he will be able to withstand the first part of the exam.'

Karena looked at Sakura, 'Sakura shouldn't be a problem for the first part. But, the second and third part I'm worried. She's not like Naruto, Sasuke and I. She doesn't fight that much...'

Then Karena slowly turned to Sasuke. 'He shouldn't be a problem for the first. But the second, it just gives me this feeling inside that something bad is going to happen, and the third as well...I hope that he will be okay,' Karena thought.

The four of them reached the top. There was the door that the exam was going to be held in. Karena smiled as she walked toward it. The three others followed. They were almost at the door but Karena stopped just before it. Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke all stopped as well. But they were all confused.

"What's wrong Karena?" Naruto asked.

Karena lifted her head high, "Lee, come on out. I know your there."

There was silence for a few seconds, but then they all heard a thud and Lee said, "You are very quick with your senses Karena."

Naruto looked at Karena, "How did you know that he was there?"

Karena just looked at Naruto then turned her attention to Lee, "So what do you want?"

Lee looked at Sasuke, "I want to challenge him! Sasuke Uchiha!" Lee shouted. Naruto and Sakura were taken back, "WHAT!"

Sasuke just stared at him with emotionless eyes.

"Yes, I want to challenge you...for her!" Lee said as he pointed at Karena with hearts in his eyes.


	30. Chapter 29: Lee vs Sasuke

Chapter 29

Lee vs. Sasuke

Karena looked at Lee with a different look, a look of...disgust.

Karena put her hands in front of her and said, "Listen, I'm flattered that you like me and all...but I don't really like you like that...Heh, heh."

Lee cocked his head to his side, "I still think you're my angel!"

Lee looked over at Sakura, "Of course Sakura my feelings for you are none the less!"

'This boy is so weird...' Karena thought as he blew a kiss for Sakura. A pink heart flew towards Sakura. She fell over, avoiding his heart.

"Listen bushy brow... you need a haircut and those eyebrows are just so... bushy! You need to trim them!" said Sakura.

Lee fell over but then he quickly recovered and said, "Still, my love for you two beautiful angels will never change! But I still want to battle him!" Lee said as he pointed at Sasuke with fire in his eyes.

Sasuke just looked at him, "Loser, I bet it will only take me five minutes to beat this guy..." Sasuke said as he started walking towards Lee. Karena, Naruto and Sakura stared at him while he walked in the middle of the room to fight Lee.

Naruto, annoyed that he wasn't noticed, shouted, "WELL I'M JUST AS GOOD AS HIM! WHY DON'T YOU TRY AND FIGHT ME?!" Naruto stomped his feet as he ran towards Lee.

Lee simply bent down and twirled his leg around and tripped Naruto. Naruto reluctantly flew towards the wall and he landed with a thud. Sakura gasped as she watched Naruto fly to the wall.

"Sasuke! You can't fight him! He might be too-"

Sasuke gave her an evil glare. She fell silent immediately. Karena glanced at her then back at Sasuke.

Sasuke started to charge at Lee, Lee side stepped and aimed a blow at Sasuke. Sasuke stepped back so he wouldn't get hit and he quickly activated his Sharingan.

Lee looked at Sasuke's eyes and said, "So I finally get to battle with the Sharingan. I have waited for this moment."

Sasuke went into a stance and prepared to attack. Suddenly Lee disappeared and Sasuke looked around to see where he went.

Karena closed her eyes, knowing what was going to happen, she prayed that it wouldn't happen.

Lee appeared in front of Sasuke and kicked him up by his chin. Sasuke went up and Lee quickly followed. Lee disappeared and appeared behind Sasuke. Sasuke watched as Lee unraveled his bandages that were around his arms.

"So, dancing leaf shadow?" Sasuke said. Lee nodded, "Correct!" The bandages started to flow around Sasuke's body, but something got caught onto them.

A pink windmill made one of Lees bandages pin against the wall. Naruto looked around to see who threw it. Sakura gasped as she saw Sasuke falling to the ground. She quickly ran over and caught his fall.

Karena watched her every movement. She watched Sakura intently as she caught Sasuke in her arms.

"Sasuke." she said as she helped him get up.

He was breathing harder than usual. He looked over at Karena, but she quickly looked away at Lee to find him talking to a gigantic red turtle. Naruto and Sakura stared as Lee was being punished by a turtle.

"Is it possible..."Sakura started to say.

"For a turtle to be a teacher?" Naruto finished.

"It's not his sensei guys." Karena said as she watched a cloud of smoke appear on the turtle's back.

A man that looked exactly like Lee appeared with one of his hands above him and the other by his eye making the shape of an O. "Man! You guys are sure enjoying your youth!" The man said.

The man in the green jumpsuit jumped off of the turtles back and walked up to Lee. He started to talk about how he wasn't supposed to do that jutsu.

"Now Lee, you understand that that was a forbidden jutsu, right?" The man said.

"Yes sensei...I understand." Lee said looking down feeling ashamed of himself.

"Well...are you ready for your punishment?" The man said.

"Yes sensei! I am ready!" Lee said saluting him.

"Alright...ARGH!" The man yelled as he punched Lee in his face.

Sakura, Naruto and even Sasuke were taken back by this because the older looking Lee had punched Lee pretty hard.

Lee fell to the ground and his sensei came over to him. Naruto and Sakura both stared as both of the identical men started to cry and hug each other.

'Oh my gosh...there so...' Sakura thought.

"Listen Gai...there are other people here you know." Karena said as she stepped up.

The older man in the green jumpsuit stood and flashed his famous gleaming smile at Karena, "Sorry Karena... I was just... having a talk with my student."

Karena's teammates all looked at her.

"You know him?" Naruto asked as he looked at Karena.

"*Sigh*Unfortunately...yes." Karena said as she closed her eyes.

Gai fell over sad. "Karena, why do have to be so harsh on me?" He sobbed.

He crawled over to Karena's feet and took her hands into his. "Karena...are you still mad at me for saying that when we fought?" Gai asked.

Karena held a straight face and took her hands out of his, "What do you think... you say that you're stronger than Kakashi-sensei...but you can't even beat his student."

'She fought with him!' Naruto thought, 'I knew that she was strong...but I never thought that she would fight Kakashi-sensei's rival...'

Karena looked over at him. "Yes Naruto I did... and he said something that I will never forget and I will never forgive."

Everyone looked over at Karena. "Why do you think that I got mad at you...you had no right to say that." said Karena.

"I am truly and deeply sorry for what I said Karena my dear please forgive me!" Gai sobbed.

"Didn't you just hear me!? I am not going to forgive you for saying that. Now go tend to your student." Karena said as she pointed at Lee.

Gai quickly got up and went Lee and he helped him bandage his arms again.

Naruto watched as he did. He saw how badly injured and beaten his hands were. Gai and Lee stood up straight and saluted Karena. "We will see you in the Chuunin room then. We both wish you the best of luck for you all, because you are all going to need it."

Then they both disappeared. Naruto and Sakura still stared at where they were with strange looks.

"Come on guys... let's go." Sasuke said while starting to walk towards the door to the door. Naruto and Sakura quickly came to either side of Sasuke, but Karena stood her ground.

'Maybe I shouldn't do this...it wouldn't be fair to all of those that I have to fight...' Karena thought.

Sasuke turned around, followed by Naruto and Sakura. They all looked at her, with a confused look.

"Aren't you coming?" Sasuke asked.

Karena quickly snapped back to reality, "Yeah, we're all going."


	31. Chapter 30: The first exam

Chapter 30

The first exam

The four of them walked into the classroom. They'll all saw the room was filled with ugly and intimidating Genin. Most didn't even look like they were Genin. Naruto looked around and clenched his stomach.

"Oh I don't feel so well now," he said.

Sakura looked like the same as them. Sasuke just looked at Karena.

Karena just looked around. She wasn't scared like Naruto or Sakura. She felt nothing at the moment.

She glanced at Sasuke and a small smile appeared across his lips. He walked closer to Karena. But he stopped as a girl dressed in purple threw her arms around his neck and called his name in an annoying tone.

"Hi Sasuke, I knew that you would make it!" She said.

"Hn...Get off Ino." Sasuke said as he shoved her off.

"Oh...Come on Sasuke!" Ino wined.

Karena giggled at the sight of them. 'I feel kinda bad for him. Being annoyed by all of the girls like that. Well I sort of know what it's like with guys...' Karena thought. She smiled and walked away, looking for someone.

Sasuke sighed as she walked away and more girls came crowding around him.

Karena pushed people around, looking for that someone. She finally found him, Neji. She walked up to him and smiled. Considering how many Genin were there, it was difficult for her to. But she made it. She saw Tenten and Lee accompanying him.

"So what do you think so far?" Tenten asked.

"I think it's...okay. I thought that there were going to be more. But I guess not." Karena replied to her.

"So do you still..."Lee started to say.

"Still reject your offer? I am sorry, but yes, I still do." Karena said to him.

"...So why did you come here?" Neji asked.

Karena turned to him. "I wish to speak with you alone Neji. Would you mind?" Karena asked Tenten and Lee.

Lee and Tenten shook there head.

"Alright, then follow me." Karena said as she motioned him to follow her.

Karena brought him over away from the middle of the room and into one of the corners. Neji turned toward her, waiting.

Karena turned to him, "Listen Neji... what I said to you back there, I am truly and deeply sorry." Karena said as she folded her hands and bowed towards him. Neji was slightly surprised. He shook his head.

"No Karena that is not needed, for it is I who should apologize to you. What I said, I should be ashamed. I should apologize to you..." Neji said as he bowed towards Karena.

Karena lifted up his head, "You need to do no such thing; we both take blame for what we did."

"Agreed, we both take blame." Neji said in agreement.

Karena started to walk away, but Neji reached out for her hand and held her back. Karena turned around and frowned, "Neji, please let go, there are people watching..."

"I know but I wanted to wish you the best of luck for the exams. Please, you have my blessing." Neji said as he bowed and kissed Karena's hand.

Karena blushed a little as she took her hand back.

"You're too kind," she said as she motioned him to walk next to her as they walked back to there groups.

Karena walked back to Naruto and Sakura, but Sasuke wasn't there.

"Hey, where's Sasuke?" Karena asked.

Sakura and Naruto looked at her. "Sasuke already took his seat. We are all getting our seats now." Sakura said.

"Uzumaki Naruto!" One of the older men said.

Naruto gave a thumb's up sign to Karena and walked to his assigned seat.

The rest of the names were called. Karena ended up sitting next to a sound ninja and a sand ninja.

'So I'm sitting next to Dosu and Kankurou,' Karena thought. Karena looked towards Naruto, 'I hope he'll do okay. Sakura and Sasuke I don't have to bother with but. Naruto I feel a little uneasy.'

Karena watched Naruto as he twiddled with his fingers. Karena saw that he was nervous.

The door slid open and in stepped a man with a bandana on his head. All of the Genin around the room gulped at the sight of him. He walked to the front desk and stood behind it. He closed his eyes, sending a silence throughout the room. Suddenly, about 12 more men dressed in gray appeared on the side of the tables. The all held clipboards.

"Alright, listen up 'cause I'm only gonna say this once!" The man said, "My name is Ibiki and I am your first exam teacher!"

Everyone looked a little scared, but Karena wasn't, she already knew him.

"Alright, I have three rules for this test. I am only going to say this once. First rule! No cheating! We have shinobi around the room watching your every movement. So no cheating, we'll catch you if you do. Second, you have only one hour to complete this test, third, no asking any questions. Understand?!" He yelled to all of the Genin.

The Genin all nodded. Ibiki started to hand out the test. All of the Genin looked a little confused.

"Hey! There are only nine questions on here!" One of the Genin said.

"Yes I know, and you will all be given the question to answer it after the hour. But, remember, one hour, no questions asked, and no cheating...begin." Ibiki said.

* * * * *

Many Genin had to leave, many of them either quit or cheated and they got caught. Karena looked at her paper. She had filled out the answers as best as she could.

'I don't think that the little kiddies could do this without cheating...but of course that was the reason for this part. To see who the best cheaters are, that's the only way to become and achieve the ninja way.'

Karena looked around the room. Many of the Genin were about to explode from frustration. Others were just waiting to get called on to leave. Then Karena looked at Naruto, he was clutching his head. Then Karena looked at the person who was next to him, Hinata.

'She's just trying to help him...she has a good heart. But at this point...I hope he makes the right decision not to cheat off of her.'

Suddenly a kunai was thrown at the person right behind Naruto. Naruto just sat there looking straight ahead of him, scared. The kunai landed right on the person's paper. The person froze while shaking like crazy. Karena just closed her eyes and flipped her paper face down and put her arms behind her head. The people who were around her stared at her, in disbelieve that she was already done.

Ibiki also eyed her. Karena just nodded her head and walked up to him and handed him her paper. Ibiki took it and looked at it cautiously. Then his eyes became wide and he dropped the paper.

"Y-you answered them all c-co-correctly," he stuttered.

Karena turned around and walked back to her seat, having everyone look at her on the way.

Before she sat down, she said, "Of course I did...I'm smart."

Karena sat down and put her hands behind her neck, waiting patiently for the hour to end.

"All right! Most of you have already left, now I will give you a choice: to either take the tenth question...or leave," Ibiki said at last.

Karena opened her eyes.

"Now...the catch is...if you leave now your teammates leave as well and the person that raises their hand can never come back here again to try to become a ninja!" Ibiki yelled. Everyone, except for Karena was taken back.

"So who wants to leave...?" Ibiki asked.

Many students hesitated for a minute, then a few of them raised there hands.

"Alright... I'm done!" They yelled. A few of the older ninjas on the side wrote on their clipboard and marked them down. Then they walked out of the room in shame with their comrades.

"Anyone else!" Ibiki said.

Karena watched Naruto, he was shaking pretty bad. Karena watched him with a calm eye. But deep down, she was...scared.

'Please Naruto... don't do that... You've come so far. Don't do it...' Karena prayed.

Then, Naruto raised his hand. Karena's defenses on her facial expression went down. And her worry showed.

Sasuke looked at her worried face, 'Does she...worry about him...or...' Sasuke thought.

Sakura also looked at Naruto with a worried expression. Finally Naruto shouted and slammed down his hand on the desk, "I'm not going anywhere!"

Karena had the slightest smile on her face. Sasuke smirked and Sakura clasped her hands and smiled. Ibiki looked at him in a strange way.

"I will become the next Hokage! UZUMAKI NARUTO!" Naruto yelled.

'I'm sure you will...Uzumaki Naruto...' Karena thought as her smile widened.

Sasuke looked at Karena, and then at Naruto, and his smirk became a smile. Many of the Genin around the room smiled and stood there ground, keeping there hand down.

Ibiki smiled and exclaimed, "You all pass the first exam!"


	32. Chapter 31: The second part of the exam

Chapter 31

The second part of the exam begins

Everyone looked confused, except for Karena of course. She just smiled and folded her hands across her chest.

Kankurou stood up and said, "Wait! I thought that you would be giving us the tenth question!"

Ibiki looked at him and smirked, "That was the tenth question. To see if you pip-squeaks would stay. To see if you wanted the last question. The people that left had enough. And enough is never enough for a shinobi."

"You see, to become a shinobi, you have to withstand everything that you come across, including one's that test your mind." Karena said, causing everyone to look at her.

Ibiki nodded in approval, "She is correct. If you can't even withstand an easy test for the mind, there is no way that you will be able to withstand something that someone else will give you. It will be much harder. Also, the people around the room were watching you intently because they wanted to see how good your cheating was. If you can't cheat well, then you cannot be a good ninja."

Karena looked at the window that was a few feet away from Ibiki.

'She's coming...' Karena thought.

Not even a few seconds later, a woman with purple hair in a ponytail jumped through the window. Everyone looked shocked as she did. She looked around the room, looking at each and every one of the students.

"Man, the test was easy this year if there are so many kiddies here." She said aloud. Looking around, until she finally landed on Karena. "Ka-Karena! Why are you here?! Aren't you a-"

"Anko, shut up, I'm not anymore okay. So don't you even think about blurting it out. We'll talk about this later." Karena said as she poofed in front of Anko and put a hand over her mouth and whispered so only she could hear.

Anko was a bit shocked at first. She had never heard Karena get so angry. Karena glared at her but then she walked to her seat. Everyone looked shocked at her for going up to a teacher and telling her what to do. Anko was surprised just as well. She wiped her arm across her face. Wiping the sweat off then said,

"Alright you maggots listen up! I am your next exam teacher, so listen well. Come to the forest at 12 tomorrow. And bring at least five days worth of food, enough to drink and all of your weapons!"

Then she poofed out off the room. Everyone looked at little...woozy. Except for Karena, she just got up and walked out of the room, with all of the stares. Sakura, Naruto quickly got up and followed her out the door, showing their pride to be on the same team as her. Sasuke got up a little slower but also followed out the door. All the girls started to follow, when he left, but he shot them an evil glare. The girls all looked at his glare and sat down quickly.

Karena walked faster than Naruto and Sakura, trying to lose them off her heels.

"Karena! Wait up!" Sakura yelled as she ran towards Karena.

Karena didn't look back but walked faster.

"Karena! Seriously! Wait up!" Naruto said panting as he ran in front of Karena to stop her.

"What did you say to that one woman back there?" Naruto said, panting between his words.

"Nothing that you need to know," Karena replied and walked past him. Naruto started to protest, but Karena just poofed away.

"Jeez, I wonder what her problem is." Sakura said as she walked to the spot where Karena had left them. "Do you have any idea Sasuke?"

Sasuke looked at her and shook his head, "No..."

Karena looked at the gates where she would be entering for the next part of the exam. "The Forest of Death." she said aloud.

"You gave me quite a scare back there Karena." someone said behind her.

"Sorry about that. I couldn't control myself if you were going to reveal my secret." Karena said as she put her hand behind her head.

Anko looked at her and burst out laughing. Karena looked at her confused, "What's your problem?"

"You! You mean, you never told anybody about you being a Jonin!?" She said as she laughed between her words.

"Of course I didn't, if I did, well, you know," Karena said as she shrugged her shoulders.

"Well, oh well. It's over and you better start getting ready for tomorrows exam!" Anko said as she pushed Karena the opposite way of the Forest of Death.

"Okay, Okay! I'm going! But one more thing..." Karena said.

Anko looked at her. "No more calling me a maggot. If you do, I'll call "you know who" to come and see you..." Karena said as she stuck her tongue out at Anko. Anko looked at her in fear, "You would not!" She said making her words very clear.

"Oh yes I would..." Karena said turning and waving goodbye to Anko.

Anko watched her as she left. 'She would not tell him to do so. If she does, I'll strangle her myself,' Anko thought as she walked towards the gates and staring off into the forest.

Karena walked into her house and walked straight up into her room to gather her stuff for tomorrow's exam.

'I hope that everything will be alright, I don't want anybody getting hurt...' Karena thought.

"Oh you old bean! Of course everybody will be alright!" Someone said behind her while smacking Karena hard on the back causing her to fall over flat on her face. "Aiko...You..." Karena started to say as she was getting up.

"Oh you worry wart! Don't worry, everything's gonna be fine!" Aiko said while putting an arm around Karena's shoulder.

"How would you know, you're not taking the exam!" Karena said as she pushed Aiko's arm off of her and started walking around her room gathering her things for tomorrow.

Aiko just stared at her little sister, "You worry too much, lighten up, you guys will be just fine. Besides, they have a former Jonin on the team. Besides, you're strong. And so is Naruto, Sakura..." Aiko started to say but then she started to blush ferociously. Karena stopped and looked at her.

'She's just like Sakura,' Karena thought to herself.

"And *Cough* Sasuke..." Karena also said coughing on the name Sasuke.

Aiko turned a deeper shade of red and pointed a finger at Karena, "YOU! YOU! YOOOU!"

Aiko started to say but then Mae came into the room.

"Mae!" Karena yelled in shock.

Aiko quickly turned around to see Mae.

"Mae! Where were you?" Aiko said as she ran towards Mae and hugged her.

"Nowhere..." She replied as she walked over and hugged Karena. Then as soon as she came in, she was gone.

Aiko sighed, "Well, at least she's back home. She's been gone for almost three days."

Karena sighed as well, "Oh well. She's back, that's what counts."

"Well anyways, I'm going to the store, you wanna come?" Aiko asked.

Karena shook her head.

"Oh well." Aiko shrugged.

Aiko quickly left the room and closed the door while Karena was still on the bed.

She sighed and got up and went to her closet. She got a two dozen more kunai and 20 shuriken, and put them in her pouch. She also got out a small vile filled with a silver substance. It was a special type of healing drink. It would close any wound and would give you back your strength. Karena invented this two years ago when she was at her old home. Karena put this in her pouch on her hip.

She went downstairs and also packed at least enough food for their team. But it was in a small convenient package. She smiled at her work and went back upstairs and packed an extra set of clothes, just in case. It was a black kimono that was cut so it would show her legs. It had wide sleeves that went down to her hands, and it had fingerless arm warmers that went to her elbow. Then it had leggings as well that went just below her kimono that was black, and with a black choker.

She put her hair up in a high ponytail and walked out of her room but leaving her bangs and some of her hair at the side down so it was framed. As she was walking down the hallway, she heard faint voices. She walked closer to the sound and came across Mae's room. She put her ear to the door and listened as best as she could. She heard Mae and another person in there, but she couldn't tell who it was.

"-Kage, what do you want me to do about it?" Someone asked. It was Mae's' voice.

"What I want you to is when the preliminaries are over, I want you to come back to the Akatsuki and tell everything what happened. Who go into the finals and who didn't. Give us exact detail on everything that happened. Then, you know what to do when the preliminaries are over, Karena will be gone and that is your perfect chance to do it. Alright." that someone else was a male's voice. It was cold, but it was quiet at the same time.

"Hai, understood." Mae said.

Karena was speechless. She didn't know what to do, her sister, part of the Akatsuki? It was impossible. But she kept listening.

"So, when she's gone, what do I do?" Mae asked.

"Just leave her and come back to us. We need another ninja in the Akatsuki." The male said.

Karena couldn't take it anymore so she ran downstairs and didn't make a sound.

'I don't believe what I just heard! I don't! I can't! She couldn't be a part of the Akatsuki!' Karena thought as she ran out the door and down the street, passing many people as she ran.


	33. Chapter 32: Preparations for the Forest

Chapter 32

Preparations for the Forest of Death

As she ran down the street, many people eyed her. But she ignored all of the stairs and kept running. She finally ran into the training grounds and ran into the forest. Trying to get away from everything else. Trying to get away from this world. The next thing she knew, she ran into somebody. But her vision was so blurry from the tears that she was crying, kept her from seeing their face. So she just dug her face into their chest and sobbed her heart out. The person embraced her in a hug and picked her up and started walking again. But she didn't care; she just wanted to get away from everything around her. So she let the person carry her. Pretty soon, the person that was carrying her heard calm breathing from her and knew that she was asleep.

Karena woke up on a bed covered up with her hand in someone else's. She looked up and saw that person, Kakashi. He was watching her every movement, every breath. He looked at her and smiled to see her awake. She smiled as she saw him.

"Hi there!" he said with a smile under his mask, "How was your sleep?"

"It was fine," Karena replied to him with a smile gracing her lips.

"So why were you running down the street crying?" Kakashi asked.

Karena's smile went away and she frowned. "I don't really think that I should tell you." she said as she looked the opposite direction.

"Karena, you can tell me..." Kakashi said reassuringly.

"No Kakashi, I can't. It would be too bad." Karena said to him.

Kakashi rubbed the back of her hand with his thumb, "Karena you can tell me anything, I don't think that I would like, go tell the Hokage about this anyway. How bad can it be?"

"Kakashi, it can be that bad, and worse," Karena said to him.

"Please tell me Karena, it feels better when you have something off your chest when you tell someone."

"Kakashi, I can't, because you would go and tell the Hokage about this."

"About what?"

"Fine, you know what, I'll tell you, but you have to promise me not to tell anyone else. You promise?" Karena asked in a shaky voice.

"I promise." Kakashi said seriously.

"No Kakashi, you have to swear on your grave that you will keep this a secret from anybody, I'm not gonna even tell Sasuke about this because it's so serious."

"Alright, alright. I promise."

"Alright Kakashi, I trust you, but if you do tell someone, I will, and WILL kill you." Karena said with a cold voice.

Kakashi was taken back a little and nodded his head for her to continue.

"Alright, Mae, my oldest sister, I think that she is part of the Akatsuki," Karena said very quietly.

Kakashi looked at her like she was someone out of this world. "Are you sure?"

"Yes, I overheard her talking to someone in her room. I couldn't tell who it was though. So there you have it." Karena said as she closed her eyes and turned her head the opposite way.

"Are you sure?" Kakashi asked lowering his head to look at the ground.

"I'm sure I know what I heard, so no telling anyone." Karena said as she got up.

Kakashi watched her as she left the room.

'This is bad, Karena is at danger at every second in her life if her sister is part of the Akatsuki.' Kakashi thought as he sat on his bed and took out his perverted book.

Karena walked slowly to her house, having millions of thoughts go through her head.

'What am I going to do? What if Mae tries to hurt me and Aiko? What if she tries to hurt...?' Karena thought but then it came to her. She started to run at lightning speed and came into the Hokage's office.

"Hokage-sama!" she yelled as she burst through the door.

Everyone turned to face her.

"Is there something that you need, Karena?" The Third Hokage said.

Most of the Jonin were in there, including Mae and Aiko.

She looked around then walked into the room and whispered something into the Thirds ear, "Can I talk to you after this meeting? Please, it's urgent..."

The Hokage looked at her and smiled and nodded his head. Karena smiled and walked out of the room. But before she left, she watched as Mae was watching her intently. Karena's smile left her face and was replaced with a frown.

Karena waited patiently while the meeting was going on. She leaned on the wall and slowly slid down.

'This meeting is taking too long...' Karena thought. She started to getting up and walking to the door. She hesitated before she touched the handle. But it was opened and there stood the Hokage.

"Now Karena, you wanted to talk to me." The Third said while he motioned her to come in.

Karena and him walked in and she sat in front of the table while he sat behind the table.

"So what did you want to talk to me about?" He asked as he poured a cup of tea for the two of them.

"I just wanted to see if you were okay..." Karena said as he handed the cup to her.

"What do you mean?" He asked but chuckling at the same time.

"I don't know, I think that you might be in danger though. I don't know why, but I just feel like you are...in some what danger." Karena replied as she took a sip of her tea.

The Hokage looked at her, "Don't worry, I have plenty of ANBU Black Ops to watch me, and I have you and your sisters." He said smiling.

"That's what I'm worried about..." Karena said quietly, too quietly for him to hear.

"Did you say something Karena?" He asked as he put down his cup. Karena looked at him. Then looked into her cup of tea, seeing the faint reflection of herself, "No Hokage-sama..."

"Hokage-sama!? When did you become so formal with me?" He said laughing. Karena looked at him, and made a faint smile.

"I don't know, I mean, you are really important, so it is only common courtesy."

He looked at her and folded his hands on his lap.

"Well then, I may have to start calling you Karena-san."

Karena looked at him and smiled, "that makes me sound old though."

The Hokage and Karena both had to laugh.

"Alright then, how about Karena-chan?" he asked.

She smiled and nodded. "Okay!" She said cheerfully.

The Hokage smiled. "Karena-chan. Will you come have tea with me again?" The Hokage asked.

Karena smiled, "Of course!"

Karena came over to him and gave him a hug and then walked out the door.

'She's such a nice girl, but I wonder what's going through her head.' The Hokage thought as he continued to drink his tea.

Karena walked down the street and passed many people on the way. The greeted her and she greeted with just the same amount of gratitude towards them. Many of the boys either blushed or whistled. But she just ignored those people. She soon reached her house and walked up the pine wood floors. She opened it and walked through the doors. Inside she heard Aiko in the kitchen, this was normal for her, and Mae was meditating. Her eyes were closed and her mask was still on. In truth, Aiko and Karena never really saw her face before. Karena quickly went upstairs and laid down on her bed.

"So you like the gift that I left you...?" Someone said.

Karena looked around the empty space that she was in; it was all black and could see nothing.

"Who are you?!" Karena yelled back at the person.

"You will warm up to me sooner or later...Bye now." The person said.

"Don't trust him..." Someone else said.

"Who!?" Karena yelled out.

"Don't trust him..." That person said.

"What do you mean don't trust him?"

"Remember this, the one that is closest to you; don't trust him...or anyone else. I am the only one who you can trust..."

"I don't know who you are...please show yourself!"

"Not yet, don't trust the ones closets to you, they will turn on you...Only trust me..."

"Please, just show yourself!" Karena pleaded.

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! Karena woke up with a jolt and slammed her fist on her alarm clock.

"GOSH DARNET!" Karena yelled. She laid back down on her bad and cursed herself.

"Man! Why couldn't that alarm clock go off another time?" She yelled to herself.

"Hey Karena! You okay?" Someone yelled through the door.

Karena sat up and straightened her hair. "Yes! Yes!" she said in a panic.

Aiko came in the door and ran straight to Karena.

"Are you sure?" she said as she put her hands on her hips.

"Yeah I'm fine...now go!" Karena said as she pushed Aiko out the door. Karena closed the door and slid to the floor.

"*Sigh* I have to go to the forest gates now..." Karena said as she got her bag and walked out the door.

Karena walked down the road. As she was walking, a white puppy came up to her and started to lick her leg.

"Hey there!" Karena said as she picked up the puppy. The puppy started to lick her cheek.

"Akamaru!" someone yelled. Karena turned around and saw Kiba walking down the road behind her.

"Hey Karena!" Kiba yelled and waved.

"Hey Kiba!" Karena yelled in reply. Kiba ran up to her and Karena handed Akamaru over to him.

"Normally he isn't so nice to people. But I guess that he likes you!" He said while putting Akamaru in his jacket.

"Hey you wanna walk to the forest with me?" Karena asked.

"Sure!" Kiba replied as he walked up to Karena's side.

"So aren't you excited?" Kiba asked.

"For what?" Karena asked.

"Well, were going to become Chuunin!" He exclaimed while putting his hands behind his head.

"Well of course I'm excited!" Karena said happily. "I think that you'll do great!" Kiba said his cheeks turning a little pink.

"Well thank you! I'm sure that you two will become Chuunin!" Karena said while giving a him a hug.

"Thanks Karena!" Kiba replied while Akamaru barked happily.

"Well here we are..." Karena said to Kiba while they walked into the area for the Forest of Death.

"Yeah well I'll see you later!" Kiba said waving goodbye to Karena and walking to his team.

"Alright then, bye!" Karena waved to him and walked over to her group.

"Hey look it's Karena everybody!" A Genin boy yelled as he pointed at Karena. Karena stopped and looked behind her. A bunch of the boys were running up to her.

"BACK OFF!" Sakura yelled as she got in front of her. Sakura was steaming while putting her fist in front of her. The boys halted and tripped over each other as they tried to stop. They ended up falling over each other.

"IF ANY OF YOU TRY TO EVEN BREATHE ON KARENA! YOU ARE SO DEAD!" Sakura yelled.

Karena was a little taken back on this, but she thanked Sakura in her mind. Karena resumed walking over to Sasuke and Naruto. Sakura still death glared at the boys but also walked back with Karena.

"Hey Karena! How are you?" Naruto asked running up to her and giving her a hug.

"Hey Naruto, I'm doing good, how 'bout you?" She replied to him.

"NARUTO! DID YOU NOT JUST HEAR ME?! I SAID TO THOSE OTHR BOYS TO NOT EVEN BREATHE ON HER! AND YOU'RE HUGGING HER!!!!" Sakura yelled as she banged Naruto on the head with her fist.

"Ah! I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" Naruto said while backing away from Karena and Sakura.

"Alright you maggots! Listen up! The time has come!" Someone yelled.


	34. Chapter 33: Enter The Forest of Death!

Chapter 33

Enter: the Forest of Death!

"Alright! You maggots better be prepared for this forest! Cause you're gonna be in there for five full long days!" Anko said.

"Now! Your teams will each go into that tent over there and get a scroll!" She continued as she pulled out two scrolls from her back pocket. One of the scrolls said heaven, and the other said earth. "Your team will get one of these scrolls. But in order to complete this, you must have both of the scrolls when you get to the center tower."

"But wait! If we only get one, then how will we get both of them?" One of the Genin said.

"There is going to be some fighting in this forest. Half of you will get to the tower, and the other half will go back to the academy, in disgrace."

"Well I'm not scared!" Naruto blurted out.

Anko looked at him and quickly threw a kunai at him. The kunai landed on the grass and left a cut on Naruto's cheek.

Anko came behind him and whispered, "You know...You'll find more danger in there than me..." She said as she took out another kunai.

"Here...you dropped your kunai," someone said behind her while handing Anko back her kunai with her tongue.

"Oh! Well thank you kind Grass ninja..." Anko said happily as she took the kunai back.

"Now! Read this and sign it if you really want to go into the forest. If not, then you quit being a ninja..." Anko said as she passed out a piece of paper to everyone.

"I'm giving you 10 minutes!" Anko yelled to everyone as she went into the tent. Everyone examined there papers intently.

'So, this is only for us. If anything happens to us, it won't be her problem...' Karena thought. She had a sweet drop thinking of Anko. 'She just doesn't want to pay for anything...'

"So Karena, what do you think?" Sakura asked as she came up to her. Karena looked up from her paper and looked at Sakura. "Oh I'm definitely gonna do it. What about you?"

"That's cool! Cause-"

"Are you gonna give up forehead!?" Ino yelled from behind her.

"GET LOST INO-PIG!" Sakura yelled back at her.

"FOREHEAD!"

"PIG!"

Karena sighed and walked away from the girl fight.

"Hey Naruto!" Karena said as she walked over to him.

"Oh, hi Karena!" Naruto yelled in reply.

"Naruto, I'm not deaf you know. I'm right here next to you. You don't have to yell." Karena said as she sweat dropped.

"Oh yeah, right." he said as he rubbed the back of his head.

"So are you gonna do this too...?" Karena asked.

"Well duh!" He replied.

"I'm glad," Karena said sweetly as she smiled to him and walked away to a wall. She took a pen and signed her name in kanji.

"There..." She said as she put her pen away and walked to give the form to Anko.

"So Karena you're gonna do it too?" Anko said.

"Of course, I'm not the one to quit." Karena said to her.

"Well I wish you the best of luck; it is dangerous in these woods you know."

"I know, I just hope that none of my team mates will get injured."

"Well, with you being..." Anko said as she moved closer to Karena, "An ex- Jonin..." Anko said in a whisper, "There should be no problem whatsoever!" Anko said throwing her arms around Karena.

"Anko can't br-breath!" Karena said trying to get out of the woman's grasp.

"Sorry..." Anko said letting go of Karena and putting her hand behind her head.

"It's alright...I'm going to my team now. Bye!" Karena said while walking away from Anko.

"Alright you maggots! Listen up! Since your teams have now got a scroll, you will now enter these gates. You will be assigned to different gates and when I blow this whistle, you will enter!" Anko said as she motioned for the Genin to there gates. She was about to blow her whistle, but she stopped and said, "Oh and I have one rule of advice for all of you..."

Everyone looked at her.

"JUST DON'T DIE!" She yelled as she blew her whistle, and everyone was off.

Everyone started to jump from tree to tree in the forest, hoping to run into a team with the other scroll. A team from the leaf village stopped in the trees and looked down at their pray, Hinata, Kiba and Shino.

"The tower's where everyone is ultimately going..." Kiba said to Hinata and Shino, "So we might as well set up some traps as close to there as possible." Kiba continued.

Akamaru started to growl, and Kiba turned his head. "So, found them already, huh? Where are they...?" Kiba said as he turned his head.

"Stupid kids...they might as well be saying 'capture us!' From the sound of things, they know were somewhere near by...but they haven't figured out where yet..." Suddenly the leaf ninja stopped and went wide eyed. "What's wrong? You look as white as a sheet." One of his comrades said as he looked at the shaking ninja. Then the comrade saw, there was a gigantic leach on the back of his neck. "What is that thing?" He said. Suddenly, dozens of leaches started to fall from the trees and plop down onto the ninjas in the tree. "AAAAAGH!!" They screamed.

They fell down from the tree and down to the feet of where Kiba, Hinata and Shino were.

"Uh...Ick..." One of the ninjas said as he tried to get up, but failed miserably.

"Gross..." Another one said.

"The flying leaches of Konoha village can sense perspiration and the body heat and fling themselves in masse!" Kiba said, "If you can't get them off your body in five minutes, you're finished. And if you panic trying to get away from them... well...One team down!" Suddenly, the ninjas were lifted into a net.

"HELP!" The team cried.

"AAAAGH!!" someone from the forest screamed. Anko looked toward the forest, "Well...that was fast..." She said as she smirked.

Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke and Karena all turned around to hear the scream.

"Did you guys hear someone...scream?" Sakura asked, "This place is creeping me out!"

"I'm telling you Sakura, it's no big deal!" Naruto said while putting his hands behind his head.

"... I gotta take a leak!" Naruto said while starting to pull down his pants.

Karena sweat dropped as Sakura came up to him and hit him hard on the back of his head with her fist, "NOT IN FRONT OF ME BOZO! I'M A LADY! NOT TO MENTION KARENA'S HERE TO! USE THE BUSHES!" Sakura yelled.

'If it were Sasuke, on the other hand...heh heh heh...' Inner Sakura thought.

Karena just looked at Sakura like what-is-your-problem look.

"Oh man! What a relief! Feelin' good now!" Naruto said smiling as he waved his hand in the air.

Sasuke and Karena looked at him suspiciously, while Sakura started to scold him, "I told you, you're in the presence of two ladies! Don't be vul-"

Suddenly Karena took out some shuriken and threw them at Naruto while Sasuke went up and hit him in the face. Naruto had cut on his arm and a bloody nose.

"What the? S-Sasuke, K-Karena...I appreciate the chivalry, but that was way over the top!" Sakura said as she started to shake.

"Wh-What was that for?!" Naruto asked as he wiped the blood from his face with his sleeve.

"What have you done with Naruto!?" Sasuke asked as he took out another kunai.

"Um...what?" Sakura said while looking at Sasuke.

"Hello! I'm right in front of you...bleeding!" Naruto said.

"You're wearing your shuriken throwing stars on you left thigh, while Naruto is right handed." Karena said while taking her samurai sword from her back.

"You're even worse at disguise spells than the real Naruto." Sasuke said.

Suddenly there was a poof around Naruto and out stepped a rain ninja.

"Since you've forced me to come clean, why don't you do the same? Which one of you has the scroll?" He asked.

"Do you earnestly think that we would tell you?" Karena said while holding her sword in front of her.

"Unfortunately, you've forced me to come direct!" He said while starting to charge at Sakura. Karena quickly moved in front of her and held her sword steady. Sasuke quickly did some hand seals and jumped in the air.

"Fire style! Phoenix flower jutsu!" Sasuke yelled as he put his hand to his mouth and blew out five fire balls.

The ninja jumped out of the way and threw a kunai at Sasuke. Sasuke also threw one at him.

"SASUKE!" Naruto yelled.

'That idiot!' Sasuke thought. He was on the ground tied up. Sasuke threw a kunai down at Naruto.

"Sakura, stay here! I'm going to help Naruto!" Karena yelled as she went to where Naruto was.

"You left an opening- lucky me!" the rain ninja shouted as he threw four kunai at Sasuke. The kunai hit the tree and Sasuke swung under it. One of the kunai had a piece of paper on it.

'A letter bomb!' Sasuke thought as it exploded. Sasuke fell down to the floor.

"Better and better, one false move and I'll kill you! Now hand over the scroll!" The rain ninja said as he was behind Sasuke.

"Sasuke!" Sakura yelled as she found him.

Sasuke just smirked as a kunai was thrown in there direction. The rain ninja jumped and Sasuke stood his ground.

"You're not getting away that easy!" Naruto yelled as he and Karena stood on top of a tree.

'Late as usual Naruto...' Sasuke thought as he turned and lifted his foot off the ground as the kunai went under it.

'Chakra energy will hold this to the sole of my shoe...' Sasuke thought as he turned. He activated his sharingan and swung his leg around and the kunai went flying in the rain ninja's direction.

Naruto jumped down from the tree and watched in shock as Sasuke stabbed the kunai into the rain ninja's upper stomach near one of his arms. Blood spluttered onto Sasuke's face as he stabbed the ninja.

"Sasuke..." Sakura said in worry.

"He gave me no choice! Now move! We don't know where his friends are! You got that? Keep standing there and you'll die!" Sasuke yelled.

'My arm...This is awful! I thought coming here alone would help conceal my presence...Instead it has been ruined!' The rain ninja thought as he jumped away from them.

"Gone..." Sasuke said as he watched the ninja run away.


	35. Chapter 34: The password is

Chapter 34

The password is...

"Remember this, if we are separated again..." Sasuke said, "We can't trust each other blindly! It could end up the way this did..."

"But what can we do?" Sakura asked.

"The safest way for us is to have a secret password. That way, we'll know, who they look like or how they sound like, if one of us gets it wrong... there an enemy!" Karena said, "Listen carefully, I'm only going to say this once... It's a poem called 'Ninki-ninja opportunity' when I ask for it, here's what you'll respond...We thrive in the chaos of the enemies tide. Quiet shinobi don't need dens to hide. Our only concern is to watch and wait...until the enemy lowers the gate." Karena finished.

Naruto looked at her, completely confused on what she just said.

"Bingo!" Sakura said as she smiled.

"Got it." Sasuke said.

"And you expect me to remember that how?" Naruto said while waving his arms in the air.

"You are such a dunce; I've already got it down!" Sakura said to him.

Karena looked around, if anything looked suspicious. She finally came across something that was sticking out of the ground. She furrowed her eye brows at it.

'Somebody's watching us...' She thought.

"We need a better password! Not a pass speech! How 'bout something like swordfish!" Naruto said.

"I'll take the scroll..." Sasuke said while standing up.

"Sasuke...can I talk to you for a minute...alone..." Karena said while standing up.

"Sure..." Sasuke said.

Karena and Sasuke went behind one of the many trees that surrounded the area.

"So what's up?" Sasuke asked.

"Sasuke...I don't think that we should like, be together until the rest of the Chuunin exams are over." Karena said while she hung her head low.

"What?!" He asked surprised.

"Sasuke...All I have been doing to you is distracting you from your training, everything...until the Chuunin exams are over. I don't really think that we should have that kind of relationship. I'll just distract you. If I get hurt what would you do?" Karena asked him seriously, looking into his eyes.

"I would try to find-"

"No. See that's what I mean. You would leave Naruto and Sakura and try to find me. Love is a dangerous emotion. You should just continue on with what you're doing and try to get both of the scrolls."

Sasuke looked down, feeling sad.

"Sasuke...it's not that I don't like you anymore. I still love you. But if this is what it takes for you to concentrate on the Chuunin exams. Then this is probably the best solution for it." Karena said while cupping his chin.

"Just until the Forest of Death is over, okay?" Sasuke said taking her hand into his.

"Alright..." Karena said.

Sasuke pulled Karena into quick hug.

"Lets get back...Naruto and Sakura are probably worried about us." Karena said while pulling out from the hug.

"Alright..." Sasuke replied quietly.

Karena and Sasuke started to walk back to the area they were at. They found Sakura scolding Naruto, who was whimpering.

"I don't think that we will need to ask them the password. I can tell that they are the real Naruto and Sakura." Karena said to Sasuke.

"Yeah..." Sasuke replied.

"Oh look! Karena and Sasuke are back!" Naruto exclaimed.

"Wait! What's the password?" Sakura asked holding out her hand in front of Naruto.

Karena sighed, "Okay, how do you want to do this, let me say it first so that Sasuke here can hear and repeat it or do you just-"

"Yeah, I know that that's you Karena and Sasuke. Anyways what do we do now?" Sakura interrupted.

"Ow..." Naruto said as his other cheek was cut.

"What the?!" Naruto said as he touched his cheek. Suddenly, a huge gust of wind came at them.

"A new enemy," Sasuke yelled as he held his hand in front of his face.

"AAAAAAAH!" they all screamed as there was an explosion.

Three grass ninja looked at what they did.

"Stick around you two. It could be fun! I'll go in alone..." One of them said.

Sasuke was hidden under the bushes that surrounded the area. He looked ahead and saw Karena standing in the middle of the area, completely unharmed.

'How could she possibly survived that attack and just stand there!?' Sasuke thought. Karena looked over at him. His eyes went wide. Her eyes were black with blue markings in them. The looked similar to the sharingan, but yet they were entirely different. He got up and saw Sakura running over towards him.

"Sakura..." He said.

"Sasuke!" she yelled back as she started to walk over to him.

"Stay back! Don't come near! What's the password? The 'Ninki'?" Sasuke said as he took out a kunai and held it in his hands.

"Oh right! We thrive in the chaos of the enemies tide. Quiet shinobi don't need dens to hide. Our only concern is to watch and wait...until the enemy lowers the gate." Sakura said.

"Alright. Good." Sasuke said as he lowered his kunai and looked over to where Karena was, but she was gone.

'Naruto...where are you?' Karena thought as she jumped to another tree, 'I know that this technique will help me find him. But it's a big forest, and such a small person to find. Oh well, when I see an orange jumpsuit, I'll know that it's him.'

"Are you guys alright?" Naruto said as he walked out from behind a tree.

"Not so fast Naruto! What's the password?" Sasuke asked.

"Right, 'Ninki'." Naruto said, "We thrive in the chaos of the enemies tide. Quiet shinobi don't need dens to hide. Our only concern is to watch and wait...until the enemy lowers the gate."

Sakura sighed in relief and Sasuke smirked. Sasuke took out a kunai and threw it at Naruto. Naruto dodged it.

"Hey!!" he yelled.

'What!' Sakura thought as she watched Naruto.

"What are you doing Sasuke? Naruto got the password right!" Sakura said.

"And this time, he's good, enough to deflect my attack." Sasuke said as he took out another kunai.

"Wait just a second here!" Sakura yelled.

Naruto smirked, "Heh, well done!"

As he said this, smoke surrounded him, in his place stood a woman with black hair. "What gave me away?" she asked.

"Karena and I knew that you were eavesdropping on us. That's why she chose that kind of password...The real Naruto would never remember such a password. Gotcha, imposter!" Sasuke said.

"I see, watch and wait, eh?" she said as she took off her hat, "This is going to be more fun than I thought..."


	36. Chapter 35: Predator

Chapter 35

Predator

"Ohh...mmph...oww..." Naruto said as he swung his leg over so he would turn right side up.

"Ohh...Huh? Where'd Karena, Sakura and that bone-head Sasuke go?" he got to his knees. He looked up and gasped.

"I-I-It's...HUGE!!" Naruto said while looking into the eyes of a giant snake. The snake looked at Naruto with hungry eyes.

"I've never seen...a snake that big! What's up with this forest?" Naruto said while getting to his feet. He looked at the snake with equally intensity. Suddenly, Naruto heard a noise behind him and turned around.

'Behind me!' Naruto thought.

"Ack! Th-the...tail?" Naruto yelled as the snakes tail wrapped around his body.

"Naruto!" Karena yelled, watching what was happening to Naruto.

"Ka-"

But he was eaten by the giant snake.

Karena watched with wide eyes.

"You let him go!" she yelled as she took out her sword and charged at the snake with incredible speed.

"Get me outta here Karena!" Naruto yelled from the snakes' belly.

"It ate me! Hey!" Naruto yelled.

"Naruto just shut up and don't struggle. It will be worse if you try. I will save you...so don't worry!" Karena said as she ran up to the snake.

The person stepped out from the smoke and put a hand on her hip.

"That was another phony Naruto!" Sakura said. 'If it had been the real thing...he probably would have said something like 'what was that stupid password again...' Sakura thought.

'Where is that fool Naruto anyways? And what about Karena too! I wonder if she's okay...This one...gives me the creeps though...' Sakura thought as she looked at the strange person.

"I suppose you'd like to steal out Earth scroll wouldn't you...?" The woman said. "Since you've already got a heaven scroll!"

Sasuke and Sakura looked at him with a confused look. Then she did something that they would never thought a human would do. The woman brought the scroll up to her mouth and entwined her tongue with it and shoved it down her throat. Sasuke and Sakura watched in disgust as she ate the scroll.

"Now...shall we see...just who will be stealing the scrolls from whom?" she asked, as she brought her hand to her eye. Sakura gasped and Sasuke just stared at the deranged man.

"We'll fight to the death!" she yelled as she pulled down one of her eye lids.

Suddenly Sakura and Sasuke both went wide eyes as they were both faced with death. They saw each other being hit my millions of kunai and blood bursting out of there bodies. They both fell to there knees. Then one last kunai was pummeling into there forehead. They both felt the warm blood flow down there bodies and there face.

The woman smiled at her work as she watched them with there mouths open and eyes wide.

The kunai disappeared and the blood from there bodies had vanished.

'He's casting an illusion! But it seems so real!' Sasuke thought. He slammed his hand to the ground and bent over and threw up. The grass ninja just watched them, enjoying there pain.

'It's not...death...just and incredible simulation! I looked into her eyes and she made me feel it...and believe it! Wh-Who the heck is she!?' Sasuke thought.

"Sakura..." Sasuke said as he looked over to her. But he went wide eyed as he looked at her. She was shaking uncontrollably and crying.

'Crud! If we don't retreat now...we're finished!' Sasuke thought. 'The only other option...is death!'

"Heh...I imagine you're paralyzed by now..." the grass ninja said.

'Not quite...I can move...just enough!' Sasuke thought as he took out a kunai.

The grass ninja watched him with interest but didn't say anything. She carelessly threw a couple of kunai at them.

Sasuke activated his sharingan and stabbed himself in his knee. Then he quickly jumped out of the way and picked up Sakura before the kunai could hit them.

The grass ninja walked over to where the spot Sasuke was. She looked at the blood that was on the ground.

'Amazing! The boy stabbed himself so that he would be able to focus on the pain and block out the fear and illusion! Heh...Just as I thought, there is far more to this one than common pray...'

Karena jumped out of the way before the snake could also eat her.

"Hey! Hey Karena! You still out there?!" Naruto yelled through the snakes' belly.

"Yeah Naruto. The snake keeps trying to eat me though! And I can't get cl- AAHH!" Karena yelled.

"Karena! What happened!?" Naruto yelled.

Karena looked at her stomach. The snake had managed to get her stomach, ripping through the clothes that she had on and tearing her skin open.

"ARGH! Take this!" Karena yelled as she swung her sword through the snakes' throat. Cutting through all of the tissue and chopping off its head. She pushed aside the giant snakes' head pushed herself into the snakes' throat.

"Naruto! You still here and not digested!?" Karena yelled.

"Yeah!" Naruto said while crawling up the snakes' throat. Karena saw his hand and grabbed it and pulled. Then they both slipped out of the snakes' dead body and stood up. They were both drenched in the snakes blood.

"Ew..." Karena said as she reached into her bag and pulled out her extra set of clothes that she brought with her.

"Hey thanks Karena," Naruto said while running up to Karena and helping her up. "You okay though?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah I'm-AH!" Karena yelled as she clutched her stomach. Naruto became wide eyed as he saw Karena stomach.

"It's okay Naruto, I can heal it..." Karena said while putting her hand over the wound and saying a few words. A green light emitted from her hand and when she removed her hand it was completely healed.

"That's so cool!" Naruto exclaimed.

"Thanks now turn around so I can change..." Karena said. Naruto turned around and waited. Karena quickly took off her purple outfit and threw it aside and put on her black one on.

"Okay Naruto, you can turn back around now..." Karena said as she put her black choker. Naruto turned around and his jaw dropped.

"Come on Naruto, you don't have to stare, we have to find Sasuke and Sakura. I hope that there not in any trouble." Karena said.

"Right!" Naruto said as he and Karena jumped into the trees.

"Speak to me, Sas-" Sakura started to say but Sasuke put his hand over her mouth.

'We've got to move fast, or she'll find us again! The question is...how do we evade her...' Sasuke thought.

'Sasuke is so jumpy...I've never seen him like this before...' Sakura thought. Then she looked up and saw another snake.

Sakura started to move her arms up to her mouth to take his hand away.

She looked at him and pulled away from his grasp and yelled, "SASUKE!!! SNAKE!!!"

Sasuke quickly turned his attention over to her and saw the snake that was about to eat them. He let go of her and they both jumped out of the way.

'Whoa...my chi is so outta whack. I over looked a giant snake!' Sasuke thought as he landed on another tree. But he quickly had to jump again because the snake had followed him and was about to bite him. Sasuke looked into the snakes' eyes and saw something familiar. It was the grass ninjas snake. Sasuke's' eyes went wide and he threw some throwing stars at the snake.

"No! Don't come near me!" He yelled as the stars went into the snakes' mouth. The snake stopped and landed on a tree.

Sasuke was breathing heavily now. But he and Sakura both gasped as the snakes skin started to open.

"For shame. Letting your guard down! Stay on your toes like good prey should! It makes the chase so much more rewarding..." The grass nin said as her hair covered her face. But she was covered in the snakes liquid. But when the ninja looked up, her tongue was hanging out of her mouth and half her face was covered by her hair. "...For the predator!" she finished.

Then he started to wrap his body around the tree branch and was heading for Sasuke.

Sasuke and Sakura both gasped and both stood where they were, shaking. But the grass nin was stopped by four kunai and five shuriken that were thrown in her way. She stopped and looked at where the weapons were thrown from.

"Sorry Sasuke it took us so long...We had some...difficulties, in on our way." Karena said as she stepped out from behind the tree that she was from. Apparently, she threw the shuriken.

Sasuke quickly turned around and saw Karena in her new outfit, and a new attitude.

"Oh and...I can't remember that password!" Naruto said as he stepped out from the tree that he was behind.

Karena and Naruto stood back to back and looked down at them.

"Sweet! Karena, Naruto that was so awesome!" Sakura yelled. Naruto and Karena both smirked. Naruto looked down at the grass ninja. And Karena looked down at Sasuke.

"Naruto to the rescue, huh? You're completely psyched to be saving the day... now would be a good time to run for your life!!! This guy is way out of our league!!!" Sasuke yelled.


End file.
